The Search For The Keeper
by whiterose03
Summary: Jun has to take on the Black Ninjas herself and find out who the keeper is as well as the four sacred beasts before they go after her brother, Kai and her new friends. Can she handle that and play matchmaker at the same time? KaiHaoma,RaiJun,etc read bio
1. Prologue

The Search For The Keeper  
  
Summary: What happens if a group of mysterious bladders appear and  
are after a powerful bit beast? But this time, they're not after  
the Bladebreakers. What if this powerful bit beast had a keeper and  
how is the keeper related to the Bladebreakers, what is the link?  
  
Pairings: Kai/OC, Rai/OC, Max/OC, Zeo/OC, Kenny/OC, Tyson/Hilary  
  
Note: I like to thank Starry Nights for helping me edit this story. Thanx a bunch ^_^  
  
AN: Well, this is my first attempt at a fanfic, so I hope I'm okay. All characters of the Bladebreakers are 16 not 14 in this story, pretend!! The characters in Team Celestia are also 16. This story takes place after Zagart and Zeo were trying to take the Bladebreakers' bit beast. Zeo is now part of the Bladebreakers and his bit beast is still Cerberus. VERY IMPRTANT.ZEO IS HUMAN IN THIS STORY..HUMAN OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanx  
  
Disclaimer: You know it ..... I know it...I don't own Beyblade or its characters, but I do own my made up characters ^_________^!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Other Characters  
  
Team: Celestia (Sa-less-tea-ya)  
  
Name: Haoma (Hay-o-ma) - Team Captain  
Name Meaning: Goddess of heaven and earth in Japanese  
Bit Beast: Eagle named Nuri (NER-é); it's Hebrew for fire  
  
Appearance: She has black hair with blue streaks in them that pass  
her shoulders that she usually keeps down. She has blue eyes and  
wears sneakers, low-rise blue jeans and a sleeveless white tank  
top that has a stripe of red on it that crosses across the tank  
top. She has a chain belt that hugs her hips and jingles when she  
moves.  
  
Personality: She's much like Kai in which she is quiet and  
reserved. She'll keep to herself and hardly talk to others. The  
only person she opens up to is her best friend, Jun, Kai's twin  
sister. After living with Jun for three years, she has opened up  
more and even participates in playing pranks on the other team  
members. If this happens, run for the hills, LOL, she can pull off  
pranks just as good as Jun.  
  
Name: Jun (JOON or June) -2nd captain (leader-holds everyone  
together)  
Name meaning: In Chinese-truth In Japanese-obedient  
Bit Beast: White wolf named Cyn, Greek for Moon Goddess  
  
Appearance: She has long black hair that goes to her waist, but  
she usually keeps it in a Chinese bun with Chinese hair sticks  
(like chopsticks) through it. She has blue-grey eyes (like her  
twin brother, Kai). She wears flat shoes, like Rai, with a black  
skirt that's just above her knees, and a white Chinese top. Both  
her skirt and top have red sakura blossoms on it. She wears a  
necklace around her neck with a symbol hanging from it. The symbol  
is a diamond shape and has a wolf in the middle of the shape.  
Sketched into the silver metal at each four points are a dragon,  
phoenix, tiger, and a turtle.  
  
Personality: She's a very out-going person. She's fun loving and  
cares for others easily. She loves to play pranks on others and is  
a little matchmaker in disguise. Even though she lived in Japan  
most of her life, she wears Chinese clothing because her mother is  
Chinese. Her best friend is Haoma and they've known each other and  
Kai, since they were kids. She has always been trying to get Haoma  
and her brother Kai together because they have liked each other  
for a long time, but they're both too stubborn to admit it. (Think  
Inuyasha and Kagome, hehehehe) However, stay clear from her when  
she's mad; her glare can scare the bravest guys.  
  
Name: Lily - member, high on defence  
Name meaning: It's Latin for lily flower  
Bit Beast: Dolphin named Persephone (PER-sef-anie), Greek for  
dolphin.  
  
Appearance: She has way wavy golden-blonde hair a little past her  
shoulders and she keeps it out except pinning the front in a clip  
so it doesn't get in her face. She has emerald green eyes too. She  
wears white sandals with baby blue ankle pants (Flud pants) with a  
short-sleeved light pink tank top with her teams' name on it  
(Celestia). On her left wrist, she wears a silver dolphin  
bracelet.  
  
Personality: She's very adorable and considered the baby of the  
group, in a good way, since she's the youngest of the group. She's  
very easy-gong and loves to have fun in any shape or form. She and  
Shina usually get in a lot of trouble and love to joke around.  
  
Name: Shina (SHE-nuh or she-na) -member, high on offence  
Name meaning: In Japanese, it means good or virtue  
Bit Beast: A lion named Leo, Teutonic for bold lion.  
  
Appearance: She has dark brown hair with red streaks that are a  
little bit above her shoulders. She has reddish-violet eyes too.  
She wears lavender flip-flops with beige khaki kapris and ¾ sleeve  
tight fitted lavender top. On her left hand, middle finger, she  
has a silver brand ring and inscribed on it is "Leo" since her  
zodiac sign is Leo and her bit beast's name is Leo.  
  
Personality: She's an enthusiastic person. She is the sarcastic  
one in the group and will do crazy things every once in a while.  
She, with Lily, joke around a lot and get in trouble.  
  
Name: Elizabeth a.k.a. Liz -keep stats on her laptop  
Name meaning: Hebrew meaning consecrated to God  
Bit Beast: none  
  
Appearance: She has short brown hair pulled up in a high ponytail  
with light green eyes. She wears square-framed glasses as well.  
She wears a blue jean skirt a little above her knees and a red  
long sleeve top.  
  
Personality: She's the brain behind the group. She keeps the  
stats for the group and finds information for the team. She's like  
a girl version of Kenny. She makes sure the girls are on top of  
their games. She, with the help of Jun, makes sure that their  
blades are in top form.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*  
  
Prologue: The Prophecy  
  
A dragon....  
  
A phoenix.....  
  
A tiger.....  
  
A turtle.......  
  
Four animals, four spirits, four sacred beasts that bring harmony across land  
  
If used by good, all will live in peace...  
  
If used by evil, all will despair and perish...  
  
With goodness, leads to prosperity  
  
With darkness, leads to hell and death to nature  
  
Four sacred spirits, four powerful beasts will disappear never to be seen until hundreds of years later when their true masters arise  
  
However, there will be those that will try to steal the sacred four away from their true master...  
  
One...  
  
One Guardian that they follow...  
  
One Guardian that holds their power...  
  
One Guardian that rules all four...  
  
The Dragon...  
  
The Phoenix...  
  
The Tiger....  
  
The Turtle.....  
  
One true keeper that holds the Guardian  
  
If taken away from its keeper, chaos will follow and He shall hold the Four sacred powers  
  
One keeper...  
  
One Guardian...  
  
Four sacred beasts...  
  
Four true masters...  
  
All in goodness...  
  
But evil is always near...  
  
Their fate is yet to be sealed.  
  
Ja ne  
  
R & R 


	2. Legends Tournament

AN: Konichiwa!!!! Well how'd u like it.excited????? Huh.u can tell me. No ones around *shifts eyes around the room* nope no one. well hope u reviewed the prologue.yup yup!!!! Hope you guys got the background info about Team Celestia all right.it's very important that you read that so u can understand the team better. Well I'm babbling on; on with chapter one..hehehehe..I know you're excited!!!!!!!  
  
VERY IMPORTANT: ZEO IS A HUMAN IN THE STORY, NOT A ROBOT OKAY, A HHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.humph stupid laws..but I own the plot and my characters YES!!! *_*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Search For The Keeper  
  
Chapter 1: Legends Tournament  
  
Footsteps echoed throughout the hall as steps were taken on the wooden floorboards, so as to not awaken anybody. It was early morning and Kenny came to Tyson's dojo to get the rest of the guys to visit Mr. Dickinson. He had really wanted to talk to them. He opened the door to where the rest of the Bladebreakers slept on oblivious to the world. Kenny peered into the room and a huge sweat-drop formed on his head.  
  
Kai was in the corner of the room with an amused expression on his face and you could see a tiny upturn to his lips to form a small smile. Rai and Max were trying to keep their laughter down while taking pictures of the still sleeping member of their team. Zeo didn't care if he woke up the sleeping teenager and he was flat-out laughing on the floor. Why were they laughing you ask? Well, the object of amusement was none other than Tyson. He was sleeping face down on his futon, drooling out the side of his face, with his butt in the air. This was the object of the laughter in the room and with Tyson being a heavy sleeper; he kept on sleeping ignoring the world.  
  
"Hey guys!" Kenny hesitantly said, while walking into the room. The guys momentarily stopped their laughter to return the greeting before going back to watch Tyson.  
  
"Kenny, any news on what Mr. Dickinson wanted to talk to us about this morning?" Kai questioned, putting his stoic face back on.  
  
"Umm.no, not really, but as soon as Tyson wakes up we could go visit him at the BBA office."  
  
At that same moment, Hilary burst through the door yelling for everybody to wake up, while waving a piece of paper in the air excitedly. With all the yelling, Tyson, the King of Heavy Sleepers, woke up groggily, mumbling to get back at the person who woke him up. When he turned to see who it was, he perked up and a small smile crept on his face.  
  
"Hey Hilary, what's up?" Said Tyson, while putting away his futon.  
  
"OMG, you guys won't believe it!" Hilary shouted jumping up and down excitedly and smiling back at Tyson. The rest of the guys glanced back and forth between the two and a knowing smile crept onto their faces.  
  
"What.is it.Hilary?" Zeo questioned slowly, after a couple of minutes passed with only Hilary and Tyson staring at each other. Finally, Hilary looked away when Zeo asked her the question. She turned to Zeo, with her face flushed.  
  
"Oh ya." Hilary answered softly and then smirked.  
  
"While I was coming here, I met up with Mr. Dickinson outside the dojo and he handed me this!" She replied, waving it in Zeo's face. Now all the teenaged boys turned to her, wanting to know what Mr. Dickinson told her.  
  
"We are invited to Kyoto to see a tournament!" Now this interested Kai and we all know that he doesn't get interested easily. He turned his piercing blue-grey eyes at Hilary urging her to go on in his head.  
  
"All right! Another tournament for the Bladebreakers to win!" Tyson cockily said, smirking at his team members.  
  
"Ughhh.Tyson! Stop being cocky!" Hilary screeched.  
  
"WHAT! Why can't I? Come on, we can beat anyone that gets in our way. We always had to stop others from getting our bit beasts. This is just a tournament. Are you're saying that we can't win." Tyson yelled, narrowing his eyes at her.  
  
"Argg.can you shut up for a second and listen to me!" Hilary retaliated back.  
  
"No way! I don't have to listen to you!" And so Tyson and Hilary argued back and forth against each other.another pointless argument. The rest of the guys sweat-dropped and started shaking their heads.  
  
"And here I thought those two were making some sort of progress." Max mumbled.  
  
"WHAT!" Hilary and Tyson shouted turning to Max, their faces red from anger or embarrassment.  
  
"Nothing, nothing." Max said, holding his hands up as a peace offer while slowly backing away from the glaring 'couple'.  
  
Hilary was the first to turn away and turned back to Tyson.  
  
"Anyways, I didn't mean you couldn't win, Kami-sama knows you guys can go up against anything." Hilary calmly stated.  
  
"Then what did you mean?" Rai asked with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Oh, we are invited to WATCH the Legends Tournament. It's a tournament against previous bladers who have won the World Championship before you guys." Hilary replied.  
  
"Oh cool! We get to see expert blade-blading skills! Zeo exclaimed.  
  
"Ya, we could learn a lot from watching them and improve our blading skills because we all know how we attract unwanted visitors." Rai dryly said.  
  
"Hehehehe.ya, it'll be great! I've never been to Kyoto before." Tyson yelled out.  
  
"When do we leave?" Kai said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Tomorrow, a bus will be waiting for us in front of the dojo. First, we'll go to the stadium where the tournament is held, where we'll see the participants and then Mr. Dickinson will provide us with housing. We're staying at some acquaintance of his.don't know who though." Max answered, while reading the paper that he took from Hilary.  
  
"Sounds all right to me." Zeo said leaning against the wall. "What do you think guys?"  
  
"All right!"  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Let's do it!"  
  
"Ya!"  
  
"I could get great stats with Dizzy."  
  
"..."  
  
"KAI!!" Everyone but Kai shouted.  
  
"Let's start packing." Kai solemnly stated. Everyone else fell over anime style with a huge sweat-drop forming on their heads while Kai left the room with a smile on his face.  
  
AN: Well I hope you liked it. If you want the second chapter up, just review!!!  
  
Ja ne 


	3. Team Celestia

AN: Well hoe did u like it? Was it funny..I tried to add a little bit of humour in it. *sigh* My first attempt to put a little bit of humour. Don't worry, this chapter has some humour in it too.this story is not going to be all serious.hehehe *looks around the room so no one hears* I have some tiny bits of humour, well big bits of humour.yes *stares of into space thinking about all the havoc and humour the story's gonna have but screams after remembering the horrible, suspenseful stuff that's part of the story* Well it is the plot.and it's not a funny plot.real adventure. I guess from the first chapter u saw the first pairing.was it that obvious * nods her head yes*.more pairing later.can u guess???? Well this chapter is about TEAM CELESTIA!!!!!!!! READ ON!!!!!!!!  
  
VERY IMPORTANT: it's important that u read the info about Team Celestia in the prologue to get a sense of their personality and the pronunciation of their names.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Beyblade or it's characters, but I do own Haoma, Jun, Lily, Shina, Liz, and their bit beasts. Also I own the plot.hahahaha.that's all.I know not much.  
  
I like to thank Starry Nights for editing my chapter - ARIGATOU!!!!  
  
Thanks to My Reviewers:  
  
Lobo-chan: Arigatou for the review and liking my plot! I like to congratulate you on being my first reviewer ^_^  
  
~`f@rÏÝã`~: Thanx for the review and the encore u have been waiting for is finally here!  
  
Starfruit: Yes Kai is different in this fic. You'll see a new side of Kai in this fic, just u wait.  
  
Hutchy: Thanx for the compliment! I'm gonna enjoy writing this fic.  
  
Well on with the fic..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Search of the Keeper  
  
Chapter 2: Team Celestia  
  
Note: it's the same day as when the Bladebreakers got their letter.  
  
Kyoto, a peaceful city, lay quiet in the early morning. However, noise could be heard particularly from a house situated on top of a hill, where a forest could be seen behind the house. Well, it really wasn't a house, more like a small mansion. You could hear the occupants inside the mansion settling down for breakfast. Four people, sixteen-year-old girls actually, were sitting down to a quiet breakfast of pancakes, toast, and eggs at the breakfast table. However, one chair was left empty.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" A scream shattered throughout the house, disturbing the silence. All eyes turned towards the ceiling, then three pairs of eyes turned towards a set of piercing blue-grey eyes. The owner of the blue-grey eyes just grinned back at the three girls and then continued to eat her breakfast.  
  
"What did you do?" Said Haoma, one eyebrow quirked while leaning back on her chair and running her hand through her jet-black hair with blue streaks in them.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jun answered back, turning her blue- grey eyes back at her best friend, Haoma.  
  
"JUN, YOU ARE ONE DEAD GIRL!" Screamed Lily, her footsteps pounding down the stairs.  
  
"Ummmm.gotta go." With that said, Jun raced out of the room, her necklace swinging around her neck, away from the ranting golden-blonde hair girl.  
  
"Where is she?" Lily shouted, running through the opposite door that Jun left.  
  
"Why? What did she do?" Shina asked, with a mischievous smile on her face, her reddish-violet eyes flashing with amusement and her dark brown hair with red streaks bouncing when she turned her head to Lily.  
  
"She.she.she." Lily stuttered out, shaking with anger, her emerald green eyes flashing with anger as well, though if you looked closely, you could see admiration in them.  
  
"She what?" Questioned Liz, looking up from the letter she received in the mail.  
  
"She hid all my clothes except this and now I can't find them. I've looked everywhere." Lily pouted before plopping down on her chair and starting on her breakfast. That's when the rest of the girls noticed what Lily was wearing. Her usually baby blue ankle pants (Flud pants) and light pink top with their team name, "Celestia", were gone. In their place was a very tacky school uniform. She was wearing black flat shoes with white knee high stockings. Her skirt was a plaid skirt with yellow, red, and purple colours and her top was a short sleeve green top with yellow, red, and purple sleeves. She still had her dolphin bracelet on her left wrist.  
  
"EEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" Shina said, scrunching up her face at the uniform. Liz tried to stifle back her laughter and covered her face with the letter she was reading.  
  
"Well, you can't say you didn't have it coming to you. You did wake her up yesterday by drenching her with ice cold water." Haoma replied, eyeing the uniform, while fingering the chain belt at her hip. Lily looked back down at her food and sighed.  
  
"I know you're right...but look how short the skirt is." Lily shrieked, glaring at the skirt. In truth, the skirt was really short. It stopped mid-thigh and none of the girls would have been caught dead wearing something that short. Lily turned back to her breakfast mumbling about getting revenge.  
  
"You have to admit, she did do a good job. One of the best pranks I've seen, and I've seen a lot of pranks. Come on, you're wearing something you would never wear. Sheer brilliance." Shina dreamily said, staring off into space, her eyes glazing over. The three girls looked over at their crazy friend and knew she was planning something. It was anybody's guess if it was good or bad or who it was meant for. Suddenly, she snapped out of her trance and turned to the girls, grinning from ear to ear. The rest of the girls glanced at each other and knew that this grin wouldn't settle well with one of the four girls beside Shina that lived in the house. It meant she was planning something for someone and that poor unsuspected soul was going to get it bad.  
  
"What are you planning to do?" Lily questioned Shina. 'Maybe I could use Shina's prank for Jun. I'll have to convince Shina to use it though.' Lily thought. She had to remind herself to take Shina aside and ask her about it. She mentally nodded to herself to confirm that she would do this.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Shina answered back, twirling her 'Leo' ring on her middle finger, but Lily wasn't paying attention, seeing as she was deep in thought about using a certain prank from a certain someone she had to pull aside.  
  
"Oookkaaayyy." Liz drew out while giving Lily a funny face. 'I wonder what's going on in her head. We don't have time for this. I guess I'll tell the girls about the letter once Jun returns. Who knows how they're going to react. Team Celestia has been retired for some time now. I hope they haven't gone rusty. What am I saying! Even though they're retired, I see them practicing by themselves secretly so none of the other girls see them. They won't allow themselves to get rusty, maybe they've actually improved.' Liz sighed out-loud after completing her thought and hoping she was right.  
  
"Why must I live with morons?" Haoma muttered, glancing at her two crazy friends that were in 'lala' land. This snapped them out of their trances. (Shina went back to 'lala' land after she answered Lily's question)  
  
"HEY!!" The both shouted in unison at Haoma.  
  
"Oh.come on, you know you love us." Jun drew out, walking into the room and standing behind Haoma.  
  
"Whatever." Haoma mumbled out and returned to finishing her breakfast. Anybody who didn't know Haoma would think that she was a loner and didn't care for anyone. However, Liz, Shina, Lily and of course, her best friend, Jun, knew her well enough to know that that wasn't true. She cared for her friends and would stay loyal to them. Even though she wouldn't show it, they knew it by the tiny remarks she made or if she smiled. The only one who got her to actually join in the girls' past time of fun, meaning playing pranks, was Jun. Those two knew each other inside out since they, along with Jun's twin brother, grew up together. They always understood each other.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes, you do love us." Jun stated, sitting back down in her chair and finishing her breakfast. She glanced at the troublemaker, Shina, and noticed she was in a sort of trance with her eyes glazed over. 'Oh no, she's up to something. I better keep an eye out.' Jun thought before turning to Lily. She had to suppress her laughter that was threatening to bubble out when she saw how Lily looked in the clothes. 'Checkmate' she thought before mentally patting herself on the back. 'Oh, I know she's gonna come after me' she mentally mumbled when she caught Lily glaring at her. She knew Lily was a loveable person, but she could just be as troublesome as Shina if she wanted to.  
  
"Great, now that you're all here, I have something to tell you." Liz said, while taking out the letter she was reading earlier. All four pairs of eyes turned towards her.  
  
"Ever heard of the Legends Tournament?" She questioned to the others.  
  
"You mean the one where previous World Championship Teams go to battle." Lily answered. Everyone leaned in to see what Liz was getting at. Even if they wouldn't admit it, they were itching to battle others again.  
  
"Yup, and you guys are invited to join the tournament." Liz replied, adjusting her glasses. All eyes then snapped to Haoma for her answer, after all, she is the team captain of the retired Team Celestia.  
  
"Well." Haoma began with amusement showing in her blue eyes, as well as excitement, which was rarely seen. ".I guess Celestia is out of retirement." She finished, waiting for the shouting to start.  
  
"YES!!!" Lily, Shina, and Jun shouted, jumping up and high-fiving each other as well as laughing at each other.  
  
"Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you!" They yelled before knocking over Haoma onto the floor and hugging her. Haoma tried to glare at them, but then joined into the group and started to laugh. They stopped suddenly, glancing back at each other, before turning to Liz and knocking her out of her chair and hugging her.  
  
After they had settled down, Liz stood up and turned towards the girls.  
  
"Well I already looked over your blades and they're in top form. Lily, high on defence, Shina, high on offence, and Haoma and Jun, both defence and offence though your blading styles are different." Liz dryly replied, turning to Jun.  
  
"What!" Jun said, looking at the others. The truth was that their best blader was Jun. She was the best, undefeated. She never lost a match- tournament wise. When she was learning to blade, of course she lost, but she got better and now she's a pro, her skills and power tremendous.  
  
"We are so going to win this because we got our secret weapon!" Shina stated, punching the air.  
  
"YAAA!!!" They all agreed. It was just to boost their moral. They knew they would have to work hard at the tournament and train as well as work out as a team for the rest of the day, seeing as the tournament was tomorrow afternoon.  
  
"Oh ya Haoma, before I forget, Mr. Dickinson is bringing the current team that won the World Championship and he asked if they could stay here." Liz nervously asked.  
  
"Sure, why not. It'll be good for us to test our skills with the new championship team. Call him and tell him it's okay." She answered back. It was evident that living with Jun for three years was slowly rubbing off on her and she had become a relaxed person.  
  
"Ya, it'll be loads of fun. Maybe they'll be into pranks too!" Shina exclaimed.  
  
"Cool, what's the team name Liz?" Lily enquired.  
  
"Oh.um the Bladebreakers, ever heard of them?" Liz answered back.  
  
"Nope." They said in unison.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll see who's in the team tomorrow, right?" Jun asked her team.  
  
"Yup!" They all replied.  
  
"All right, now first you guys have to run 5 miles, then you'll workout and for the rest of the day, you train with your blades improving agility, control, you know what I mean. Last, you'll battle each other. Okay, let's GO!" Liz smugly stated, clapping her hands together.  
  
"NNOOOOOOOOOOOO...SLAVE DRIVER!!!!!!!" the girls groaned out before cleaning up breakfast and starting on the 5 mile run.  
  
Can anybody name the pairings???? Guesses!!!!  
  
R & R for next chapter  
  
Ja ne 


	4. Destination Reached

AN: Well I'm back hope u like the third chapter ^_^ In this chapter you'll start to see the pairings, well guess who they will be!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN BEYBLADE, ESPECIALLY RAI *poof* Lawyers: Excuse me!!!! ME: wait I didn't mean it.. I don't own Beyblade or Rai; I just own the plot and my characters. *poof* stupid lawyers  
  
I SAID IT BEFORE I'M GONNA SAY IT ONE LAST TIME, ZEO IS HUMAN IN THE FIC  
  
Reviews:  
  
Hailyna: Thanx for the review, lol, don't worry I can't spell either, that's why I have my friends edit my work.  
  
Kiakyodragonlover: Thanxs for the review and yes the Bladebreakers will be with Team Celestia, you'll see why  
  
Lobo-Chan: Thanx for reviewing again. The guesses u made for the parings were interesting. U got one of them right, Kenny/Liz, but that's a given. U forgot to pair ZEO with someone. Oh well, but u made a horrible mistake with the pairing Kai/Jun, you'll see y in this chapter why they can't be paired up and if u don't get it, read the profiles of Haoma and Jun in the prologue. Keep reviewing ^_^  
  
Translation: Kami-sama: God  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Search For the Keeper  
  
Chapter 3: Destination Reached  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"...."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"NO TYSON WE ARE NOT THERE YET!" Shrieked Hilary, her left eyebrow twitching. Max and Zeo were struggling to hold back Hilary so she wouldn't strangle Tyson.  
  
"Fine I won't ask you anymore." Tyson pouted, sulking in his seat beside Hilary.  
  
"Thank-you." Hilary sighed, plopping down on her seat. After awhile, the occupants on the bus slumbered off to a dreamless sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hilary woke up with a feeling of warmth around her and she really didn't want to wake up because she was so comfortable. She snuggled closer to the warmth and put her head on it, just relaxing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tyson woke up with the feeling of warmth in his arms. He was holding something warm and didn't want to let go, so he just tightened his hold on the warmth and crushed it to his chest, before falling asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The bus gave a lurch and stopped. Tyson and Hilary's eyes snapped open at the sudden roughness. Tyson looked down and noticed he was holding someone, more importantly he was holding Hilary!  
  
When Hilary opened her eyes, she came upon a shirt she was clutching. She recognized it as Tyson's and she slowly moved her head to look at his face. They were staring at each other, their faces a little ways apart.  
  
"Okay, everybody off the bus." Mr. Dickinson calmly stated from the front of the bus. Hilary and Tyson jumped apart at the voice and looked to the other occupants of the bus. The others were just beginning to wake up. They stepped off the bus and stood in front of the stadium.  
  
"Kami-sama..." Hilary breathed out, staring in awe at the building. The others just nodded their heads; their mouths wide open, looking at the wondrous building.  
  
The stadium looked to be made of glass. You could see through it because the outside was covered with glass. It was a circular building and the roof was dome-shaped. The roof was the only part not made of glass. This was so, because the roof could be opened up to let fresh air in on a warm sunny day, and since it was June, it was open. People were gathered outside the building in lines, trying to get in to see the opening ceremony. There were people of all ages to see the participants of the tournament. The oldest participants in the tournament were in their late twenties while the youngest were teens, the age if sixteen.  
  
"This way, this way, follow me," urged Mr. Dickinson, leading the group a little way around the back of the stadium where special guests arrive. Mr. Dickinson showed their tickets to the security guards and they went into the stadium. They passed through the halls where doors were situated on both sides. On the doors were various team names that were participating in the tournament. As they passed those doors, they could hear the occupants' muffled voices talking very solemnly to each other, preparing for the tournament. However, they came across one door where they heard laughter. This was strange because every other door they passed, they heard serious talking. They never expected to pass a room where laughter could be heard.  
  
"Stop it guys!" A giggling voice could be heard through the door. A look of awe crossed the faces of the gang outside the door where they were hearing the laughter.  
  
"Wow! How could they be so calm before the tournament?" Max gasped out, goggling at the door.  
  
"I don't know, but I would be nervous at a time like this. I mean, they're going against the best bladers in the world and those bladers are probably more experienced than them. From the sound of it, they're probably not much older than we are." Zeo said.  
  
"Ya, well some people can be naïve, right Tyson?" Rai sarcastically said, turning to Tyson, with a smug look on his face. Tyson didn't really pick up on the sarcasm in the words indicated by Rai.  
  
"Yaa...I guess." Tyson hesitantly said, looking around. Sweat-drops formed on his friends heads and they turned away from him.  
  
"What? What happened?" Tyson gasped out, looking at his friends and waving his arms at them.  
  
"Ummm...didn't you pick up the sarcasm when Rai said that?" Kenny said slowly to Tyson, as if he was talking to a five-year old child.  
  
"Huh, sarcasm?" Tyson said, with a blank look on his face.  
  
"Rai was implying that you're naïve Tyson." Kai muttered out, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Now, why would I be naïve?" Tyson retorted, puffing out his chest and crossing his arms.  
  
"Well, you always get cocky when you battle, you battle like you're going to win, you look down on others, you don't believe there are others better than you..." Hilary listed out, ticking them off with her fingers.  
  
"Okay, okay, I get it, jeez." Tyson mumbled sulkily, turning back to Mr. Dickinson who was already near the exit that led to the stadium.  
  
"Come along, we don't want to be late!" Mr. Dickinson yelled out, while the rest sped up to begin taking their seats.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Please, *giggle* you guys. *laugh* Stop it! *snicker* I can't breathe." Lily managed to get out, trying to get Jun off of her and to stop tickling her.  
  
"No, I think we'll let Jun continue," laughed Shina as she watched Lily rolled around the floor trying to stop Jun from tickling her.  
  
"I'll only stop if you say it." Jun taunted, tickling Lily's sides.  
  
"Okay I forgive you!" Lily gasped out in between her laughter. Jun stopped her torture and stepped away to stand beside Haoma in the team's comfortable room.  
  
"There, everyone's fine and dandy. There's a load off my conscience. At least you aren't mad at me anymore." Jun happily answered.  
  
"Yes, we couldn't have that happen, now could we?" Shina said, sarcasm dripping out of each word, but her grin lessened the effect because they knew she was kidding. They got used to her sarcasm and never took it seriously.  
  
"I wasn't mad." Lily stated turning away from Jun. She was greeted with looks of disbelief from her other team members.  
  
"Okay, maybe I was a bit mad, but now I'm not, since I have my clothes back!" Lily shouted, pouncing on Jun and hugging her for returning her clothes before the tournament.  
  
"Of course I was going to return your clothes. I wasn't going to let you wear that, it was disgusting." Jun replied, scrunching up her face in disgust at the uniform in the corner of the room.  
  
"Oh...I know what we can do." Shina drew out, in an eerie voice, while creeping towards Liz.  
  
"What can we do?" Liz questioned nervously, while stepping away from the deranged maniac, formally known as their friend Shina who had a disturbing gleam in her eyes.  
  
"LET'S BURN THE UNIFORM!" Shrieked Shina, throwing her hands in the air. Everyone else fell over anime style, sweat-drops forming at the back of their head. It seemed that their crazy and troubled friend was back.  
  
"She's bbaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkk...." Lily drew out with her eyes bulging out as Shina picked up the uniform.  
  
"Wait, you can burn it at home, Shina." Jun, the voice of reason, said to her, while holding onto her so she wouldn't leave the room to look for a place to burn it.  
  
"Okay. I was just joking anyways." Shina calmly stated with mischief showing in her reddish-violet eyes.  
  
"Whatever." Haoma answered, shaking her head at Shina's antics. Everybody on their team had gotten used to the crazy ideas that Shina comes up with and even joined in her jokes and little escapades. They named that side of Shina as her alternate personality. It was quite amusing and hilarious if the jokes weren't done on you.  
  
"Wait, I wanna burn it at home." Lily yelled to the others. "I never want to experience that again." She gasped out, shivering at the mere sight of the tacky uniform in Shina's hands.  
  
"Just what we need, a good old burning ritual outside in the forest. Maybe we could dance around the burning uniform too." Shina sarcastically said.  
  
"Didn't we get caught by the police, when we did that last time, minus the dancing part?" Jun questioned, scratching her head in thought.  
  
"Oh ya, what were we burning again?" Lily inquired.  
  
"We were burning pictures that showed us wearing dresses." Haoma responded to the group.  
  
"Oh ya, I never want to wear dresses again. I hate fancy dresses." Shina shuddered, just thinking about the day where they were forced to dress up to go to a fancy banquet that the BBA held.  
  
"Okay, hate to break the fun, but we got to get serious. Today's the opening ceremony and tomorrow the tournament begins. Here's the plan..." Liz rambled on, while everyone except Jun listened. No one seemed to notice Jun wasn't listening and was staring at the door. Jun was deep in thought. 'What was that feeling? I'm sure I remember getting that feeling.....' Jun's eyes widened in realization, 'OMG, it's the same feeling I get when my brother's around, that twin bond. But how and why did he come here? Does he know I'm here? Maybe I'm just over-reacting.' She shook her head to clear it, but that feeling stayed with her. 'Maybe he is here, I'll just have to find out later. Mmmmm, if he is here, maybe I can get him and Haoma together. Oooooo, I hope he is here, at least I'll have something to do, and I've missed him. But before I get them together, I have to beat him up. Jeez, three years and I've heard nothing from him, no letter, phone call, or drop-in to see me. He'll get a piece of my mind.' Jun mentally nodded to herself, before turning back to listen to Liz. Little did she know, that the object of her thought was having the same feeling.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mr. Dickinson had found their seats very close to the front of the stadium and they were all sitting down waiting for the opening ceremony to start.  
  
'Ever since I passed that door, I've been getting this weird feeling.' Kai thought, staring intently at his feet. 'It's familiar, but I can't put my... wait, I know this feeling, what did she always call it...twin bond. It's got to be her, she's here, but why and where.' Kai looked around the stadium. Trying to get a glimpse of his twin sister that he hadn't seen in three years.  
  
"What's wrong Kai?" Rai asked.  
  
"Nothing." He answered back, going back into thought. 'I wonder how she looks now, I haven't seen her in awhile, she'll probably yell at me for not visiting her.' Kai smiled one of his rare smiles, a true smile, just thinking about his caring sister. 'I wonder...will SHE be with my sister. I hope SHE is. What am I thinking about, get a hold of yourself.' Kai fought with himself while the opening ceremony started.  
  
"Welcome everybody to the LEGENDS TOURNAMENT!" The announcer roared out to the cheering crowd.  
  
"Okay, let's start out introducing the teams. The oldest team in this tournament is..." The announcer rambled on as Rai droned out. He turned to Kai, and saw him having an argument with himself in his head; you could see it in his yes. Rai tried to stifle back his laughter to look at his other teammates. Max and Zeo were leaning towards the other seats in front of them, with their head resting on their arms; they looked bored. Kenny was typing in his laptop and Hilary was looking at what he was writing and questioning him about it. The only one who looked interested was Tyson. He was hanging onto every word the announcer said. He was thinking that maybe he could challenge some of them to a friendly battle. Rai, as well as all the others, turned back to the announcer to listen to the final team that was being introduced.  
  
"Lastly, the previous world champions are to be introduced. This team is automatically in the finals, since they are the previous champions, and the other teams will battle it out to face them." The announcer stated into his microphone.  
  
"Now, I would like to introduce TEAM CELESTIA!" He shouted as the crowd went wild.  
  
"Must be popular." Hilary said, leaning forward to see the previous champions.  
  
"Yup, it's an all girls beyblading team. They are said to be very good and tough to beat." Kenny informed Hilary.  
  
"Really? Cool!" Hilary shrieked turning to see the girl beyblading team.  
  
"First, I would like to introduce the defence of the team, the lovely Lily!" The announcer shouted at the crowd, as a pretty teen stepped out and started walking into the middle of the stadium waving at the crowd and flashing her emerald green eyes at them, her smile lighting up the arena. Max's head shot up and he gasped at the golden-blonde beauty.  
  
"Wow..." He breathed out, his eyes never leaving her.  
  
"Oh, does someone have a crush?" Zeo teased Max, poking his ribs. Max just turned away, a blush forming on his cheeks.  
  
"Next, we have the offence of the team, the stunning Shina!" The announcer announced next. A brown-haired girl with red streaks skipped across the stadium and stood beside Lily, waving at the crowd. This time it was Zeo, whose head shot up at the girl walking.  
  
"Oh, now who has the crush?" Max teased back, poking Zeo in his ribs. Zeo turned away with a blush forming on his cheeks. (Déjà vu?)  
  
"Now, I would like to introduce the captain of Team Celestia. You never want to mess with her, here's..."  
  
AN: My first cliffhanger...don't hate me!!!!! Well I guess u could see the pairings now, but review will all the correct pairings and I'll put your name up in the next chapter. Oh, I love the next chapter ^_^ and if u review I'll out it up, remember...  
  
R & R  
  
Ja ne 


	5. Meetings and Unsuspected Surprises

AN: Well, how's it goin people....please don't kill me for the cliffhanger *dodges rotten tomatoes* hehehehe, well here's the chapter you've been waiting for! Oh ya, my new story is an Inuyasha story, so check it out if you like Inuyasha and tell ur friends. Next chapter of this story, I will put the pairings up if u haven't figured out already, k! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: *mumbles* stupid lawyers. *in loud voice* I do not own Beybalde. If I did, would I be here? I own my characters though and the plot.  
  
Thanks for Starry Nights for editing this chapter as well as the chapter 3  
  
".." Talking '..' Thought  
  
*~*~*~*~* Scene change  
  
Translation:  
  
Nani - what  
  
Hai - yes  
  
Imoudo- younger sister  
  
Oni-chan - older brother  
  
-chan - term of endearment, friendship, fondness to friends. Put after name.  
  
Gomen - sorry  
  
Reviews:  
  
Thedigimonbabe: thanx for the review and here's the next chapter!  
  
Starfruit: I know I like pranks too and Tyson is kinda slow, hehehehe.  
  
Midnight Silver Dragon: Thanx for the review and congrats on being my tenth reviewer!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Search For The Keeper  
  
Chapter 4: Meetings and Unsuspected Surprises  
  
"Now, I would like to introduce the Captain of Team Celestia. You never want to mess with her, here's the gorgeous HAOMA!" The announcer yelled as the crowd hooted and cheered as a beauty with jet-black hair and blue streaks in them, calmly walked across the stadium, a tiny smile on her face.  
  
"It's HER!" Kai gasped out while staring at his childhood friend and long time crush, even though he wouldn't admit it, while she looked at the crowd. She didn't glance towards where he and his team members were and he was a little disappointed.  
  
"Hey, Kai do you know her?" Tyson asked. The others were looking at him with shocked faces. Kai ignored Tyson and started mumbling out-loud without realizing it.  
  
"If Haoma is here, then she has to be here too." He mumbled out staring at the black beauty. Now, the rest of the team were officially freaked out. They never knew much about Kai's past except that he's rich, he lived in the Abby once, and his grandfather tried to take the Bladebreakers bit beast. This was shocking; they never suspected Kai to get to know others since he was anti-social. It was surprising that he knew the team captain, and from the sound of it, another girl on the team. The question was, what were their connections to Kai.  
  
"And now, ladies and gentlemen, let's meet the final member of Team Celestia!" The announcer shouted as the crowd roared, hooted, and clapped even more than before. As the announcer said this, Kai unconsciously leaned forward in his seat. As a result, the rest of the team leaned forward to see who would make Kai act like this.  
  
"Let's meet the dangerous, the cunning, loveable, undefeated, talented and so much more, JUN!" The announcer gushed out as the cheering from the crowd increased.  
  
Rai turned towards the girl with ebony hair pulled up in a Chinese bun held up with Chinese hair sticks as she walked out onto the stadium, a reddish tint to he cheeks showing.  
  
'She's beautiful.' Rai thought as his eyes followed her walking up to her teammates, a shy smile showing as she waved to the crowd. 'I wonder how she knows Kai. Great, like I have a chance with her anyways, she probably already has a boyfriend. Wait a minute! When did I start thinking about her like THAT! I don't even know her. Stop it Rai! You're getting way over your head!' He shook his head to clear his thoughts and to stop the blush that formed on his cheeks.  
  
"It's HER!" Kai gasped out, jumping out of his seat. The others stood up as well, wanting to know who the girl is that caused this reaction to the normally unemotional Kai.  
  
"Okay everybody, that's it for today unfortunately. Be here tomorrow morning because that's when the tournament begins. See you all tomorrow and remember, LET IT RIP!" The announcer finished as the crowd gave a final cheer before leaving for the day.  
  
With the crowd leaving, Kai pushed his way down to the way they came through to enter the stadium, where all the participants of the tournament were. He had seen his sister and Haoma enter there after the ceremony ended. While he was almost to the door that led to the hall, someone grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. There stood his teammates with confused and concern looks on their faces.  
  
"Kai, who are they?" Rai asked, while the others nodded, wanting to know the answer as well. Kai contemplated about not answering, but he decided not to be mean and ignore them. 'Damn, I knew staying with them would make me soft and weak.' He thought. 'Or is it that you think of them as your friends and you are actually starting to care for them?' Another part of his mind interrupted. 'Shut up.' He retorted back, but he knew that, that voice was right.  
  
"You'll see. Come on! I don't want to miss them if they leave." Kai answered to his 'friends' before turning back around.  
  
The others just stood there, shocked at Kai's action. They were so sure that he would brush them off. They all had the same thought going through their heads, 'maybe now he considers us as his friends.' They shook out of their trance and with smiles on each of their faces, followed after Kai.  
  
They were walking down the hall, when Kai stopped all of a sudden. There, a couple of metres in front of them, the girl known as Jun, had her back to them while the others stood facing them. No one had noticed them yet.  
  
"Okay, who told the announcer to say all that stuff?" Jun scolded to her friends. Silence met her question.  
  
"Okay, if you want me to admit it, it was embarrassing." She said through clenched teeth.  
  
"It was me." Haoma coolly announced, a small smile on her face, her blue eyes shinning with amusement. The rest of the girls' jaws dropped as they stared at their reserved friend who hardly played pranks on others, even though she was really good at it.  
  
Then Jun snapped out of her daze and hugged Haoma.  
  
"I'm so proud of you. I couldn't have done it better myself." Jun gushed out at her best friend.  
  
"Ya, some of Jun's personality has definitely rubbed off on you." Lily laughed out as the others agreed. Haoma just scowled and turned away from the others.  
  
"Now, what are we going to do? We don't have to be here until tomorrow afternoon. That's when the final match is taking place." Shina asked.  
  
"Well, you guys could keep training." Liz said, chuckling. The girls' faces paled as the gaped at Liz.  
  
"SLAVE DRIVER!" Shrieked Shina as she chased Liz around the group of girls while the others laughed at Shina's antics and Liz's forwardness to train them.  
  
Haoma just shook her head and looked in front of her. She gasped out loud at who she saw. There stood him, just as she remembered him three years ago, except he was older. She started getting that funny feeling in her heart whenever she saw him. She realized that she had been holding her breath ever since she gasped out. She willed herself to breathe and looked at her crush, not like she was going to admit it to anyone.  
  
The others had stopped when Haoma had gasped out. Liz, Lily, and Shina turned to who Haoma was looking at, with confused faces. They turned and saw a group of guys and one girl around their age. They noticed that Haoma was staring at the boy that was in front of all the others, with blue markings on the side of his face.  
  
Jun, whose back was to the other group looked at Haoma. She was staring intently at something or someone behind Jun. That's when Jun noticed that feeling she had before had increased 10 times, but she was too busy to notice it. 'It can't be. No, I'm just getting my hopes up!' She thought, but that feeling was still there. 'It is him!' She concluded as she turned around. What she saw made her heart stop. There stood her brother, calmly as if this thing happened everyday. Her eyes started watering with unshed tears. 'What am I doing? I'm supposed to be mad at him. Forget it, I've missed him too much. I had to be a caring person.' Jun concluded.  
  
Then to everyone's surprise, Jun ran up to Kai and hugged him, her tears dripping onto his shirt. All Kai did was smile his rare true smile down at her and put his arms around her to return the hug. Now everyone else, except Haoma was confused.  
  
Haoma just smiled at the sibling reunion. 'They must have missed each other a lot.' She thought as she looked at her childhood friends.  
  
Then Kai's piercing blue-grey eyes travelled from his sister towards Haoma and their eyes locked. He gave her a half smile and she softly smiled back at the greeting. Then he turned back towards his sister, which Haoma was glad that he did so, because then he would have seen the blush that had formed on her face. However, Kai had turned his head away from Haoma to his sister so that Haoma wouldn't see his flushed face.  
  
Everyone else was confused and didn't know what was going on. They looked at the two who were hugging then at Haoma who had a smile on her face. Then Shina had enough and walked in between the group.  
  
"What is going on here?" She shouted. That broke everyone out of their shocked daze.  
  
"YAAA!" The others shouted as well.  
  
Kai and Jun jumped apart at their shouts.  
  
"Way to ruin the moment Shina." Haoma muttered out, rolling her eyes.  
  
"What moment?" She retorted back out. She stalked over to Kai and looked intently at him, Lily and Liz right behind her. Kai was beginning to become really annoyed at their staring and narrowed his eyes at them. That's when the girls noticed his eyes. They were the same piercing blue- grey eyes as Jun.  
  
"Hey, you must be Jun's brother. You guys have the same eyes." Lily replied, pointing at his eyes.  
  
The Bladebreakers then stepped forward and looked between the two.  
  
"Ya, she's right." Max stated, while the others nodded their heads.  
  
"What I would like to know is why the sappy reunion?" Shina calmly asked, arms crossed with a smug look on her face.  
  
"Sappy?" Jun gasped out, a look of horror on her face. "At least I didn't cry when..."  
  
"I take it back!" Shina yelped, clamping a hand over Jun's mouth. Jun merrily nodded. Shina breathed a sigh of relief and turned around, but was faced with her inquisitive friends.  
  
"When did you cry?" Liz questioned.  
  
"What was it over?" Lily intrigued.  
  
"What are you two hiding?" Haoma called out from where she was still standing from the beginning of the whole scene. Only she and Kai were in their original spots.  
  
"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm...so Jun, who's this?" Shina asked waving her hand, motioning towards Kai.  
  
"Oh sorry. This is my brother Kai." Jun happily answered with a smile on her face.  
  
"Nice to meet you." They greeted Kai and he nodded his head to return the greeting.  
  
"Well these are my friends Lily, Shina and Liz. You already know Haoma." Jun slyly said to Kai, poking him in the ribs. He just glared at her while she raised an eyebrow at him, the glare not affecting her. After a moment of silence, Jun narrowed her piercing blue-grey eyes at Kai.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce your friends?" She questioned.  
  
"Now, why would I want to do that? I don't want to scare them." Kai smugly replied, with a smirk on his face. The Bladebreakers were shocked at what he said. Kai was never the one to make jokes. All Jun did was roll her eyes and smack the back of his head.  
  
"OW! I was only kidding." He gritted out to his sister.  
  
"Oops! Sorry, cancel that." Jun proudly said, waving her hand in front of his face, her head turned away from him.  
  
"You know, you could apologize a little nicer." Kai stated.  
  
"Nani! Me apologize nicer? I'm not the one who hasn't come to see his imoudo in three years."  
  
"Well, you could have come to see me. Why do I have to do everything?"  
  
"You know what? I would have gladly come to visit you if I knew where you were!" Jun shouted at him. "And for your information, you don't do everything."  
  
"Ahhh, I missed this." Haoma deeply sighed as the two siblings argued about nonsense.  
  
"You mean this is normal; I've never seen Kai act like this before." Zeo asked Haoma as the rest of the Bladebreakers agreed.  
  
"Ya, they fight more than any of us fight with each other when we play pranks and that's a lot." Shina replied.  
  
"It's normal. They never mean anything they say. This is going to take a long time, after all, they've got three years of fighting to get out." Haoma said.  
  
"Oh really?" Came an irritated voice behind them. They all jumped and turned around to see Kai and Jun both with their left eyebrow raised.  
  
"That was fast." Haoma coolly replied.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you Haoma-chan." Jun taunted. Haoma scowled at the name.  
  
"I told you not to call me that."  
  
"Oh, call you what Haoma-chan." Jun retorted back. Haoma's face darkened.  
  
"Oooo, this is gonna be good." Lily and Shina whispered to the others, flashing the same mischief smile.  
  
"Well, if you don't stop calling me that, I'm sure everyone would love to hear your nickname when you were a child." Haoma stiffly said.  
  
Jun stiffened at that.  
  
"Hehehe, gomen, I didn't mean anything." Jun squeaked out, backing away from Haoma, only to bump into the girls.  
  
"What childhood nickname." Liz innocently asked as the girls tried to corner Jun.  
  
Jun scrambled out of the way and bumped yet again into someone. She turned around and saw the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. 'Kami-sama, he's gorgeous,' she thought. She quickly shook that thought away and scrambled behind him, away from her crazy friends that were following her.  
  
"They're advancing! Call the guards, the Navy, the Japanese government, even the Emperor! It's a conspiracy!" Jun shouted behind Rai, hiding her flushed face. Rai had a faint blush on him too, but hardly anyone paid attention to him since they were all looking at Jun.  
  
"Jeez, quit it Jun. You're getting worse than Shina." Lily lazily replied.  
  
"HEY!" Shina yelled.  
  
"Actually, I learned that from her." Jun mumbled, staring at Shina. All other faces turned towards her.  
  
"WHAT! I swear it was a conspiracy!" She retaliated back.  
  
"What was?" Zeo questioned, intrigued at the girl in front of him. He wanted to get to know her for some reason.  
  
"Ummm...long story." Shina nervously replied, coughing into her hand, while covering up a blush the boy conjured up as he gazed at her.  
  
"Anyways, three years right? That's a long time." Shina finished, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Ya," Kai and Jun agreed.  
  
"I left to improve my blading skills and met with these guys. Who knew my imoudo would do the same thing." Kai explained.  
  
Jun was still behind Rai when Kai turned towards her.  
  
"I suppose you want to know who you're clutching." Kai smugly said with an arrogant smirk.  
  
Jun stepped away from Rai and stood beside him. To cover up her shyness to Rai, she put her hands on her hips and retaliated back to her brother.  
  
"That would be helpful."  
  
"Well, the one you were hiding behind is Rai." He steadily said, not even glancing at Jun. 'Rai,' she repeated in her head. 'It suits him.' She turned to Rai and gave him a shy smile before turning to the others.  
  
"That's Zeo, Max, Kenny, Tyson, and Hilary." He finished, pointing to each person as he called their name.  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you." Jun said bowing to them. "I hope my brother hasn't caused you too much trouble." She said, patting Kai's back. Kai scowled and turned away, while Jun chuckled. They all exchanged greetings before they settled down.  
  
"So, you guys know why we are here, what are you guys doing here? Are you here to watch the tournament?" Inquired Haoma to the others.  
  
"Well, we were invited to come and watch the Legends Tournament." Kenny answered.  
  
"Invited...but they only specifically invite ..." Liz's eyes widened at her realization, "you're the current World Championship Team." She blurted out to the others. The Bladebreakers nodded their heads to confirm the statement.  
  
"We're the Bladebreakes." Tyson smugly replied.  
  
"Bladebreakers." Shina repeated. "Sounds familiar."  
  
"Well maybe because I told you yesterday." Liz snorted out, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yesterday?" Lily questioned. Liz sighed in annoyance.  
  
"Remember I said that the Bladebreakers would be staying with us. I told you that when I was reading Mr. Dickinson's letter."  
  
"Ooo." Shina's eyes dawned in remembrance.  
  
"So, you guys are Mr. Dickinson's acquaintances?" Kai asked his sister.  
  
"Yes, they are." Came a voice behind them. They all turned to see Mr. Dickinson smiling at them.  
  
"Before the Bladebreakers, it was Team Celestia that the BBA sponsored." He explained. "I'm glad some of you know each other." He finished.  
  
"Know each other? That's an understatement! We got siblings here!" Shina puffed out pointing at Jun and Kai.  
  
"Yes, well I wasn't aware of that."  
  
"Oh well, what's done is done" Concluded Lily.  
  
"Ya, well this is a surprise. Who knew that when we came here, we would meet Kai's sister and see a different side of him," Max said.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Growled out Kai.  
  
"Oh nothing..." Drew out Max. Kai chose to ignore his comment.  
  
"So, how old are you Jun? You look like the same age as Kai," Hilary inquired.  
  
"That's because I am. We're twins." Informed Jun.  
  
"NANI!" Everyone but the sibling and Haoma shouted.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Did we forget to mention that?" Jun asked with a blank look on her face.  
  
"Yes, you did forget that technicality." Shina replied dryly.  
  
"So, who's older?" Liz inquired.  
  
"That would be me." Kai coolly said.  
  
"Only by an hour!" Fumed Jun. She hated being teased by Kai because he was older than her. He would always take advantage of that saying she had to listen to him because he was older.  
  
"So, it still means I'm older and therefore am your oni-chan."  
  
"Well then oni-chan, you've got some birthdays to make up. After all, I'm your only imoudo and you are my oni-chan."  
  
Kai stared in disbelief at his sister's statement before he started mumbling to himself.  
  
"We'll see." Kai arrogantly replied and Jun pouted.  
  
"Well, I hate to break the get together, but I have to go." Said Mr. Dickinson.  
  
"Nani! You're not staying for the tournament?" Asked Shina.  
  
"No, gomen, but I have important matters to get to. Well, I hope it won't be a problem if the rest of the Bladebreakers stay with you guys after the tournament."  
  
"That's fine with us," answered Haoma. "You guys are staying right?"  
  
"Ya, I don't think Jun will let use leave, especially me." Kai replied.  
  
"Oh come on, that was a given." Retorted Jun, a smile on her face.  
  
"Well, then let's get going. You guys came on the BBA bus?" Lily asked as she got nods for answers. "I remember those."  
  
"Okay, we'll pick up your luggage from the bus and put it in our ride and go home. It's pretty late anyways." Summed up Haoma.  
  
"Ya that ceremony took long. It's already 8:00 pm. We have time for dinner and then bed, since tomorrow we gotta wake up early for last minute training." Jun grumbled out as they walked out into the parking lot to the bus and the limo, which would take them to Haoma's mansion.  
  
"Is that yours?" Kenny questioned, pointing at the black limo.  
  
"Ya, the people who are running this tournament gave it to us for today and tomorrow, so free ride to do whatever." Shina grinned.  
  
"Very nice ride." Zeo grinned as well, while he and the others grabbed their luggage.  
  
"Thanks. Why don't we stop at a pizza place for dinner before we go home?" Haoma said.  
  
"HAI!" They all agreed as they got in and the limo drove off.  
  
"......"  
  
"So, you guys know any good pranks?" Shina questioned.  
  
"SHINA!" The rest of Team Celestia shouted as the limo sped away to a nearby pizzeria.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that's all for now. How'd u like it, R & R so I can put the next chapter up ^_^  
  
Ja ne 


	6. More Surprises and Preparations

AN: Hey again! So how did you like that chapter, it's one of my favourites. Well, I only got two reviews for that chapter, so I'm a little unhappy. Reviews helps me write (hint hint). Oh and if you're wondering about the pairings, they are at the end of the chapter. Well enjoy the next chapter! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I finally got rid of the lawyers. All praise me, the new owner of Beyblade. *cackles* *Poof * Cop: You are under arrest. Me: Stop wait I DON'T OWN THEM!!! Cop: Good, my job is done. Me: Now COPS!! What have I done? *sigh* Oh well, at least I own Team Celestia and its characters and plot, hehehe ^_^  
  
Thanks to Starry Nights for editing this chapter  
  
"..." talk  
  
"..." thought  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ scene change  
  
Translation:  
  
Kami-sama - God  
  
Kuso - shit  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Someone: thanks for the review and liking my story, here's the update.  
  
Dark Kaizer Ken: *blush* you really think so! Thank-you so much for liking my fic, enjoy the next chapter.  
  
AND A SPECIAL THANKS GOES OUT TO TIGER LILY 6030 WHO I FORGOT TO THANK FOR HER/HIS REWIEW AND PUT IT IN THE LAST CHAPTER SO THANK YOU TIGER LILY 6030!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5: More Surprises and Preparations  
  
The limo reached the mansion that was situated on a hill in front of the forest. They had stopped at a pizzeria on their way home to eat dinner. The girls on Team Celestia found out how the Bladebreakers got together.  
  
"Wow! You guys fought a lot of battles." Shina commented as they got out of the limo. The Bladebreakers also told them how they got to be World Champions and the teams they've fought; from the White Tigers to Team Psychic. They excluded the part about the different people who wanted their bit beast as well as that they even had bit beasts. They didn't want to complicate things and confuse Team Celestia, so they left it out.  
  
"OMG!" Gasped Hilary, as she saw the mansion.  
  
"You five live here?" Questioned Tyson in awe.  
  
"Yup! Don't feel intimated. This is the only place we found that had a big backyard for our training, not to mention the forest and the lake." Lily informed them, trying to make them comfortable.  
  
"Forest and lake?" Intrigued Rai. He did live in a remote village, so forests made him feel at home.  
  
"Ya, Jun here loves to train around wildlife, like forests. It brings out the best in her blading skills. Plus, it's actually fun to use trees, rocks, and stuff like that to train." Shina explained.  
  
"Well then what about the lake?" Asked Hilary.  
  
"Oh, that's for fun. You know for swimming and stuff." Liz explained.  
  
"Huh?" Max said.  
  
"Ya, like one time after training, Haoma said that I...well she said something to me that I didn't like so I pushed her into the lake." Jun smugly replied.  
  
They turned to Haoma, who in turn was twitching her left eyebrow and glaring at Jun. Then, she suddenly smirked.  
  
"Well, at least I didn't fall for the oldest trick in the book." She retorted back.  
  
"Well, who knew you could sink so low." Jun retaliated.  
  
"Yes, the key word is 'sink'." Haoma responded. Jun's jaw dropped open as she stood in shock at Haoma. The rest of the girls were in a similar state at how Haoma responded. The rest were gazing back and forth, wondering what was wrong. Jun turned to the other girls.  
  
"Did she just make a joke?" Questioned Jun.  
  
"Yes, yes she did." Shina answered dumbfounded.  
  
"You guys don't have to be that surprised." She muttered, walking up to the door.  
  
"Oh, in case you guys didn't figure it out yet, well Haoma asked Jun for help to get out of the water and when she had a hold of Jun's hands, she pulled her in the lake too. It was so funny." Laughed Lily as she explained it to the others.  
  
"Oh I get it, swimming- sinking, hahahaha." Tyson laughed out at the joke. The others just looked at him as if he was crazy.  
  
"Don't worry about him, he's always like that." Hilary explained to the confused girls. They nodded their heads in understanding as all of them walked into the mansion.  
  
"WOW!" The others, except Kai, gasped out as they stepped into the foyer. The white marble floor glistened by the crystal chandelier. A staircase was ahead of them ascending to the second floor before splitting to two opposite sides, left and right, going around the second floor, forming a square with rooms on each sides (square hallway). To the right of the stairway in the foyer was the family room as well as a hallway that led to the kitchen and dining room. To the left of the foyer and the staircase was the study and living room.  
  
"Awesome house." Tyson breathed out.  
  
"Thanks." Haoma replied, then indicated to everyone where everything was before they followed her up the stairs.  
  
The second floor hall had many pictures of the girls in various cities that they had visited. Haoma ushered them through the square hallway and showed them their own rooms. They were flabbergasted, in other words stunned at the rooms. Each room contained a King-size bed, night tables, bathroom, table, chairs, dresser, and their own TV.  
  
"It's beautiful!" Hilary whispered as she was shown her own room. She thanked Haoma for her hospitality before retiring into her own bedroom. After they were all shown their bedrooms and went to bed, the girls did the exact same thing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next morning...  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" A scream pierced through the dawning morning.  
  
"Kuso!" Could be heard as the Bladebreakers fell off their beds and ran to where the commotion was taking place. What they saw was what they weren't suspecting. They thought something bad had happened, like a robber or an axe murderer (AN: LOL, Tyson would SSOOOO think that), but they were greeted with an amusing sight. There stood Haoma, leaning against her doorframe rubbing her temples while Shina and Liz stood in the middle of the hall, staring wide-eyed at a door.  
  
Suddenly, Lily raced out of the door, an empty pail in her hand as she ran into the hallway. On her heels was a furious, yet completely drenched Jun.  
  
"Oh come on Jun! I had to wake you up somehow!" Laughed Lily as she ducked away from Jun's hands.  
  
"Well, you could of used an alarm clock." Jun shouted.  
  
"Well, doesn't this sight seem familiar?" Shina sarcastically said, eyeing Jun whose waist length hair was plastered to her face and back.  
  
"Yes, didn't we wake up to this prank two days ago?" Answered Haoma.  
  
"Ya, but this isn't a prank, I really had to wake her up for training and this was the only thing I could think of." Lily innocently stated as she used Shina as a shield from Jun.  
  
"Well, then I guess we should get rid of that feeble brain of yours and put in a working one." Shouted Jun as she ripped Shina from Lily's grasp. Then out of no where, she pulled out a jar of honey.  
  
"Oh no, not the honey! Anything but the honey." Gasped Lily as she slowly inched away from Jun.  
  
"Calm down people, we don't want to repeat this again." Shina calmly stated in between Jun and Lily even though she wanted to be anywhere but there.  
  
"Ya, it took days to get that honey off from my hair." Whined Lily, as she fingered her golden-blonde tresses.  
  
"You're just jealous that you didn't think of it first." Said Haoma, a smirk on her face.  
  
"No," fidgeted Shina and Lily. "Fine, it was the best prank ever." They said in unison.  
  
"Ahhhh, the sweet sound of defeat." Gushed Jun as she lowered the jar of honey. Shina and Lily breathed a sigh of relief. Liz took the jar of honey out of Jun's hands.  
  
"I thought I got rid of all the jars of honey." Mumble Liz as she headed off to the kitchen to throw the jar away.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know Liz was still traumatized because of that." Jun said.  
  
"I'm not TRAUMITIZED." Liz's voice carried from downstairs.  
  
"Denial is the first step to admitting it." Shouted Jun.  
  
"Jun, you're dripping all over the carpet." Haoma pointed out.  
  
"Well, thank-you for thinking about my well-being." Muttered Jun, as she squeezed the water out of her hair onto Haoma.  
  
"Hey!" Shrieked Haoma before she glared at Jun. Jun just blinked at her before Haoma walked into her room. Shina and Lily were on the floor laughing. Jun walked over to then and glared at them.  
  
"Eep," they yelped before running to their rooms. Jun turned around and saw the Bladebreakers staring with wide eyes.  
  
"Is it always like this?" Asked Rai, looking at her from head to toe. 'Kami-sama, she's beautiful even wet.' He thought. (AN: not like that u hentai, LOL)  
  
"Pretty much. If you guys want breakfast, Liz is downstairs in the kitchen making it, since it's her turn." Said Jun as she walked into her room, her face flushed from Rai's lingering gaze. When he had looked at her, she realized that her flannel pants and tank top (her PJs) were stuck to her like a second skin. She went back into her room to take a shower and get dressed in her normal clothes and put her hair up (AN: If u can't remember what that is, look in the prologue)  
  
As she was doing this, the others got dressed and went down to breakfast. By the time she got there, they had started.  
  
"So, you guys want to start training after breakfast?" Liz casually asked. Utensils could be heard dropping on the floor as a result.  
  
"Um, Liz why don't you go with the guys and watch the tournament, you know, so you can gather stats?" Lily drew out, shrinking into her chair.  
  
"Oh yes, I totally forgot. I have to collect the data. I've been neglecting to do so. This should be interesting, the best in the world." Liz mused, oblivious to what Lily was doing. The rest of Team Celestia breathed a sigh of relief which the Bladebreakers just grinned at.  
  
Even though the Bladebreakers hadn't know the team for long, they knew that Liz was ruthless in training like Kenny, except she was a little bit worse.  
  
"So, what are you guys gonna do while we're gone? Shouldn't you be watching your opponents before the finals to check out their moves?" Zeo questioned.  
  
"We can't, against tournament rules, so we're going to train." Shina answered.  
  
After they had finished their breakfast and said their goodbyes and said good luck, Team Celestia went to their backyard to train.  
  
"So, Haoma, how does it feel seeing your boyfriend Kai after such a long time?" Jun teased. Haoma's face flushed at the comment.  
  
"BOYFRIEND!" The other two shouted.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend!" Cried Haoma. The three girls laughed at the outburst.  
  
"Oh, Shina I wouldn't be laughing. I saw your red face when Zeo was talking to you." Scoffed Haoma. Shina stopped laughing at this as her face turned as red as a tomato. Jun and Lily laughed even harder than before.  
  
"So, what about Lily? I saw how she was looking at Max." Shina slyly said. Now it was Lily's turn to turn red as her blush flamed across her face. It was only Jun who was laughing, but it wouldn't last long.  
  
"Two words Jun, your weakness." Lily said in a sing-song voice. Jun stopped laughing at this and visibly paled.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Stuttered Jun.  
  
"Oh, we're talking about your weakness for guys with long black hair and a certain Bladebreaker with long black hair." Lily taunted. A fiery red blush streaked across Jun's face at the comment.  
  
"So that doesn't mean anything. Just because I have a weakness for guys with long black hair doesn't mean I like him or anything." Shouted Jun, covering her flushed face.  
  
"Well, Jun, I did see that blush when you saw him yesterday." Responded Haoma.  
  
"Wha...wha..." Jun stuttered, but didn't manage to form any words. The other three girls laughed at this.  
  
"Oh, don't worry we won't tell him as long as you don't tell the others we like them." Shina.  
  
"Fine." Jun agreed.  
  
They joked around more, teasing each other about their crush until Haoma made them stop and train.  
  
By the afternoon they were done and left to participate in the tournament finals.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Hold the fanfic, in case u haven't figured it out, the pairings are as follow:  
  
Kai/Haoma  
  
Rai/Jun  
  
Max/Lily  
  
Zeo/Shina  
  
Tyson/Hilary  
  
Kenny/Liz  
  
Oh and if your wondering about the plot, it comes up around chapter 8 or 9, so hold tight! ^_^  
  
Remember, R & R or I won't update! Reviews pushes me to write and update. All I'm asking for is five reviews or more, not too hard people! PLEASE!  
  
Ja ne 


	7. Let it RIP!

AN: *glaring* nobody reviewed for chapter 5, I feel so depressed and unloved. However, since I AM a devoted authoress, I will update anyways, but if you guys want anymore chapter, REVIEW!  
  
NOTE: THE PLOT STARTS NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!  
  
Thanx to Starry Nights for editing  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade though I would like to, maybe someday ^_^ *goes off to plan to take over Beyblade*  
  
"......" talking  
  
'......" thought  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* scene change  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6: Let it Rip!  
  
"Wow, that was awesome! Did you guys see that!?" Tyson exclaimed, nearly drooling in front of him after watching the previous match.  
  
"Yes, Tyson we did see that." The others said in a monotone voice.  
  
The Bladebreakers along with Hilary, Kenny, and Liz, had been watching the preliminaries since the morning waiting to see who Team Celestia would face. The preliminaries had just finished and the winner was a team called The Vipers.  
  
"Well the finals are gonna start soon and I can't wait!" Tyson shouted pumping his fists in the air.  
  
The others sighed in relief when the announcer appeared in the middle of the stadium to start the finals and Tyson stopped his crazy behaviour.  
  
"Well how is everyone doing?!" The announcer yelled out and was answered by a roar of cheers.  
  
"All right! Now for the FINALS! We have The Vipers versus the previous World Champions TEAM CELESTIA!" A loud roar of approval was heard at the matching of the team names.  
  
"Now enters The Vipers" Applauses could be heard as the group of four boys in their late teens, early twenties, arrogantly walked into the stadium to take their place on the left side of the Beyblade dish.  
  
"Now I would gladly like to introduce Haoma, Lily, Shina, and last but not least Jun from TEAM CELESTIA!" A thunderous roar of cheering was heard as the group of girls casually walked into the stadium and stood on the right side of the dish.  
  
The Bladebreakers as well as Liz stood up and cheered on the team with the crowd.  
  
"Well, this is gonna be a great battle!" Max said with enthusiasm. "I wonder who's gonna win?"  
  
The others nodded, but Liz didn't say anything except type into her laptop.  
  
"So, Liz what are the chances the girls have?" Kenny asked the brunette.  
  
"Hmmm......I would say pretty good," she drew out glancing at the girls.  
  
"Why do you say that? What makes you confident that they have a good chance?" Zeo asked.  
  
"You'll see" was all Liz had to say as the announcer's voice came out of the speakers. They all turned towards the stadium.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the middle of the stadium, the two beyblade teams were having some sort of a staring contest until the captain of the Vipers gave a bark of a laughter.  
  
"You little girls better give up now. You're way over your head!" He bellowed out as the others laughed at the girls.  
  
The girls were agitated at the remark and slowly Jun crept up in front of the other girls. She stopped when she was eye and eye with the captain of the rival team across the dish, though she wasn't as tall as him.  
  
"Did you just call us 'little girls'?" She gritted out and glared at them, and if looks could kill they probably would have been dead at least ten times.  
  
The boys slowly backed away from the girl and averted their eyes, the glare creeping them out and leaving a stitch of fear in them.  
  
"Let the battle begin boys," she throated out before turning around and walking past the smug looking girls.  
  
"All right now! The battle goes as this. The first team to four wins, becomes the winners to the Legends Tournament! So teams, pick your first member to battle!" The announcer said as the teams made their way to their benches.  
  
A member from the Vipers was already waiting to battle as Team Celestia was still choosing who to go first.  
  
"So same order as always?" Shina asked sitting on the bench. The girls agreed to this.  
  
"Ok, so I'll go first, then Shina, Haoma, and last Jun, right?" Lily said, again gaining agreement from the girls.  
  
"Wish me luck!" Lily grinned as she walked out onto the dish.  
  
"GOOD LUCK!" They said in unison at the retreating figure.  
  
"All right! Now get ready. One, two, three, LET IT RIP!" With that said, the two let out their beyblades from their launchers in a blur.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, how does Lily battle, Liz?" Hilary asked as the blades crashed into one another.  
  
"Well, Lily is mostly about defence. She believes that defence is the key to winning, and her beyblading skills are ruthless!" Liz answered.  
  
"Kind of like Max here!" Tyson said nudging Max.  
  
"Yup!" Liz answered as she turned back to the battle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily's blade kept dodging the oncoming attacks of the other blade and her opponent was becoming a little bit frustrated.  
  
"Will you stop dodging me!?" He shouted at Lily.  
  
"Gladly." With that she met him with a head on attack with her blade.  
  
They kept attacking each other for some time until Lily thought it was pointless.  
  
"GO PERSEPHONE! (see prologue for pronunciation of the word) FINISH IT OFF!" Lily shouted as her beyblade sped up and collided with the other blade, successfully knocking it out of the dish.  
  
"The winner is LILY! That's one win for Team Celestia everybody!" The crowd cheered on the victor as she waved at the crowd, heading back towards the bench.  
  
The girls sitting on the bench whistled and hooted as Lily came upon them and bowed in front of them before plopping down on the bench. Shina stood up and walked to the dish meeting the next opponent as her friends shouted good luck behind her.  
  
"That was a fluke. Don't even think about another win." The older teen said as he sneered at the girl in front of him.  
  
Shina smiled up at him, before smacking him behind his head and then walking back towards her place by the dish.  
  
The boy just stood in shock at what the girl did while the girls sitting on the bench howled with laughter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"She's learning too much from Jun." Liz said laughing, as all the other people in the crowd were speechless at what Shina did.  
  
Suddenly Zeo's laughter could be heard joining the girls, before the whole crowd joined in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The battle started as any normal battle. However, unlike Lily, Shina didn't dodge her opponent's attack. She met them head on. She was high on offence, so she didn't run from the attacks. No, she actually attacked and was doing a pretty good job. She kept attacking with her blade, leaving no chance for a counterattack from her opponent.  
  
Her opponent tried with all his might to attack, but he couldn't. Shina, seeing as there was no point of wasting time, decided to end the battle.  
  
"LEO ATTACK!" Shina shouted as her blade put on a burst of speed and knocked its opponent's blade out of the dish.  
  
"That's two wins for Team Celestia!" The crowed cheered as Shina skipped back towards her team-mates, waving her blade in the air.  
  
Her friend shook their heads as she pranced around Haoma as she got up, before she sat down. Haoma walked up to the dish and looked upon her challenger. He just sneered at her holding up his launcher, ready for battle.  
  
"A man with few words, I like that. You won't be complaining when you lose." She calmly said, getting in a similar stance.  
  
Their blades crashed into each other, rebounding back towards the edge nearly toppling over the dish. The blade swept around the dish before colliding with one another in a power struggle, both blades and bladers denying the other the upper-hand. After awhile, Haoma's blade pulled up, winning the power struggle, and attacked her enemy.  
  
"FINISH IT OFF NURI!" She yelled as her blade shot forward, colliding with the other blade and propelling it out of the dish.  
  
"That's three wins in a row for Team Celestia! One more and they win! Can Jun accomplish this?"  
  
The crowd cheered as Haoma sat down and Jun stepped up onto the dish.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"WOW! That was an awesome battle. I never knew they were that good." Hilary said as the others agreed. They turned towards Liz who was grinning.  
  
"You haven't seen nothing yet." She said, indicating at Jun who was boring holes at the captain of the team. He was averting her gaze and looking over his launcher. Jun shook her head at him and gave him a look of pity. He looked up at the girl and caught the look of pity he was receiving and scowled at her. Suddenly his eyes widened in realization.  
  
"You were toying with us weren't you. You guys weren't even trying your hardest!" He accused Jun. She nodded her head to confirm his suspicions.  
  
"Yes, my friends were, but I won't. I'm ending this as soon as possible. You guys have had enough damage done to your pride. After all, you guys are and will be beaten by 'little girls'." Jun said, putting more annunciation on the words 'little girls'.  
  
With that said the two launched their blade and they both collided head on in the air, in a burst of sparks and smoke.  
  
When the smoke cleared, Jun's blade spinned around the dish in a blur, its speed tremendous. The captain of the VIiper's blade was outside the dish on its side, indicating Jun as the winner.  
  
The crowd cheered as Team Celestia was announced as the winner of the tournament and given a trophy.  
  
Jun bowed towards the losing team and retreated towards her friends who were waiting for her, shaking their heads.  
  
"We'll talk later." Haoma coolly said turning towards the exit of the stadium, heading towards their private room.  
  
"Great." Jun drew out following her as she waved at the cheering crowd, Shina and Lily hot on her heels doing the same thing towards the crowd.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" Tyson asked Liz who had stood up and was walking towards the room where the girls would be.  
  
"THAT would be Jun's blading skills." She calmly explained to the hyperactive teen.  
  
The others stuttered at that response.  
  
"What did you expect? She's undefeated you know, tournament battle wise. Actually, I don't even remember the last time she lost, it has been a long time since she lost, a very long time. She's considered the best on the team, she USUALLY doesn't fool around when battling. There have been times when she does, but that's rare." Liz concluded to the stunned group.  
  
"She's THAT good?" Rai asked in awe.  
  
"Yes, even better! You guys haven't seen anything yet! From what I saw, the girls weren't even trying, but don't tell them I told you that." She winked at them stopping at the door that read Team Celestia.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You know, Jun, you didn't have to end it that early." Haoma said to Jun staring her down in disapproval.  
  
"I know, but I didn't want to toy with them. The other members had enough humiliation as it was."  
  
"I know, but people are going to get suspicious. What is your brother going to say? You can't tell him or the others about our bit beast and how they make us stronger when we train with them. They won't understand." Haoma explained to the nervous teen.  
  
"I know! I don't want others to try and take my bit beast again like last time in the World Championship Tournament when the Black Ninjas tried to steal them away and almost succeeded."  
  
"Yes, they almost did, but we won. We proved to them and ourselves, that we're the rightful owners to our bit beast." Haoma concluded.  
  
"Let's just hope we don't see the Black Ninjas anytime soon." Lily scowled out, scoffing at the floor.  
  
"Actually, I don't want to see them ever!" Sighed Shina as she slumped into the couch by the right wall in their square room.  
  
They all nodded at Shina's statement, but Jun had a foreboding feeling in her that something bad was going to happen soon. She was a bit worried, but she didn't show it for the sake of her friends. She knew that if she told them, they would worry because these feelings that Jun usually got were true. She hoped that this one wasn't true and she was just imagining it or exaggerating it.  
  
The doorknob turned and in came Liz with the Bladebreakers, including Hilary and Kenny.  
  
"Great battle!" Liz said coming in and sitting in an empty seat.  
  
"Thanks." They said in unison.  
  
"Ya, I've never seen a more awesome battle." Tyson said, while the others nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
The Bladebreakers decided not to ask them why they held back and how good they were because of what Liz said about not telling them. If they didn't want it to be known, they understood. After all, they didn't want them to know about their bit beasts. Telling others always caused some sort of problem. If they told them, someone was bound to come after them, it was some sort of curse. (AN: LOL, a curse, hehehehe. Well it is true, whenever others have found out about their bit beasts, a bad guy has always shown up)  
  
"Gee, you think so? I don't know, I probably have seen better." Shina joked as the others laughed.  
  
"Ok! Let's go home. I'm starved for some home cooked food made by our very own chef JUN!" Lily exclaimed looking at Jun with puppy dog eyes. Jun tried not to look but failed. She couldn't say no to that face. Jun slumped down in defeat and crossed her arms, before turning her head away from the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Fine!" She breathed out while Lily shouted for joy and high-fived Shina.  
  
With that settled they left the stadium with their trophy and set out for home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I know it is not the best chapter! U_U Did anyone notice the foreshadowing in this chapter that includes the plot. That's ok if you didn't. Anyways, the plot will come up in the next chapter or so, so watch out for it. It's gonna get good. Also, update will be a little slow for this month because I've got exams this month, but after it'll be back on schedule, but I will try to keep on schedule.  
  
R & R for the next chapter or I won't put it up! ^_^ how do I know if you like it or not if you don't review......so REWIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It gives me inspiration to write!  
  
Ja ne 


	8. Brotherly Love and Truth or Dare?

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I have a good reason. I had *gasp* EXAMS! But, they're done now so enjoy! If you have suggestion, put them in your reviews or email me a white_rose0328@hotmail.com.  
  
Note: Since I haven't updated in a long time, I think its been two or three weeks, this chapter is extra long. I even expanded it from how it originally was just for you. So enjoy! ^_^ Remember reviews = updates!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, my plan failed! *grumbles while walking away*   
  
Thanks to Starry Nights for editing  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Tinkerbell: thanks for the review, I'm glad you like the pairings!  
  
Chaosxlovexgirl: thanks for the review. Really, you like my story that much! Wow! Well the story just getting started so enjoy the next chapter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7: A Brother's Love and Truth or Dare?  
  
In the darkness of the night, silence could be heard to those that passed by the abandoned warehouses. However, one was not abandoned. A lone figure masked by the cover of darkness weaved through the maze of warehouses until it stopped in front of one.  
  
  
Dark eyes, almost black in colour, could be seen through the mask of darkness. From the looks of it, one would say the lone figure was up to something cynical.   
  
The figure stepped into the warehouse and made his way into the middle of the square warehouse littered with boxes. Once the hooded figure reached the middle of the room, he looked towards the right and found a couch, a coffee table, and a TV. Situated on the couch were two figures as well as a third figure up on the railings above the other two. The three turned towards the newcomer.  
  
  
The two on the couch appeared to be a boy and a girl, and the one on the railing was also a girl. All three looked to be in their late teens of 17-18, including the boy that had just walked in.  
  
  
"Well, did you find anything?" The teen boy on the couch asked the hooded figure.  
  
"Well, the group of boys who hold the four sacred bit beasts are a group called the Bladebreakers. However, from what I've heard and read, lots of people have been after them and they managed to keep their bit beasts and defeated all those that opposed them. Even Boris wasn't successful!" The hooded figure explained.  
  
"Well then, if they're that good, then we go after the lone wolf." The same boy who had asked the question replied.  
  
"Lone Wolf?" The girl sitting beside him asked.  
  
"Yes, the lone wolf, the Keeper of the Guardian." The girl on the railing explained.  
  
"The Keeper holds the most powerful bit beast in this world. Once we get it from the Keeper, we'll not only have the Guardian's power, but we'll also hold the power of the four sacred bit beasts since they are controlled by the Guardian and they must listen to the Guardian. We'll tell the Guardian what to do since we own it, and it'll bring the sacred bit beasts to us." The boy further explained.  
  
"HE'll be happy with that, to gain the power of the Guardian." The girl on the couch said.  
  
"Ya, while we get the four sacred bit beasts, not bad." The boy on the couch drew out, a menacing smirk on his darkened face.  
  
"So, who is the Keeper?" The girl on the railing said as she jumped down onto the warehouse floor.  
  
"Don't know yet, but we'll see. Let's get going, we've got a Keeper to find!" The hooded figure grinned as all four got up and left the warehouse to find the Keeper of the Guardian, so the search for the Keeper had started *coughtitlecough*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Next morning......  
  
Birds were chirping in the morning light as a teenaged girl with ebony hair stumbled out of her bed. Jun woke up and noticed that the time read nine in the morning.  
  
"Too early..." She yawned out as she walked to her window. She pulled back at her curtains, expecting the sun's bright rays to pierce through her eyes, but that didn't happen.  
  
She opened her eyes slowly, having them closed when she opened her curtains, and looked at her window. There was a huge piece of paper that was taped to the window from the outside. On it read:  
  
Gomen for the others that I missed, but  
OTANJOUBI OMEDEDO GOZAIMAS  
IMOUDO!!  
  
(Sorry for the others, but  
Happy Birthday  
little sister)  
  
Jun knew who it was from, her only brother, Kai. She shook her head at the sweet brotherly gesture. She knew her brother closed off at other people, and many never knew who he really was, but she knew how sweet her brother was to her. His anti-social attitude went with everyone else, except her and sometimes Haoma.  
  
She quickly took a shower and got dressed and went out to the hallway. From listening, she figured that no one else was awake. She grinned at the idea coming to her. She took a bunch of string and tied the ends to her four friends' doorknobs. There were three strings on each doorknob connecting to the other three doorknobs, so they couldn't open their doors. With her little prank for the day done, she walked to her brother's room, keeping in mind to thank him for his little gift. She wondered when he did that and how he got it onto her window, but concluded that maybe he asked Haoma or something.  
  
She walked to her brother's room and slowly opened the door. She silently crept into the room and stood in front of her brother's bed. She figured she could play a trick on him and claim it that she missed teasing him. So, she crept towards her brother, bent down towards his ears and screamed.  
  
"HAOMA GOT KIDNAPPED!!!!" Jun screamed. With that said, her brother shot out of his bed and fell off of it.  
  
"What happened to Haoma?!" He yelled, an angry, yet concerned look on his face.  
  
"Oh nothing, she's sleeping, it's just that YOU"RE IN LOVE WITH HER." She shouted out loud, storming out the room and slamming the door in Kai's face, seeing as he was chasing her.  
  
The rest of the Bladebreakers were in the hallway because of the commotion. They looked at Kai's door, where all the commotion was heard and they saw Jun holding the doorknob to prevent Kai from getting out. She turned towards the others and noticed that they were still in their sleeping clothes and when she saw Rai in his black boxers and white muscles shirt, she quickly turned away, her face flushed from just the sight of him. She suddenly let go of the knob and the door swung back, Kai almost falling backwards. He calmly walked towards his sister, who was slowly backing away from her enraged brother.  
  
"Look Haley's Comet." Jun shouted while the other's turned to where she was pointing (Ceiling) and then ran off. The other's turned back to where she stood and sweat-dropped.  
  
"I can't believe we actually did that." Hilary stated.  
  
"Reflexes, it happens." Kenny explained. They turned towards the other side of the hallway, where another commotion was taking place. They turned around a corner and came upon a strange, yet hilarious sight.  
  
Jun was standing in the middle of the hallway where strings were crossing to each doorway. The occupant inside each door were yelling at Jun to open the door while trying to break the string by trying to pull the door open so it would stretch and break, but sadly or fortunately, it wasn't working.  
  
Jun was laughing at her friends' antics. The others joined in as well. Jun turned towards the others and managed to get through the jungle of strings to them. She launched herself at her brother in a hug.  
  
"Thanks for the birthday sign. I love it!" She exclaimed letting go of him. Kai just coughed and turned away, too embarrassed at showing his soft side that got out when he was around his sister.  
  
"AAWWWWWWWWWW! Did our little Kai did something nice for his sister?" Tyson said in a baby voice. Kai just glared at him, while Hilary tripped him over. They then heard a snap and turned towards the sound. There stood Haoma with her door opened and a pair of scissors in her hands.  
  
"Well it's about time someone realized that." Jun said, her voice filled with amusement. Haoma just shook her head and smiled at her best friend's gift for pranks. The others were soon released with their own pair of scissors at hand.  
  
Once everyone was out, Jun just looked at her friends, new and old, and had to giggle. They were all still in their nightwear, the guys in boxers and shirts, the girls in tank tops with shorts or long sweatpants. When they realized why Jun was laughing, they quickly turned towards their rooms to get dressed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was after lunch when everything was settled. Everyone gathered into the living room, too bored or tired to do any work or training.  
  
"So, what are we gonna do?" Lily asked the others.  
  
"I KNOW! Truth or Dare!" Shouted Shina, a glint in her eyes, stating that she was up to something, but nobody caught a glimpse of this or they wouldn't have agreed to participate in this game.  
  
They all agreed and sat on the couches while others sat on the floor. Lily got to go first and she had a great idea in mind.  
  
"Tyson, truth or dare."  
  
"...um, dare!"  
  
"Okay, I dare you to go in the closet for five minutes with......HILARY!" Lily shouted with glee. The others sat up in amusement and turned towards the two horror struck teens.  
  
"WHAT!" they both shouted in unison.  
  
"You heard me, now get going!" Lily stated, as she ushered them to the closet. When the closet door was closed, Lily turned around and was greeted by a bunch of grins. They all knew how Hilary and Tyson liked each other, but were too stubborn to say anything. This would hopefully bring them together and all they had to do was wait.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As soon as the door was closed, Hilary and Tyson were faced with darkness while in front of each other. They were so uncomfortable with the silence that surrounded them. They couldn't get the other off their mind, but were too scared to ask them out for fear of rejection. Thinking enough was enough, they both started to say something at the same time, but were interrupted by each other.  
  
"You first, Hilary."  
  
"No, you first."  
  
"But I insist..."  
  
"Tyson!"  
  
"All right...um, so how's school?"  
  
"Tyson I know that isn't what you wanted to talk about."  
  
"Really? Then what was I going to talk about?" Said Tyson, with a smug look on his face and a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.  
  
"Tyson! I can't believe you! Can you ever be serious? Here I am trying to tell you..." Hilary was stopped by a pair of lips on her lips, more importantly the pair of lips belonging to Tyson. After the shock of this, Hilary shyly returned the kiss, before they were reminded that they needed air to live.  
  
"...that you like me." Tyson calmly finished off the sentence that Hilary was saying before she was interrupted.  
  
"Ya," Hilary breathed out with a full-fledged blush showing, in which Tyson chuckled at, saying she looked cute with the blush and pulling her into a hug.  
  
Just when they were getting comfortable and thinking about going for another kiss, the door suddenly opened. The two suddenly jumped apart and turned towards their giddy friends that all had the same knowing smirk.  
  
"Well?" They all asked in unison. The two looked at each other and it dawned to them that they were set up. They shook their heads at their friends' antics.  
  
"Well what?" They answered back.  
  
"ARE YOU TWO TOGETHER OR NOT?" They shouted.  
  
"Yes we are." They calmly stated. They others just shouted 'finally' while pulling the two out of the closet.  
  
"Okay, Tyson! It's your turn!" Lily said as soon as they were seated again.  
  
"Zeo! Truth or dare?" Tyson timidly asked.  
  
"Truth!" Zeo said, shrinking back away from Tyson who with Hilary, were still giving murderous glares at everyone. Suddenly, Tyson's glare turned into a full-blown smirk.  
  
"Ok, so do you have a crush on someone?" He said to the red-faced Zeo who was taking glances towards Shina's direction, though it went unnoticed by the Bladereakers. While the others leaned forward to listen to the obvious answer, Jun, Liz, Lily, and Haoma, took a glance at Shina to see a red-faced girl, sitting there with her head staring at the floor like it was the most interesting thing on the planet.  
  
"Y-yes." Zeo managed to stutter out, his face still in flames.  
  
"Who is it?" Tyson blurted out. Zeo's face suddenly paled at the question, before he got himself together.  
  
"You can only ask one question, so I don't have to answer that question." He stated firmly. The others, except the blushing Shina, groaned at this.  
  
"All right my turn! Shina, truth or dare?" Zeo asked the girl.  
  
"Truth." She blurted out without thinking. She silently prayed he didn't ask anything personal.  
  
"Who taught you how to beyblade, you know the trick you did at the tournament where your opponent couldn't even attack?" He asked, very intrigued. (A/N: See chapter 6 if you can't remember.)  
  
"Oh! Jun did." She answered easily, sighing in relief.  
  
The others, beside the members of Team Celestia, turned towards Jun with a look of awe on their faces. Jun turned towards them, her delicate left eyebrow quirked up.  
  
"It's Shina's turn now." She said, brushing them off.  
  
"OK! Jun truth or dare?" Shina asked.  
  
"Mmmmmm....dare!" Jun stated, a little suspicious at the grin that Shina was sporting. However, she didn't want to say truth because she knew that Shina would make her admit her crush on Rai.  
  
Shina frowned at Jun's answer and glared at the floor for a second before an evil and devious grin crossed her lips. Jun's eyes widened at the grin and slowly backed away from Shina.  
  
"I dare you to undergo a..............MAKEOVER! Just for today though." Shina exclaimed.  
  
"WHAT!" Jun yelled and jumped up off the floor in which she was sitting on.  
  
"You heard me! I'm giving you a makeover. LET'S GO!" Said Shina as she pulled the unwilling teen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Half an hour later.........................  
  
Shina walked into the living room where the others were watching TV. She cleared her throat to get their attention.  
  
"Well, I would like to introduce the new, improved, well for today only though, JUN!" Shouted Shina, motioning her hand towards the doorway.  
  
They all turned towards the doorway to find nothing. Shina sighed as she walked towards the doorway and stood in the doorway turning to her right.  
  
"Come on Jun!" Shina urged.  
  
"No!" A muffled voice stated. Shina just shrugged at her other friends and tried to coax Jun to let them see her, even though she was embarrassed.  
  
"I look so stupid!" Jun said. Shina gave her a deadpan look. Haoma calmly walked towards the two arguing girls, one that you saw, the other hidden. She turned towards her best friend and ever so careful, one eyebrow lifted up to show Haoma's surprise, before a full smirk appeared on her face. Now Haoma wasn't the type to express her thoughts and feelings out- loud or even try to be funny or witty, but there is always a first time for everything.  
  
"Damn Jun, you look se~xy." Haoma said, looking at her friend in amusement. Shina looked at her and pointed a finger at Haoma.  
  
"She stole my phrase!" Shina exclaimed in wonderment. By this time, Lily and Liz were on the floor laughing their heads off at the unexpected behaviour from Haoma.  
  
Haoma grabbed Jun's hand and pulled her into the doorway. The others looked at Jun in disbelief. Jun was wearing blue low-rise jeans that had slits at the outside of each leg going from the knee down. She was wearing black pumps and her purple top was sleeveless attaching from around her neck and at the back. Her back was bare except for the tie in the back of the top and the front of the top ended just above her belly button. She was light makeup and her waist length ebony hair was out free from its bun. The front of her hair was pulled back in a clip while two strands were hugging her face at the side. In short, she looked gorgeous. She had a tiny blush on her face as she looked towards her friends.  
  
They were all shocked at her new look. They couldn't believe that their sweet, nice Jun could look like that. Jun's eyes caught the eyes of Rai, who was also blushing. He gave her a smirk that made Jun want to melt. The others were coming out of their trances and commented on how great Jun looked. As they settled down, they began the game again.  
  
'Just to let you guys know, this is only for today!" Jun stressed out to the others. The others nodded their heads to show their understanding.  
  
"Now, Kai, truth or dare?" Jun said to her brother. She knew her brother would never pick truth, since he never wanted anybody to know his feelings and he never even expresses himself. She had the perfect dare for him.  
  
"Dare." He said, boring holes into her with his intense gaze, just daring her to make a stupid dare up. Jun smirked and stood up, walked towards her brother and whispered into his ear.  
  
"Before you leave Kyoto, you have to tell how you feel about Haoma to her." Jun whispered to her brother. He looked shocked before nodding his head in understanding. The others looked at Jun.  
  
"He has a time limit until he leaves Kyoto to do his dare. The rest is a secret" Jun said. The others groaned at this as they settled themselves to play the game for the remainder of the afternoon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Found anything out?" The teen boy said from his space on the couch as he was there last night.  
  
"Yes." The hooded figure from before stated.  
  
"So..."  
  
"Yes, guess who the sister to the captain of the Bladebreakers is?" He asked.  
  
"Who?" The girl sitting beside the teen boy on the couch asked.  
  
"Out with it." The other girl sitting on the railings said.  
  
"Well, it's our dear old friend Jun." He said, each word dripping with sarcasm and hate.  
  
The teen boy abruptly stood up with a scowl before a malice grin broke through.  
  
"Let's go find our dear friend Jun." He said as he walked out of the abandoned warehouse.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: OMG! What's going to happen? How do they know Jun? And who are these mysterious people? Tune to the next chapter and all your questions will be answered, if I get enough reviews that is. I'm a little depressed 'cause no one reviews my story, so I really don't know if anybody is reading this story. I just want to know. Just review to say hi!  
  
Note: if you have suggestions, say in your review, ok?  
  
R & R PLEASE!!!!!  
  
Ja ne (See ya) 


	9. Black Ninjas

Disclaimer: me no own Beyblade or Finding Nemo.  
  
Black Ninjas  
  
Yin: means darkness. Her bit beast is a vulture that goes by the name Merle.  
  
Yang: means light. His bit beast is a coyote named Kantira  
  
Mel: as in Melas, which means black. Her bit beast is a crow named Nappa.  
  
Nigel: Latin for dark or black. His bit beast is a piranha named Onji.  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES:  
  
MELANIE: Thanks for thinking my story is great! Here's an update!  
  
Anime-obsessed:P : Thanks for reviewing and I know, the strings! I was laughing when I wrote that! ^_^  
  
Wow! Thanks for the reviews! My birthday is this Sunday, March 28, and I'm hoping to reach the 20 reviews mark! I need your help so REVIEW!  
  
"........." speaking  
  
'.........' thought  
  
*~*~*~* change of scene or some time later  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 8: Black Ninjas  
  
"I can't believe they made me do it. When I get back there, they are so gonna get it. Maybe I should just dye all their hair neon pink while they sleep." Muttered Jun as she walked back from the supermarket with a bag of groceries in her arms.  
  
When they had stopped playing truth or dare, the girls had decided to get a head start on dinner only to find they were low on food, so they all nominated Jun to go get some while they watched a movie.  
  
Jun reflected on how she was FORCED into getting groceries. She was still in the clothes that Shina had put on her. She was pulled up from the couch she was resting on and dragged to the door. Money was stuffed into her hands and the next thing she knew, she was locked out of the house.  
  
She had stayed there banging on the door, ringing the doorbell, and even tried to find another way into the house, but that didn't work out for her. So, she straightened her clothes, held up her head high and walked to the supermarket to get some groceries.  
  
Now she walked home, the setting sun casting pink and orange streaks across the sky. She smiled as she took her time to reach home, even though she knew it wasn't safe for her to walk alone at night since she lived in a secluded area by the forest.  
  
As she walked on the deserted path that led her to her house, she reflected on how that in just a couple of days, her life had gotten a lot exciting. She had to admit that it was quite boring for sometime without beyblading. Now they were back to battling and her brother with his friends had shown up as well and were staying with her and her team. Life was looking good at this point for Jun, well, except the point that she was wearing clothes that she would never wear. She gave them a look of distaste before a blush appeared as she remembered the way Rai had looked at her when she came out to show everyone. She shook her head to get rid of the thought and willed herself to get rid of the blush.  
  
She hummed as she walked on the path, the forest to her right and the road and open country to her left. It was getting dark so she quickened her pace until something made her freeze in her tracks.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here? If it isn't our dear, old friend Jun." A gruff voice said as four images quickly came out of the forest and surrounded her. She recognized the figures all too well, the members of the Black Ninjas, whom Team Celestia had beaten two year ago. They were the ones that had wanted to steal her team's bit beast.  
  
The hooded figure to the right of her was called Nigel. He had deeply rich brown hair and dark brown eyes that gave you the creeps if he stared at you. He had a dark cloak covering him, so his clothes weren't seen, though it would have been his usual dark jeans and a dark shirt. The girl behind Jun was called Mel (A/N: the one who sat on the railings) and she had blazing red hair with cat-like green eyes that had fire in them. She too had a dark cloak on top of her black skirt and an equally black top. The two others were a boy and a girl who were clearly brother and sister. Their names were Yin and Yang, Yin being the girl and Yang the boy. They both had jet-black hair and dark brown eyes that almost looked black as well and sent chills down your spine if you looked at them. Over their clothes consisting or either dark jeans or skirt and a black top was a dark cloak. (A/N: Can't really blame me for their choice of clothing, they are after all the Black Ninjas)  
  
"What do you want?" Jun said without emotion. She looked at all four of them individually before she settled he eyes on the one in front of her, Yang.  
  
"Well, we just want to know some information!" Yang drew out.  
  
"Information?" Jun asked unbelievably.  
  
"Yes, we know about the Bladebreakers and how the captain is your brother." He sneered at her. If one had looked closely at Jun, they would have seen her eyes widening, but she kept her mask of devoid emotion, which she had learned from her brother. She tried not to let her fears out. She hoped that they weren't going to target her brother and his friends just because of her and Team Celestia. She was going to respond about not hurting them when she was interrupted.  
  
"Don't even tell us not to hurt them or go after them!" Barked Nigel as he glared at her.  
  
"And why not? What are you going to accomplish if you go after them? Your problem is with Team Celestia not the Bladebreakers." She yelled, her blue-grey eyes engulfed in rage. A loud malicious laugh rang out in the darkened night. Jun had forgotten how it was very late and the sun had already set by now.  
  
"You think this is about you and your pesky team? Well think again Jun! This about the bit beasts your brother's team carries as well as them knowing the location of the Guardian or even the Keeper of the Guardian." Yang's voice bellowed out into the night. Jun hid her puzzled and surprised look from the news. She never knew her brother's team had bit beasts too, but what confused her was this talk about the Keeper and the Guardian. She felt like she should know this, but didn't. Unsuspected to all around Jun and even herself, her necklace glowed a light blue under her clothes and her blade gave a pulse in her jean jacket that she had worn to keep the wind away from her bare shoulders.  
  
"Tell us what we want to know!" Yin said to Jun.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" Jun stated  
  
"Don't lie!" Mel shouted as she stepped forward. Jun settled her grocery bag down beside her and turned around to step up to Mel.  
  
"I'm not lying." Jun drew out.  
  
"Well, if you aren't going to tell us nicely, we could always use force." Mel said with delight.  
  
"For the last time, I don't know what you are talking about!"  
  
*SLAP*  
  
Mel's right hand came across Jun's face, slapping her and whipping her face to the right. The others gave a snort of laughter at this.  
  
Jun slowly turned her head back to facing Mel, a red tinge on her left cheek, a little bit of blood dripped from the corner her mouth. Her blue-grey eyes blazed from the anger she was welling up inside. She controlled herself from not hitting the icy girl in front of her. Jun, even though nobody would of thought she would, wanted to do nothing than strangle the Black Ninja or at least get a good punch in. She settled on glaring at the girl who flinched from the withering glare from Jun.  
  
Jun flashed her eyes at the rest of the members, each quieting down with her piercing glare on them. After she was done and the laughter was gone, she placed her hardened eyes back to Mel. Unconsciously, Mel took a step back from her and cursed silently in her head for her moment of weakness. The Black Ninjas knew from past experiences that Jun was the most deadliest person to cross with in Team Celestia. Now they were doubting if they should have done this.  
  
"Apologize," Jun's voice pierced the silence. Her voice had a deadly edge to it, which she herself hadn't heard in almost two years since she last saw the Black Ninjas.  
  
Mel turned towards the others who shook their head in disagreement. Mel turned back to the teen and willed herself to remain calm and unnerved, after all, there was four of them and only one Jun.  
  
"No!" She answered, a malicious smirk crossed her lips.  
  
"Well then, there is nothing for me here anymore." Jun said, her lips pulled together in a straight line, keeping back an angry retort that was at the tip of her tongue. She was heading to pick up her bag of groceries when she was punched in the stomach.  
  
She doubled over in pain and crouched down on her knees, her arms crossing her stomach. She turned towards the attacker and found Yang towering over her. She looked around her and noticed the others surrounding her. As she turned back to Yang, another punched landed on her shoulder and another on the right side of her face. She hunched over and a kick was swiftly delivered on her back.  
  
"You think you're going to leave here safely and without a scratch? You are quite mistaken." Nigel's voice growled out above her.  
  
By this time, Jun had enough and she ignored the pain as she shot up and planted a punch right in Yang's face. She quickly turned around and blocked the oncoming punch from Nigel with her right arm and then swiftly planted a punch on his gut. She went down and shot her leg out tripping Yin who crashed down onto the floor. Then faster than anyone could see, she jumped back up and delivered a roundhouse kick square across Mel's jaw. When all of them were down she smoothly picked up her untouched grocery and walked towards her house. As she past a bend in the path, she took off running and kept running until she reached her home. Before she went in, she settled herself on the steps leading towards the door to catch her breath.  
  
She cringed as she recalled the fight. She should have been on guard and her fighting was sloppy. If her sensei had seen it, he would have given her a lecture for at least two hours on how disgraceful she was to him and herself by being careless. Jun knew she was rusty in her fighting skills, but she never would have guessed that she was that rusty. She resulted in thinking maybe she should start training tomorrow so she could get back into her fighting mode. If the Black Ninjas were back, then she would have to train hard. Plus, training always improved her blading skills as well and Kami knew that she would be blading more often now than before. Suddenly her life didn't seem so boring anymore.  
  
When she was done contemplating, she walked towards the front door and silently opened it and slipped in. She tiptoed into the kitchen and settled the bag full of food on the counter. She really didn't want anybody to see her as she was. She already knew a bruise was forming on the right side of her face as well as her shoulder and her stomach was still sore too. She silently tiptoed out of the kitchen and headed for her bedroom. She heard the TV on in the living room and guessed that the others were watching a movie of some sort, but she couldn't guess which one.  
  
She made it to her bedroom and locked the door before she walked into her bathroom. She winced at her appearance. Her hair was dishevelled, a bruise was slowly forming on her right cheek, the blood on the left side of her face was dried up, but she thanked the Gods that the slap didn't leave a mark. The red tinge wasn't even noticeable anymore. Her clothes were all dirty from the fight as well. She took off her jacket and the ripped jeans as well as the rest of her clothes. She was glad that a bruise wasn't forming on her stomach, but it was very sore. Her shoulder though, was another matter. A big purple bruise was already making itself known.  
  
Jun sighed and turned on the shower. After she had a quick shower, she walked back into the room, a towel around her body. She got her bare essentials and put them on before she made her way to her bed. On her bed were piles of clothes that Shina had left. She picked up a pair of jeans that looked exactly like the jeans she wore before and slipped them on. She went back into her bathroom and picked up the top from before. There wasn't anything wrong with it, but it would show her shoulders including her bruise so she just gathered the rest of her clothes and put them in her laundry basket. The pair of jeans, sadly to say, were thrown in the garbage. She walked back to her bed and picked up another shirt. It was a short-sleeved white t-shirt, like a tank top. On it was a picture of Dory from 'Finding Nemo'. It was cute, since it had the phrase, 'just keep swimming' on it. She slipped it on and walked back into the bathroom.  
  
She got out some foundation that Shina had left when she did her make- up, and started applying it over the bruise on her right cheek, wincing as she did it. She reminded herself that before going to bed, she would have to clean herself up and put ointment on for the bruise to fade away. After she was done, she could hardly notice that the bruise was there. Even though she hated make-up, Jun thanked whoever made up foundation. After she was done, she left her bedroom and walked back into the kitchen to get started on dinner.  
  
Jun knew she couldn't tell anyone. They would get worried and she didn't want that. She would deal with the problem herself. She didn't want the others involved because she knew that they would get hurt. She decided to research about this Guardian and its Keeper later in their library. The books there were really old so there was bound to be something on what she wanted to know. She also thought about what else the Black Ninjas had said. They had told her that her brother's team held bit beasts too. If this was true then Jun knew that the Black Ninjas wanted their bit beasts, but Jun would stop them before they would get near to her brother and her new friends. She promised that she would do anything to stop the Black Ninjas before they got to the Bladebreakers. With this thought she was in the kitchen and decided to put the groceries away before she started on dinner.  
  
As she was putting the food away, she heard footsteps coming from behind her, indicating that someone had entered the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, you're back!" Rai's voice was heard behind her. She turned around to see him in front of her, smiling. Jun could just feel her face heating up.  
  
'Kami! Why does he have to look that good – so HOT! Stop it Jun, you're not some love struck puppy.' She thought.  
  
"Yup, but none of you guys are getting off that easily for forcing me to get the groceries. I will have my revenge." Jun said, a smile on her face. Rai laughed at the comment and nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Ya, well I guess that we deserve it. Will it make you feel any better if I told you we ordered out for Chinese so you don't have to cook!" He said. Jun's eyes lighted up at the comment.  
  
"Yum! I love Chinese!" Jun said cheerfully. Rai cocked his head to the side, like what a dog would do and looked intently at Jun. She almost squealed at how cute he looked.  
  
'Who cares about being a love-struck puppy! I definitely liked him, plus he has my weakness in guys, he has long hair! But no way am I going to tell him I like him. He probably already has a girlfriend, not to mention that I'm in deep trouble and I don't want Rai involved.' Jun came out of her thoughts by Rai's voice.  
  
"You obviously have Chinese background like me, but Kai was raised up in Russia. Aren't you Russian?" His topaz eyes reflected his confusion clearly as Jun stared into his eyes.  
  
"OH THAT! Our dad is Russian, but our mom is Chinese. We were both born in China, but we moved to Russia when we were little, but I took after my mom as you can tell with the type of clothes I usually wear." Jun explained while picking at the foreign clothes she was wearing from the dare by Shina. Rai nodded his head showing that he understood.  
  
"I see, but how did you get here in Japan?"  
  
"Oh, my grandparents, from my mom side, were Japanese." She further explained.  
  
"But wouldn't that make your mother Japanese too?"  
  
"They adopted her when they were visiting China."  
  
"Oh, I get it now. Very complicated I see."  
  
"Ya, you could say that."  
  
"I have one more question."  
  
"Shoot away."  
  
"What did you dare your brother to do?" He asked as he leaned towards Jun.  
  
"Oh that! Well you could probably help me. I told my brother that before he leaves here, he has to tell Haoma how he really feels about her. I've been trying to get them together for years. I know they like each other, but with them being too stubborn, they won't admit it."  
  
"OH! Great, now this is what I've been waiting for. So Kai does like someone. He really doesn't express himself to us if you know what I mean."  
  
"Ya, I know what you mean. I've seen him doing that to other people. He'll open up sooner or later. As of now, he only opens up to Haoma and I. Since you guys will be staying here for a long time, you'll see more of the real Kai that people hardly see. Actually, I'm the only one who can get that side out of him. Anyways, will you help me with Kai and Haoma?"  
  
"Sure, after all, you guys got Tyson and Hilary together."  
  
"No problem, I love playing matchmaker! We'll have to talk later, cause I can think of other matches." Jun said, her eyes dancing in excitement.  
  
"If you're talking about Shina and Zeo, way ahead of you!" After this comment, they noticed how close they were to each other. They backed away, their face flushed as they tried to straighten themselves.  
  
"Cool! Let's go, I'm starved." Jun said, breaking the tensed silence.  
  
With that the two headed back into the living room, to eat and watch a couple of more movies with the rest of the gang before heading off to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
R & R please!  
  
If anybody has suggestions add it on to a review!  
  
Ja ne 


	10. Thought and Reflections

A/N: It hasn't been a month since I last updated. YES!!!!!! However, it was still a long wait, but I had writer's block I swear, but it's sort of gone, so hopefully chapters will be up early.  
  
Disclaimer: nope, nadda, not even close to owning Beyblade.  
  
Review Responses  
  
Anime-obsessed:P : Might have been a long wait, but I'll try to update earlier, I just have to find time to write. Thanks for the review, you know only you reviewed my latest chapter, so I'm glad at least someone likes my story. Review again! ^_^  
  
"........." speaking  
  
'.........' thoughts  
  
*~*~*~* scene change  
  
I like to dedicate this chapter to anime-obsessed:P because she/he was the only one who reviewed the last chapter, so THANK-YOU!!!!! Hope you enjoy it!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Last time on TSFTK....................................  
  
"Sure, after all, you guys got Tyson and Hilary together."  
  
"No problem, I love playing matchmaker! We'll have to talk later, cause I can think of other matches." Jun said, her eyes dancing in excitement.  
  
"If you're talking about Shina and Zeo, I'm way ahead of you!" After this comment, they noticed how close they were to each other. They backed away, their face flushed as they tried to straighten themselves.  
  
"Cool! Let's go, I'm starved." Jun said, breaking the tensed silence.  
  
With that the two headed back into the living room, to eat and watch a couple of more movies with the rest of the gang before heading off to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 9: Thoughts and Reflections  
  
Rai dressed in a white muscle shirt and blue boxers, pulled back the navy blue covers of his bed and settled himself on it before he pulled them over him. He pulled back his arms under his head and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
Even though he was exhausted, too many thoughts were racing through his head for him to go to sleep. The thoughts usually led to one person, that person being the amazing and beautiful Jun.  
  
When Rai had first seen her at the tournament, he was shocked. He had never seen anyone like her. She was some sort of like a goddess and her blading style was to die for.  
  
However, when he met her, these feelings he had for her grew stronger. She was a really nice person and you couldn't help but being happy when she was around. She has that affect on people. Rai craved to be around her, he usually felt so calm and warm around her. Dare he say that he liked her?  
  
Yes, Rai admitted that he liked her, but those feelings were getting stronger each time he was around her. He was definitely falling for her, and he knew he would fall for her hard, real soon.  
  
The more important question was if she liked him. She was friendly to everyone, but he noticed that whenever they talked together, she would sometime blush, though he did too.  
  
Rai reflected back to the conversation they had that evening.  
  
~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What did you dare your brother to do?" He asked as he leaned towards Jun.  
  
"Oh that! Well you could probably help me. I told my brother that before he leaves here, he has to tell Haoma how he really feels about her. I've been trying to get them together for years. I know they like each other, but with them being too stubborn, they won't admit it."  
  
"OH! Great, now this is what I've been waiting for. So Kai does like someone. He really doesn't express himself to us if you know what I mean."  
  
"Ya, I know what you mean. I've seen him doing that to other people. He'll open up sooner or later. As of now, he only opens up to Haoma and me. Since you guys will be staying here for a long time, you'll see more of the real Kai that people hardly see. Actually, I'm the only one who can get that side out of him. Anyways, will you help me with Kai and Haoma?"  
  
"Sure, after all, you guys got Tyson and Hilary together."  
  
"No problem, I love playing matchmaker! We'll have to talk later, cause I can think of other matches." Jun said, her eyes dancing in excitement.  
  
"If you're talking about Shina and Zeo, I'm way ahead of you!" After this comment, they noticed how close they were to each other. They backed away, their face flushed as they tried to straighten themselves.  
  
"Cool! Let's go, I'm starved." Jun said, breaking the tensed silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rai saw the blush that graced Jun's cheeks and his lips perked up at the corners, a smirk replacing the frown he had a moment ago.  
  
'Maybe she does like me.' Rai thought.  
  
Their conversation always ended with one or the other blushing. Many of their meetings ended with their faces red. He thought back to when he first met Jun at the tournament and tried to remember if she blushed then too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you Haoma-chan." Jun taunted. Haoma scowled at the name.  
  
"I told you not to call me that."  
  
"Oh, call you what Haoma-chan." Jun retorted back. Haoma's face darkened.  
  
"Oooo, this is gonna be good." Lily and Shina whispered to the others, flashing the same mischievous smile.  
  
"Well, if you don't stop calling me that, I'm sure everyone would love to hear your nickname when you were a child." Haoma stiffly said.  
  
Jun stiffened at that.  
  
"Hehehe, gomen, I didn't mean anything." Jun squeaked out, backing away from Haoma, only to bump into the girls.  
  
"What childhood nickname?" Liz innocently asked as the girls tried to corner Jun.  
  
Jun scrambled out of the way and bumped yet again into someone. She turned around and saw the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. 'Kami- sama, he's gorgeous,' she thought. She quickly shook that thought away and scrambled behind him, away from her crazy friends that were following her.  
  
"They're advancing! Call the guards, the Navy, the Japanese government, even the Emperor! It's a conspiracy!" Jun shouted behind Rai, hiding her flushed face. Rai had a faint blush on him too, but hardly anyone paid attention to him since they were all looking at Jun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~  
  
Though she tried to hide her red face from everyone, he had managed to see her by looking over his shoulder. He thought that she had to like him a little if she blushed even at their first meeting! However, now he had to decide what to do. Should he ask her out? More importantly what would Kai think if he asked his sister out? He did not want to get on the bad side of Kai. Maybe he should ask his permission to ask his sister out, even though it seemed old-fashioned. Kai was very protective of his sister, so maybe it would be a good idea.  
  
Rai was beyond exhaustion at this point and decided to think about the problem the next day and gladly fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jun tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep, but sleep had evaded her this night. She sighed as she turned on her back and looked up at the ceiling. She knew she couldn't go to sleep, not with all that happened this afternoon.  
  
She blushed as she recalled the conversation she had with Rai that very evening. She always blushed when she was around him. Unlike her brother, Jun had admitted to herself that she very much liked Rai. He wasn't a conceited jerk like many of the other guys she had met in Beyblade tournaments who thought they were so almighty just because they had won some battles and gotten to the finals.  
  
She sighed as she thought about Rai. She had never had a boyfriend before or even went out on a date with a guy. She really wanted to ask him out. Yes, Jun was not an old-fashioned girl who waited for a guy to ask her out. She would ask him herself. However the problem was her over-protective brother. He always took care of her. When, she was little and wherever, a guy would come over to talk to her, her brother was there giving the guy the third degree. It was annoying some times. How was she to understand the opposite sex when she couldn't even talk to them! But the past three years without her brother wasn't much of a success. Sure, she understood the male species now, but now she was glad that her brother protected her from them. Jun knew that saying she so often heard was true, 'there are so few good men left these days,' or something like that, she really didn't remember. But she was getting off the topic. Would her brother allow her to date one of his friends? She really didn't want to ruin the friendship between Rai and him; kami only knew how hard it was for her brother to make friends with his attitude and all. However, the rest of the Bladebreakers had accepted him with his flaws gladly and she didn't want to get between them. This was too confusing.  
  
Jun turned to the right side, her right cheek hitting her pillow. She winched as the bruise on her right cheek began to throb. It was really tender and if anything touched it, it would start hurting her. Her other bruises hurt too, but not as much as the one on her right cheek.  
  
As she thought about the bruises, she thought about the people who inflicted them.  
  
'Black Ninjas!' Jun seethed as she growled out loud just thinking about them.  
  
She thought about what they had told her about the Bladebreakers. Now she knew they carried bit beasts, even her brother. She couldn't allow the Black Ninjas to get their bit beasts. She knew how important the bond between a bit beast and a blader was and she wouldn't allow anyone to do that to any of her new friends, especially her brother.  
  
He had always protected her from anything dangerous, now it was her turn to protect him.  
  
Then it hit her like a brick wall. She couldn't get involved with Rai because if he did, he would find out or he would get in between the crossfire. She didn't want him to get hurt, so she knew she couldn't ask him out. A lone tear streaked its way down Jun's left cheek. She held back the other tears that were threatening to fall and composed herself by breathing in and out. She had to be brave. Even though she really liked Rai and his sincere and calm ways, she cared for his well-being more than risking it by going out with him. She had to deal with this on her own. She could do it. With that thought out of the way, she fell into a restless sleep thinking about how she had to do some training early in the morning and she had to find about this Keeper and the Guardian in the home library where ancient and old books were stored.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai sat propped up against the ledge of his window looking out at the night sky. His black sweatpants caught on a loose nail and Kai untangled them as he reminded himself to fix it in the morning. The moonlight passed through the window, illuminating him in the light as he sat there in his sweatpants and holding a grey shirt.  
  
The reason he wasn't wearing the shirt and sleeping was because of the person who had given it to him. Haoma had given it to him one Christmas when they were twelve. Sure it was too small for him now, but while looking for a shirt to wear he had come upon it. Jun had given him a huge suitcase of his old clothes that she had with her, which he had left three years ago. She didn't want her parents to take them with them to China where their parents were moving to permanently, so she kept them thinking he would come back soon. But it had been three years and most of them didn't fit, except the really baggy clothes. However, it was sweet of his sister to keep it as a memento.  
  
Now this led to the shirt he found. Yes, Haoma had given it to him and this led to Haoma in general, thus directing his thoughts to the dare he received from his sister to tell Haoma his true feeling about her.  
  
He knew he considered her as a friend, but was there something else? He was pretty sure that there was, but he was never good at expressing his feelings. He always shoved them down and ignored them, but seeing Haoma again brought back those feelings, breaking the hidden barrier in the process. However, he still couldn't express himself. Did he love her? He didn't even know what love was, so how would he know?  
  
'Well, I'm not gonna tell the guys about this. Maybe I could talk to Jun. I mean, she seems to realize that I love Haoma, but how would she know? I could ask her how she figured it out and what love is. I always thought that love was a weakness. It could be used against you, but I love my sister, however that's natural, it's not LOVE! Oh, this is confusing. All I know is that the love that my sister and I share makes me stronger. Would loving Haoma make me stronger? I feel a migraine coming on. Now I know how Tyson feels when he starts thinking. I should stop and go to sleep, I'll talk to Jun tomorrow and then I could deal with Haoma and tell her my true feelings issue.'  
  
With that, Kai placed the shirt that he had still in his hands back into the open suitcase on the ground. He crawled onto his bed and promptly fell asleep thinking about childhood memories involving Haoma.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haoma laid in her bed staring into a photo by her night stand. The photo was a picture that was taken three years ago, just before Kai had left. The picture contained Kai and herself in front of his old house. Jun had taken the picture and Haoma had to admit that she had captured the blush that both Kai and herself sported. In the picture, she was wearing Kai's white scarf that he had given her when he was leaving to remember him by. She smiled at that thought, knowing that Kai had thought enough to give it to her just so she wouldn't forget him, not that she was going to. She turned to her bedpost where the scarf was wrapped around. She unwound it and wrapped it around her neck, still lying in her bed.  
  
She fingered the scarf, basking in the feeling of the soft material as it glided in between her fingers. She sniffed the scarf and marvelled in how even after three years it still held some of Kai's scent. She flashed the darkened room a wide smile. She wasn't afraid to admit that she was in love with Kai, but she knew she couldn't do anything about it. She really couldn't go up to him and tell him that she was in love with him. Kai was never good at expressing his feelings. If she told him, it would confuse him and he might make himself think he was in love with her too. She didn't want a false relationship; if he did love her he would come up to her and tell her. Until then she would wait and be comfortable with being his friend. After all, she would wait forever just for him. Haoma sighed as she settled herself more comfortably in her bed and fell asleep still wrapped in Kai's scarf.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
R & R PLEASE  
  
Ja ne 


	11. Matchmaker, matchmaker make me a match!

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I have so much on my plate right now, you guys have to understand that I'm so stressed out right now. But writing actually calms me down, So I'm glad I have this. Well, enjoy!  
  
Again I liked to dedicate this chapter to anime-obsessed:P for reviewing my chapter. It seems like you're the only one who's reading this story, so I thank you. I wrote this chapter in first person so I was wondering if you liked it this way or my regular way. Could you please tell me, thanks!  
  
Chapter 10: Matchmaker, Matchmaker make me a match!  
  
JUN'S POV  
  
I lazily strolled between the shelves of the library, trying to find a book on the Guardian and the Keeper that I had heard from the Black Ninjas. Black Ninjas.........just their name makes my blood boil. I never hated anyone more than them. They take pleasure in seeing others in pain; it really makes me sick. They don't care who they hurt as long as they get what they want.  
  
I shake my head trying to get them out of my mind. A few strands of hair get free from my bun and frame my face. I had been up since dawn, which was six in the morning, training outside in the forest, exercising, running, and practicing with my blade. I was dead tired after three hours and had to head back to the house before anyone had noticed that I was gone. I couldn't have really handled all the questions that they would ask right then, plus I was never really good at lying. I'm actually proud of myself for not allowing anybody else to find out what happened with the Black Ninjas and me. But then again, it has been only ONE day. Well, we could all hope, right?  
  
After I had gotten a quick shower and breakfast, I had headed straight to the library where I am right now to do the research that I had promised myself.  
  
I sighed as I pass another shelf without success. I was in the section of the enormous library where very old books resided, and when I say old books I meant ancient, as in hundreds to thousands of years old. Haoma's grandfather, not to mention mine, were scholars, history scholars to be exact, and had left all their history books to us hoping that we would get into history. Sadly to say that really didn't happen. I had always told my grandfather that I didn't want to learn about history, but rather I would want to make history. When I was little I had boasted that I would make some books for something and my name would be printed forever. I know, I was very naïve back then. Well, not counting BBA's tournament champions' book, my goal really hasn't been accomplished. On top of that, I'm finding myself reading history books. Does anyone else find the irony in that? I certainly do.  
  
I slowly walk through the last shelf where all the books are the oldest, indicating that they were thousands of years old. I faintly heard noise coming from around the house, indicating that the others were awake and going about their own morning business. I glance at the titles until the very last book makes me stop. I take in another glance before picking it up.  
  
"Ancient beasts........." I mumbled. That was the only book I could find that was somewhat close to what I was trying to find. Sad isn't it?  
  
I open the book before I hear the creak of the library doors open. I peaked out of the corner of the shelves. I'm at the very back of the library, and see Rai through the many numerous shelves. I quickly put the book back, mentally memorizing where I had found it and strolled over to Rai.  
  
He had his back towards me when I arrived and I lightly taped him on the shoulder to get his attention. He turned around in surprise at finding me there, but that was soon replaced by a wide grin. I don't think he realized how cute he looked then.  
  
"What is it?" I asked him calmly. I didn't want to burst out in a fit of giggles in front of him, though I wanted to. How girly would that sound? Not to mention he would get the idea that I liked him, either that or I was somehow insane and forgot to check in to the nearest mental facility. Now I wouldn't want that to happen now would I? What I meant was that I wouldn't want him to know that I liked him, but was him thinking that I was mentally unstable worse? Well, maybe then he wouldn't like me. I couldn't really let him get close to me, even though I badly wanted him to, but it would get complicated. The Black Ninjas would go after him and I didn't want him to get hurt.  
  
"Well?" He said to me, still with that cocky grin on his face. What I wouldn't do to jump on him and hug the hell out of him.  
  
"Well what?" I answered him, having no idea what he wanted from me and for the first time I was really telling him the truth. Oh my god! I hope that I wouldn't become a compulsive liar after this whole ordeal with the Black Ninjas. I willed myself not to shudder at that thought.  
  
"What do you mean 'well what?' I'm talking about Haoma and Kai!" He replied. My eyes widened when I understood the full extent of his words. I remembered the conversation we had yesterday. I had asked him for his help in getting Haoma and Kai together if I helped him getting Shina and Zeo together. I really didn't have a problem with that. They really did make a good couple, but so did Lily and Max, as well as Kenny and Liz. But those future couples were for later if I had anything to do about it. As for now, it would be the other two.  
  
"Oh ya! Let's start off with Shina and Zeo. They're going to be much easier to put together than Kai and Haoma. At least they express their feelings." I told him. He nodded his head in agreement as we walked out of the library.  
  
"Do you have any experience in this field of matchmaking? He asked me. I decided to have fun with him and humour him a little.  
  
"Of course! For your information, I single handedly put together famous couples such as Inuyasha and Kagome, Sango and Miroku, Van and Hitomi, Ranma and Akane........." I went on naming important anime couples. I looked at him and he was in awe of how many couples I had put together. I didn't think he had any realization that they were anime couples and I didn't have any hand in them getting together, and even some weren't together in their series, though I hoped they would. Rai had probably never watched an anime show, or at least the ones that I was talking about. Poor misguided Rai, he'd been missing a lot. I had to remind myself to widen his horizon in anime, but that would be for later.  
  
"I'm joking Rai. They're anime couples." I explained to him. A light blush appeared from his embarrassment. I noticed that he looked even cuter when he blushed, if that was even possible. Ack! I had to stop thinking about how cute he was. It really didn't help with my plan.  
  
"So, you've never played matchmaker before?" He asked me. Sadly, his blush was gone.  
  
"Nope, but there is always a first time for everything!" I told him as we walked passed the living room. We passed Tyson and Hilary cozying up on the couch with each other watching some early morning cartoons. Ah, to be young and in love! I had to squish down the comment that had arisen in me to tease them. I really didn't want to ruin their moment. At least somebody in this house should be able to enjoy love and peace!  
  
We walked into the empty kitchen which had been occupied a couple of moments ago seeing as there was a sink full of dirty dishes. I sighed as I walked towards the sink.  
  
"We do have a dishwasher. How hard is it to use it?" I mumbled as I started putting the dishes into the dishwasher. I wasn't up to cleaning them by hand. Rai started to help me out as well and together we finished in silence. It was the first time that we had a silence filled moment. It was somewhat awkward, but I knew that we would now be having these silence filled moments if I had to keep him away. I sighed again as I closed the door to the dishwasher and turned it on. I motioned Rai to go sit at the table and I joined him. We sat in silence for a moment, only the humming of the dishwasher keeping us company.  
  
"So, what should we do to get Shina and Zeo together?" I asked him to break the silence. He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I really don't know. I've never done this before." He told me, propping up his right elbow on the table and resting his chin in his hand.  
  
"Well, I'm guessing that sticking them in a closet isn't going to help much." I joked to lighten the mood. Sure I couldn't be too close to him, but that didn't mean that we couldn't be friends. Right? His laughter filled the kitchen and I couldn't help myself with the smile that graced my lips. I let out a small laughter as well before we both settled down.  
  
"No, I don't think we could put up another Tyson and Hilary. Plus it was Shina who made up the dare. I don't think she would fall for her own stunt." Rai said to me with a smile. I smiled back at him.  
  
"I guess you're right. But that brings us back to square one." We both sighed and lapsed in silence thinking about a plan to bring the two shy lovebirds together. I couldn't really believe that Shina would get shy over a guy. She was really the out-going type who doesn't hide anything. I supposed that a guy could do that to a girl, though she did cover up her shyness with being crazy.........I meant out-going! Yeah that was it.  
  
"You know this matchmaker idea isn't working very well." I looked up at the sound of Rai. Now, I was not really the person who gives up that easily and I wasn't going to give up now.  
  
"Ya, now it's not working, but we'll think of something. It can be anything. I mean it could be even stupid idea like embarrassing them and teasing them until they admit it to each other." I said to him to try to persuade him.  
  
"Jun! That's it!"  
  
"What's it?" I asked him as I widely looked around the kitchen.  
  
"No, I mean your idea. It's perfect. We can embarrass them. We could say how good they wood look as a couple and tease them and stuff." He said to me in his eagerness.  
  
"Well, I am the master." I boasted. I was sent a dry look from Rai in which I smoothed it out with a nervous giggle.  
  
"Just joking." I told him as we both got up to look for the 'doomed- to-be' couple. They were going to go under crucial teasing very soon.  
  
We heard some noise coming from outside and we headed out hoping to meet Shina and Zeo.  
  
".........you did so."  
  
"No I did not!"  
  
"Ya huh!"  
  
"Na uh!"  
  
"Ya huh!"  
  
"Na uh!"  
  
"Ya uh!"  
  
And that was the sight that Rai and I met up with when we reached outside. On the patio, sitting around the table, was Shina and Zeo arguing. Shina was saying 'na uh' and Zeo was saying 'ya huh'. It couldn't get any more perfect.  
  
"You guys sound like an old married couple." I said to them as we reached them. Their arguing stopped and they looked at us with their eyes wide open.  
  
"No we don't!" They said in unison. They looked at each other and their faces flamed red. This was too good to be true!  
  
"And now you're agreeing like newlyweds." I added this and their faces flamed even redder. Oh, you knew now that Rai was going to add something too right?  
  
"Ya, you're even blushing like newlyweds too." He said to them. Us: 2 Them: 0. What a great beginning for us, if I didn't say so myself.  
  
They looked away from us and gathered up the cards that they were playing with. From the look of it they were playing Speed and Shina had won. I think they were arguing if she had cheated or not. Maybe I should tell Zeo that she did like to cheat in card games, especially Speed.  
  
"Zeo.........you do know that Shina cheats all the time in card games, especially Speed." I told him. He turned towards Shina and her face was red from embarrassment. She was slowly inching away from his gaze and her face was getting redder, but it wasn't from embarrassment. Nope, she was flat out blushing like a tomato. Zeo smirked at her and slowly got up from his chair and started walking around the table towards her.  
  
"Shina, give me back my 100 yen." Zeo said lowly to Shina. She got up from her chair and withdrew the money, but instead of giving it back to him, she waved it in the air and inched back from him.  
  
"I don't think so!" She yelled as she scrambleed off the patio and ran into the backyard. Zeo chased after her and well of course Rai and I chased after them as well.  
  
We found them at the edge of the forest at the very back of our backyard. Shina was lying flat on the ground with her hand behind her back clutching the money for dear life with a look of amusement on her face as Zeo struggled to get it out of her grasp while leaning over her.  
  
"You think they know what kind of position they're in?" Rai asked me. He did have a point. Their position wasn't really innocent. Just then, the two snapped out of their money grabbing game to see what position they were in. I didn't think they noticed that Rai and I were even there. Zeo still loomed over Shina, his hand supporting him on both sides of Shina's face so he wouldn't crush her. They almost looked like they were going to kiss.  
  
"Now they do." I told Rai as he nodded in agreement.  
  
"Now what?" He asked me.  
  
"Well, knowing Shina, if she has gotten over her shyness, which she has, she'll make a bold move."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, she might pull him down and kiss him."  
  
"How do you.........oh!" Rai said as we look over to the couple. Oh indeed! What I had just said about Shina came true. She did pulled Zeo's face to her and kissed him and just for all of you, he returned it. No I was not a pervert, so let's just leave how I explained their kiss as it was. I would NOT explain it further.  
  
"I think we should go." I said to Rai and pushed him back towards the house.  
  
"Mission Accomplished!" Rai shouted once we were in the house. I laughed as he punched the air.  
  
"Yup, one down three more couples-to-be to go!" I said as I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water.  
  
"Three? Ok, one is Kai and Haoma."  
  
"Kenny and Liz, plus Max and Lily." I told him.  
  
"Oh! But I don't' think we have to worry about Kenny and Liz." He told me. I put down my empty glass in the sink and turned towards him with a look of confusion on my face.  
  
"What?" I asked him. I glided towards him. He held up his hands to stop me from talking.  
  
"Well, before I came to the library this morning, I passed a room with all these machines and computers........."  
  
"Oh, that's the room that we use to use to analyze our blading skills." I interrupted him.  
  
"Oh! Well I passed them and they were both in there talking and stuff. I don't think they really need our help."  
  
"Ya, that's true. At least they know their own feelings. They're smart enough to know what they want. I guess we don't have to help them. So that leaves two couples that we have to get together."  
  
"Ya, so.........do we continue our matchmaker mission?"  
  
"I think one is enough for today. We'll start back tomorrow." I lied to him. I really wanted to put another couple together, but I had promised myself to research and I had found the perfect book. I couldn't put it off. It wasn't like the Black Ninjas were taking a break.  
  
"Sure, no problem. The guys and I were gonna try out the beyblade dish that's outside if you don't mind."  
  
"Sure! It's one of my favourite dishes, so be careful and don't scratch it!" I playfully warned him. He laughed as he strolled off to find the rest of the guys before he went to get Zeo. Maybe Shina and Zeo would have stopped making out by that time or it was going to be too funny.  
  
I laughed at the thought as I walked in the empty hallway to the library. My shoes echoed as they met the marble floor. I reached the library doors. I pulled open the door and quietly slipped in. Hopefully I wouldn't be disturbed for the rest of the time being.  
  
Now, where was that book?  
  
A/N: Ha, so funny. I love this chapter. Tell me what you think!   
  
R & R PLEASE  
  
Ja ne 


	12. The Four Sacred Spirits

A/N: SORRY for the long wait! dodges flying fruit and daggers HEHEHEHE! I know, but May was bad with all my projects and tests, then JUNE was exams! BUT now I''m back!  
  
Um..........this chapter isn't the best chapter that have written. All it is a filler chapter so the good stuff can happen, but it's still funny, especially the brother-sister moment with Kai and Jun. Anyways, have fun and enjoy!  
  
**REVIEW RESPONSES:  
**  
Cyberlink42: Thanks for the review! There's Kai in here, but not Haoma, she's in the next chapter! REVIEW again please!  
  
Kai: Here's the next chapter, and review again!  
  
Anime-obsessed:P: Ya, my long time reviewer! It's ok, I know how you feel about homework. At least school's done! Thanks for reviewing and keep reviewing, it helps me to write!  
  
=): thanks for the review, but sorry it wasn't soon! I hope you review again, even though of my long wait! LOL  
  
ENJOY EVERYONE!

* * *

_Last time on TSFTK........._  
  
_ "Ya, so.........do we continue our matchmaker mission?" Rai asked.  
  
"I think one is enough for today. We'll start back tomorrow." I lied to him. I really wanted to put another couple together, but I had promised myself to research and I had found the perfect book. I couldn't put it off. It wasn't like the Black Ninjas were taking a break.  
  
"Sure, no problem. The guys and I were gonna try out the beyblade dish that's outside if you don't mind."  
  
"Sure! It's one of my favourite dishes, so be careful and don't scratch it!" I playfully warned him. He laughed as he strolled off to find the rest of the guys before he went to get Zeo. Maybe Shina and Zeo would have stopped making out by that time or it was going to be too funny.  
  
I laughed at the thought as I walked in the empty hallway to the library. My shoes echoed as they met the marble floor. I reached the library doors. I pulled open the door and quietly slipped in. Hopefully I wouldn't be disturbed for the rest of the time being.  
  
Now, where was that book?_ _

* * *

_  
  
** Chapter 11: The Four Sacred Spirits**  
  
**Jun's POV  
**  
I quietly slipped into the library unnoticed by anyone and made my way to the back. I really felt bad lying to Rai, but it was for his own good. I really didn't want him to get involved with the Black Ninjas, plus I really needed to do some research, no matter how much I didn't want to. I mean, I would have rather been stuck in a room with the Black Ninjas than do research? Now that must of meant something?  
  
Well, I picked up the book I had found before Rai had interrupted me, and made my way to the couches that resided in the middle of the library. 'Ancient beasts.........what a weird title for a book' I thought as I opened the book up.  
  
Upon opening it, I quickly came to the conclusion that this must have been one of the oldest books in the library. The ink was faded and the pages were crumpled and yellow with age. I sunk myself in one of the black leather couches and turned on the nearby lamp to see the pages better.  
  
I casually flipped to the first page entitled 'Ancient beasts' just like the book. Ya, like I really didn't know what the book's name was? Seriously, they believed people were that idiotic or what? I blew away a few strands of hair that had come out of my bun from my face. Sometimes I felt like cutting all my hair off on days as hot as these, and the stuffy library wasn't helping much.  
  
I turned towards the first section of the book that talked about various legends that existed 5000 years ago and another section on creation myths.  
  
I came upon one creation that had me laughing for a full ten minutes, seriously! It talked about how first there was space that had a cold area covered in ice and another that was hot with lava and stuff. One day the hot area met the cold area and a man was made! HA! Then, a cow started licking the ice and uncovered another man. Then some other stuff happened with Gods and stuff, but all I wanted to know was where the hell the cow came from. I mean, no life was created back then, so where the hell did the cow come from? Seriously, some things are so weird.  
  
By this time, I was just about to give up on the book when I reached the last section. The first page I encountered was entitled 'The Prophecy.' Yep, it was 'The Prophecy,' but did that mean that there were fake prophecies? I knew it was a lame joke, but you had to give me credit! I had been reading this book for like four hours. This thing was huge! Anyways, when I read this prophecy, my initial reaction was 'HELL NO!' That and I wanted to burn the book. It really gave me the creeps.  
  
The faded black ink was hard to see, but it was still readable. I mumbled the prophecy out loud once more, trying to commit it to memory.  
  
_"A dragon............  
  
A phoenix...........  
  
A tiger...............  
  
A turtle...............  
  
Four animals, four spirits, four sacred beasts that bring harmony across land  
  
If used by good, all will live in peace.........  
  
If used by evil, all will despair and perish.........  
  
With goodness, leads to prosperity  
  
With darkness, leads to hell and death to nature  
  
Four sacred spirits, four powerful beasts will disappear never to be seen until hundreds of years later when their true masters arise  
  
However, there will be those that will try to steal the sacred four away from their true master.........  
  
One.........  
  
One Guardian that they follow.........  
  
One Guardian that holds their power.........  
  
One Guardian that rules all four.........  
  
The Dragon.........  
  
The Phoenix.........  
  
The Tiger............  
  
The Turtle...........  
  
One true keeper that holds the Guardian  
  
If taken away from its keeper, chaos will follow and He shall hold the Four sacred powers  
  
One keeper.........  
  
One Guardian.........  
  
Four sacred beasts.........  
  
Four true masters.........  
  
All in goodness.........  
  
But evil is always near.........  
  
Their fate is yet to be sealed."  
_  
Freaky, I know! Goosebumps lined my arms. This was what the Black Ninjas were talking about! I was sure of it. The four sacred beasts, the four sacred bit beasts. However, that meant, according to the Black Ninjas, that my brother and the rest of the Bladebreakers' bit beasts were the four sacred bit beasts. Man, they had to be strong bit beasts if the Black Ninjas wanted them. What was I going to do? If the Black Ninjas got their hands on the bit beasts, they could do some serious damage.  
  
Oh my God! What about this Guardian? If what the prophecy said was true, then the Guardian held the power of all four sacred beasts. From the prophecy, if someone bad, like the Black Ninjas, were in possession of the Guardian, then they could use it for evil purposes, not to mention control the four sacred bit beasts. This scheme with the Black Ninjas and the Guardian just smelled of world domination. Another attempt to take over the world? Seriously, don't they get tired to losing all the time?  
  
Jokes aside, I knew this was serious issue. If I wanted to stop the Black Ninjas, I had to stop them from getting the four sacred bit beasts and locate who the Guardian and the keeper were. I tried to remember the conversation I had with the Black Ninjas, before our fight started.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
_"What do you want?" Jun said without emotion. She looked at all four of them individually before she settled her eyes on the one in front of her, Yang.  
  
"Well, we just want to know some information!" Yang drew out.  
  
"Information?" Jun asked unbelievably.  
  
"Yes, we know about the Bladebreakers and how the captain is your brother." He sneered at her. If one had looked closely at Jun, they would have seen her eyes widening, but she kept her mask of devoid emotion, which she had learned from her brother. She tried not to let her fears out. She hoped that they weren't going to target her brother and his friends just because of her and Team Celestia. She was going to respond about not hurting them when she was interrupted.  
  
"Don't even tell us not to hurt them or go after them!" Barked Nigel as he glared at her.  
  
"And why not? What are you going to accomplish if you go after them? Your problem is with Team Celestia, not the Bladebreakers." She yelled, her blue-grey eyes engulfed in rage. A loud malicious laugh rang out in the darkened night. Jun had forgotten how late it was and the sun had already set by now.  
  
"You think this is about you and your pesky team? Well think again Jun! This is about the bit beasts your brother's team carries as well as them knowing the location of the Guardian or even the Keeper of the Guardian." Yang's voice bellowed out into the night. Jun hid her puzzled and surprised look from the news. She never knew her brother's team had bit beasts too, but what confused her was this talk about the Keeper and the Guardian. She felt like she should know this, but didn't. Unsuspected to all around Jun and even herself, her necklace glowed a light blue under her clothes and her blade gave a pulse in her jean jacket that she had worn to keep the wind away from her bare shoulders.  
  
"Tell us what we want to know!" Yin said to Jun.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" Jun stated  
  
"Don't lie!" Mel shouted as she stepped forward. Jun settled her grocery bag down beside her and turned around to step up to Mel.  
  
"I'm not lying." Jun drew out.  
  
"Well, if you aren't going to tell us nicely, we could always use force." Mel said with delight.  
  
"For the last time, I don't know what you are talking about!"  
  
_END FLASHBACK  
  
Well after, Mel slapped me and that was when it got ugly. No one dared to slap JUN!  
  
So, the Bladebreakers knew who the Guardian and the Keeper were? Now, how could I get them to tell me without acting suspicious? I was getting a headache from all this thinking. If I full out ask them, of course they are going to get suspicious and if I discreetly ask them, they still will be suspicious. Who would ask if they had ever heard of the Guardian? Not only that, but who was this 'He' guy?  
  
"If taken away from its keeper, chaos will follow and He shall hold the Four sacred powers........." I mumbled out. I guessed that it was a guy who wanted to take the Guardian from the keeper and if he succeeded then it wasn't going to be paradise! Who was 'He'? Was the Prophecy talking about Yang, the leader of the Black Ninjas, or were the Black Ninjas working for someone else. I thought four sacred bit beasts would be enough to satisfy the Black Ninjas! So, there must be a guy who they were taking orders from and this guy wanted the Guardian's powers. But why would the Black Ninjas be doing this when this guy could turn on them, using the Guardian to take the powers of the sacred bit beasts away? However, they would follow along if they didn't know the full extent of the Guardian's power! This guy was so sneaky. Well, now not only did I have to find the keeper and the Guardian and stop the Black Ninjas, but I also had to find this sneaky guy and stop him too. Where was the justice in that?  
  
I looked at the grandfather clock across from me and noticed that it was already 10 at night. Damn! Six hours already. Wait a minute; that meant that I had been thinking for two hours! Aw man, I really suck! What a great way to spend your evening, right? I even skipped dinner, but I guessed the others knew I was busy.  
  
I decided to call it a day and slipped the book back into its rightful place. I walked to the kitchen to get myself a midnight snack.........um, a ten at night snack, ya, that was what I meant.  
  
I flipped on the lights and got the biggest scare of my life. There was my brother sitting on the breakfast table in the kitchen staring at me. Now I knew how the guys felt when Kai made a joke at the tournament. From the look on my dear brother's face, you wouldn't be able to tell that he ever told a joke.  
  
"You almost gave me a heart attack you idiot," I hissed out at him. He just shook his head as I went to the cupboard and took a box of cookies out and then a glass of milk from the fridge.  
  
_'Yum, chocolate chip cookies and cold milk,'_ I thought as I sat down across from him and began munching on my snack.  
  
"That's not a very nutritious dinner!" Kai commented, an eyebrow quirked up in amusement. I scowled at him and went on ignoring him.  
  
"Jun?"  
  
"Kai?"  
  
"Jun, why did you skip dinner?" He asked me.  
  
"I got into reading," I answered back. He gave a snort and looked away.  
  
"Whatever," he mumbled.  
  
"Awwwwwwww. Was my broder concerned for his wittle sishter?" I said in a babyish voice. He mumbled something and turned away. I laughed as he glared at the floor because he didn't want to admit he was concerned.  
  
"You know the floor isn't gong to flinch away from your glare," I teased him. He looked at me and then laughed at my comment. Pretty soon, we both were laughing.  
  
"I really missed you Junney," my brother told me.  
  
"I missed you too," I told him. I really missed these sibling conversations that we used to have.  
  
"Well, what would I do without you?" Kai asked.  
  
"Obviously, you wouldn't have the courage or the guts to tell Haoma how you truly feel," I whispered to him. He grimaced and I knew he really didn't want to tell her. "Why don't you want to tell her? If you're afraid of rejection, then don't be. She is definitely in love with you. You do love her, right?" I asked my brother, Kai. We sat there in silence for a minute before he answered.  
  
"I do love her. It's just that my life is complicated?" He said softly.  
  
'_Does he know about the prophecy. Does he know about the Black Ninjas?_' I thought.  
  
"I travel a lot because I still blade and the tournaments are not always in Kyoto. I can't keep her waiting for me all the time when I suddenly decide I have time to visit. Look at me and you. We haven't seen each other in three years."  
  
"Ya, but you'll always be my brother no matter what and Haoma will always be waiting for you, no matter how long it takes, even if you don't tell her that you love her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Duh! Do I have a moron for a brother or what? She LOVES you. You can't switch a button and love stops. It's there. She really cares about you, Kai. I know you two are meant for one another."  
  
"Were you always this meddling in my love life," He teased me.  
  
"What love life?" I teased back.  
  
"What about your love life? Do you have a guy that you like?" I gulped at his stern voice. Well, I really can't tell him I like one of his friends. Plus, I did promise myself that I would stop pursuing Rai, since I didn't want him involved in this investigation of mine.  
  
"Nope!" I told him. Luckily for me he believed me. Now for the question!  
  
"Hey Kai, ever heard anything about the Guardian?" I asked him.  
  
"Guardian? No. Why do you ask?" He definitely wasn't lying to me, since I could always tell when people lie; they blink a lot and don't look you in the eye.  
  
"Oh, I was reading one of Gramps' books and it came up. I was wondering if you knew since you always liked it when Gramps told you historic tales when you were little." I flat out lied.  
  
"Oh, well no. I'm gonna go to bed. You better be going to bed too."  
  
"Ya, ya. I wouldn't want to worry my brother, now would I?" I laughed out as he walked out of the kitchen.  
  
After I was finished with my snack, I cleaned up and left to go to bed, planning a way to find the Black Ninjas.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the bad grammar, but what can u do! Review please!  
  
READ & REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Ja ne 


	13. Lies and Shattered Hearts

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I had writer's block, but then when I was over it, some people were over at my house, staying for over a week, (total of 7 people) I had to spend time with them so I couldn't really write. But now I'm back! SO WOHOO! Plus my BETA READER has gone to Taiwan for the summer and she hasn't edited this yet. I edited it like three time, but I'm pretty sure there are still some mistakes, so if you find any tell me please! Thank you!  
  
IMORTANT: To those selected few ::coughmorgancough:: I know the spelling for Rai could be Ray or Rei. However, you see the letter 'Y' could be a vowel or consonant. Also, it's sometimes known that Y and I could be used interchangeably, so that is what I did. I replaced Y with I and to me it looks neat. If you have a problem with that, then when you read, in your minds, replace the I with a Y. I don't want to get any more reviews that cuss at me, saying that I don't know how to spell. Writing is very hard, and I can't pick up every mistake in my story, I'm not a professional. I'm not trying to be mean, I do appreciate all the reviews I get, and it helps me write. But if you're going to criticize my work, do it with out swearing and cursing me. I don't take you seriously when you do that. It makes you look stupid! Plus, thanks to Aquawartz, in telling me not to listen to Morgan! Lots of Kisses to my fellow readers, I love you all!  
**  
**Disclaimer:** I repeat, I do not own Beyblade except my original characters of Jun, Haoma, Lily, Shina, Liz, and the four members of the Black Ninjas.  
  
**Review Responses:**  
  
**Anime-obsessed:P** : Hey! Don't worry, I have a self-centred sister too, I feel your pain! XP Anyways, sorry for the long wait, u probably read why. Anyways this chapter has a lot of interesting things that happen, plus Haoma/Kai fluff! Thanks for the review and I can't wait until you review again.  
  
**Midnightmare:** ::blushes:: Really! Cool! I'm glad that you think so and here's the next update! Review again soon!  
  
**Morgan:** ::cough:: What to say! I know that you liked my story since you said it. But I have a problem of how you wrote your review. I'm pretty sure you flamed me, but you so contradicted yourself. First off, I get that the spelling of Rai (Ray or Rei, whatever) is wrong and I explained why in the message above. Second of all, I can so spell, so don't say things that make you look stupid. I know I do have grammar problems, but I can't get every mistake that I make, I'm not a professional. Third of all, by cussing me off, it make you look like a retard, plus I am smarter than you so don't even compare me to you. God I don't cuss off people so I can boost my ego (which I'm sure that is why you sent me that review). Another thing, the reason I haven't written in like two, well now, three weeks, is that I had writer's block! Last, I don't care if Dragon ball is for little kids. I'm sure a lot of people will disagree with you. Plus you contradicted yourself when you said that. It's like saying why is a 12-year-old reading a pg-13 fanfic? ::hinthint:: I'm sure you watch R rated or 14AA movies or shows, so don't even start, you're making yourself look stupid. Plus, you didn't hurt my feelings. All you did was show me how a complete fool you are. You could have ended with that I spelled Rai wrong, but you didn't. Now, next time you review, I hope it's constructive criticism on my story and not just cussing me off!  
  
**Aquawaterz:** Thanks for saying that! I really appreciate it. Don't worry; I really didn't listen to Morgan. Thanks for the review and I hope you review again. Here's the next chapter.  
  
**Anime Lover:** ::Blushes:: I can't believe I'm blushing this much. Thanks for the review and here's the next chapter. Review again.  
  
**Fa Leu Ji:** WOW! You read all of them in one day? All three? Damn! Thanks a lot! I hope you review again!  
  
**Fo Leu Ji:** Really? Well I update so read on! Review again please!  
  
**Dark Wolf:** Get off your knees, I updated, so enjoy! Review again! And the next chapter for Return of the Lost Soul will be up soon too. It still has to be edited.  
  
**Kari10:** Thanks, here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Just a reminder of who the Black Ninjas are:  
**  
Yin: means darkness. Her bit beast is a vulture that goes by the name Merle.  
  
Yang: means light. His bit beast is a coyote named Kantira  
  
Mel: as in Melas, which means black. Her bit beast is a crow named Nappa.  
  
Nigel: Latin for dark or black. His bit beast is a piranha (flesh-eating fish) named Onji.  
  
_P.S. If you don't remember them, don't worry there is a flashback! : D_

* * *

_Last Time on TSFTK.........  
  
"Hey Kai, ever heard anything about the Guardian?" I asked him.  
  
"Guardian? No. Why do you ask?" He definitely wasn't lying to me, since I could always tell when people lie; they blink a lot and don't look you in the eye.  
  
"Oh, I was reading one of Gramps' books and it came up. I was wondering if you knew since you always liked it when Gramps told you historic tales when you were little." I flat out lied.  
  
"Oh, well no. I'm gonna go to bed. You better be going to bed too."  
  
"Ya, ya. I wouldn't want to worry my brother, now would I?" I laughed out as he walked out of the kitchen.  
  
After I was finished with my snack, I cleaned up and left to go to bed, planning a way to find the Black Ninjas._

* * *

_Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again – Lies by Evanescence  
  
_Chapter 12: Lies and Shattered Hearts  
  
"BEEEEPP!" Roared the alarm clock throughout the room. The early sunlight tried to filter into the bedroom, though the curtains prevented that from happening.  
  
One lone hand reached out to shut the alarm off. It stumbled on the night table, where the alarm clock resided, before it actually turned the alarm off.  
  
Sixteen-year old Jun rolled off her bed and fell onto the floor groaning. She picked herself up and looked toward the alarm clock to see it was six in the morning. She groaned again and stumbled towards the window, tangling herself in her bed sheets along the way. She moved one hand through her hair and tried to take out the tangles in her hair. It fell free to her waist, but somehow got very tangled in the night.  
  
Jun pulled back the curtains and squinted her eyes in the early morning sun. It was just rising and the rays glared into Jun's room. Her ebony hair shone in the light as she left the window and made her way into her personal bathroom. She turned the tap on and began brushing her teeth.  
  
After she was done, she stripped and went into the shower. Jun sighed as the warm water hit her skin, relaxing her muscles. She cringed at the day she was going to have. Again, she had to wake up early to train and then she had to make an excuse to leave home so she could play 'detective' and find the hideout of the Black Ninjas.  
  
"Stupid Black Ninjas and their greedy goals," she mumbled as she grabbed a shampoo bottle and began washing her hair. After she was done, she grabbed a bar of soap and began washing herself. Once that was done, she shut off the shower and got out of the shower. She wrapped herself in a towel and picked up her dirty clothes. She walked back into her room and deposited her dirty clothes into the laundry basket by the bathroom door.  
  
She walked to her closet and picked out clothes fit for what she was about to do. In the end, she had on grey sweat pants and a tight grey sleeveless shirt that stopped above her belly button. She combed out her hair and blow-dried it and put it up in a bun, holding it together with two hair sticks. She walked out of her room and down the stairs into the kitchen. She went into the cupboard and took out a breakfast bar, munching on it while she took out a glass of orange juice. Once she was done her breakfast, she walked out through the doors in the kitchen that lead to the patio and then the open backyard. She walked onto the patio and took a glance around the open backyard when her eyes fell upon a forbidden object.  
  
To the right of her was a beyblade dish and practicing with his beyblade was Rai. Jun, could have handled this and walked quietly away into the forest, but that wasn't the situation.  
  
The reason why Jun couldn't walk away was because Rai was practicing without his shirt on!  
  
_'Oh man! Can't look, cannot look! .........But he looks so good and he's got abs, damn,'_ Jun thought. She shook herself out of her thoughts of Rai and prayed that he wouldn't see her. She quietly made her way onto the path that lead through the forest.  
  
Back when Team Celestia was created, Liz had put the team on extensive training and one part of the training was a route through the forest. It winded into the forest and then the path went behind a lake and waterfall, before zig zaging back through the forest and returning to the house. They had done the route so many times, that the team had created their own path because they trampled on it too many times. It was like an oval shape.  
  
Just as Jun reached the outskirts of the forest, a voice rang out.  
  
"Hey Jun!" Rai's voice came from behind her. Jun looked up at the sky and practically glared at it.  
  
_ 'Why me? What have I done to you? Please let him not be making his way over here,'_ she prayed silently. She turned around, and guess what? Her prayers weren't answered. Rai stood there in front of her, without a shirt and grinning at her.  
  
_'Damn Rai, if only you knew how good you look or maybe you do and are enticing me. Is that it? Have you joined forces with the Gods that like to make me miserable,'_ she thought hopelessly inwardly, but outwardly, she gave Rai a smile.  
  
"Hi Rai," she greeted him.  
  
"Hey, so what are you doing so early in the morning?" He asked her, looking her over in her attire. Jun blushed as his eyes raked over her body, in which they lingered a couple of extra seconds on her open and well- toned stomach.  
  
"I was going for a run. I've been out of shape lately, and decided I need to get in shape," she explained lamely. _'That was the most lamest explanation ever!'_ She thought.  
  
"Mind if I join you, though I really don't think you need to get in shape. You look good to me," Rai said. _'What the hell, that makes me sound like a pervert! Smooth move Rai, like she's really going to like you now! You already have your work cut out with Kai. You wanna date his sister!'_ Rai thought. He looked at Jun and notice that she was blushing. She nodded her head and Rai couldn't help but think she looked cute when she blushed.  
  
The began jogging into the forest, side by side, and glance at one another secretly, when the other wasn't looking.  
  
_ 'Damn, she's hot.'  
  
'Man, he's hot.'_

* * *

Haoma took out two pieces of bread and placed them in the toaster. She then walked to the fridge and pulled out a tub of margarine and a jug of orange juice. She poured a glass of orange juice, when something outside caught her eye. She turned to look out the window over the sink and saw Jun and Rai coming out of the forest jogging. She noticed that they were trying to steal glances at one another when the other wasn't looking. They disappeared back into the forest going onto the path that led into the forest; it was the route the team had used a long time ago.  
  
Haoma had come to the conclusion that they must be jogging, of course, probably training for Rai.  
  
_ 'Cute. Young love is so adorable, though Rai will have his work cut out for him because of Kai'_ Haoma thought. She looked at the microwave at saw that it was half past eight and wondered how long the pair was jogging for. Everybody else were sleeping in, well everybody but her and the person who just walked into the kitchen.  
  
Haoma turned to Kai, who had walked into the kitchen. His arms were folded and he looked deeply angry and worried. He sat himself on a chair of the breakfast table and glared at it. The toaster popped up and Haoma pulled them both out and spread margarine on them. She then took out a plate and placed them on it and carried the toast and the glass of orange juice and placed it in front of Kai. She turned back around and put two more pieces of bread for herself and poured a glass of orange of juice for herself. While she waited for her toast, she turned back to Kai and saw him eating his breakfast.  
  
Her eyes softened as she looked at him and glazed over as she remembered what happened two nights ago. She had fallen asleep with Kai's scarf wrapped around her, the scarf that he had given her three years ago.  
  
_ 'I know you better that yourself Kai. I'll be waiting for you.'_ Her trance was broken when the toaster popped out her two pieces of toast. She spread margarine on them and took her toast and orange juice and went over and sat beside Kai on his right side. They ate in silence for some time. Halfway through their meal, Haoma asked her question.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Jun's not in her room and she's not in the library." He mumbled. Haoma raised one of her delicate eyebrow. He glanced at her and scowled. "She wasn't here for dinner yesterday and only had milk and cookies." He told her. Haoma smiled at him.  
  
"You're going into your overprotective brotherly mood," Haoma informed him. He snorted at her and turned away from her. She shook her head at his back and laid her left hand on his shoulder. She felt his muscles tense up beneath her fingers, but then he relaxed under her contact after remembering who she was and how she knew mostly everything about him, the good and the bad. This went both ways since Kai also knew mostly everything about her. They could truly be themselves around each other, like now for example.  
  
Kai sighed as he leaned back towards Haoma slightly. Though others would have thought nothing of it, Haoma knew what it meant. She wrapped her arms around him, her arms slung up and clasped in front of him and her elbow resting on his shoulders. She hugged him from behind and rested her head on her arms. She faced her head to Kai, so that her mouth was close to his right ear. She closed her eyes as she felt him respond in his own way of leaning towards her and raising one of his hands and placing it on top of her clasped ones. She leaned in further to his ear to make him understand something important about Jun.  
  
"Kai?" She asked quietly, whispering to him. He shivered slightly up his spine as she talked into his ear. He closed his eyes and mumbled a 'yes' to her.  
  
"You know that Jun is your twin, and that she is also sixteen years old just like you. You may be a little bit older than her since you were born before her, but your birthday is on the same DAY! She can handle herself; she is your sister after all. Don't underestimate Jun; she's a lot stronger than she looks. She's grown up; she's not a little girl anymore. She can make her own decisions and she will do things that you won't like, but you have to respect her and handle those decisions. What are you going to do when she starts dating, gets married, or even have kids?" She told him, still whispering to him. Kai stared at Haoma's clasped hands in front of him in deep thought. He knew she was right, she was always right. She always made him see reason, though he hated to admit that!  
  
"Well, who's going to be good enough to get with my sister?" He retorted. He heard Haoma's laughter fill his head at his comment and he couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I'm sure you'll find someone," Haoma told him. She then thought back to what she had seen between Rai and Jun. "It might be the most unsuspected person! Also, if Jun brings a guy, don't disregard him, just give him a chance. You never know, he could be the guy!" She added on. Kai just nodded his head, mulling over her words.  
  
"So, have you seen Jun?" He asked Haoma after a couple of moments.  
  
"She's with Rai, jogging in the pathway we made in the forest." Kai nodded his head in understanding.  
  
"Must have been practicing blading since he did say yesterday that he was getting up early to practice. Tyson said he wanted to practice too, but I guess that lazy bottomless pit couldn't get up." Kai said, smirking. Haoma shook her head, well tried to since her head was current resting on Kai's shoulder. The both sat in silence, each enjoying the others presence, well Haoma was. Kai was contemplating if he should tell Haoma if he loved her. He reflected back on the conversation he had last night with his sister, Jun.  
  
**_FLASHBACK  
_**  
_Jun flipped on the lights and got the biggest scare of her life. There was her brother sitting on the breakfast table in the kitchen staring at her. Now she knew how the guys felt when Kai made a joke at the tournament. From the look on her dear brother's face, you wouldn't be able to tell that he ever told a joke.  
  
"You almost gave me a heart attack you idiot," Jun hissed out at him. He just shook his head as she went to the cupboard and took a box of cookies out and then a glass of milk from the fridge.  
  
She sat down across from him and began munching on her snack.  
  
"That's not a very nutritious dinner!" Kai commented, an eyebrow quirked up in amusement. Jun scowled at him and went on ignoring him.  
  
"Jun?"  
  
"Kai?"  
  
"Jun, why did you skip dinner?" He asked Jun.  
  
"I got into reading," Jun answered back. He gave a snort and looked away.  
  
"Whatever," he mumbled.  
  
"Awwwwwwww. Was my broder concerned for his wittle sishter?" She said in a babyish voice. He mumbled something and turned away. Jun laughed as he glared at the floor because he didn't want to admit he was concerned.  
  
"You know the floor isn't going to flinch away from your glare," she teased him. He looked at her and then laughed at her comment. Pretty soon, they both were laughing.  
  
"I really missed you Junney," Kai told Jun.  
  
"I missed you too," she told him. She really missed these sibling conversations that they used to have.  
  
"Well, what would I do without you?" Kai asked.  
  
"Obviously, you wouldn't have the courage or the guts to tell Haoma how you truly feel," Jun whispered to him. He grimaced and she knew he really didn't want to tell her. "Why don't you want to tell her? If you're afraid of rejection, then don't be. She is definitely in love with you. You do love her, right?" Jun asked her brother, Kai. They sat there in silence for a minute before he answered.  
  
"I do love her. It's just that my life is complicated?" He said softly. "I travel a lot because I still blade and the tournaments are not always in Kyoto. I can't keep her waiting for me all the time when I suddenly decide I have time to visit. Look at you and me. We haven't seen each other in three years."  
  
"Ya, but you'll always be my brother no matter what and Haoma will always be waiting for you, no matter how long it takes, even if you don't tell her that you love her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Duh! Do I have a moron for a brother or what? She LOVES you. You can't switch a button and love stops. It's there. She really cares about you, Kai. I know you two are meant for one another."  
  
"Were you always this meddling in my love life," He teased her.  
  
"What love life?" She teased back.  
  
"What about your love life? Do you have a guy that you like?"  
  
"Nope!" She told him.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
_  
Kai sighed, he did love Haoma, for that he was certain, but could he tell her? He wasn't a coward or anything, He just hated expressing his feelings to others, though Haoma somehow always knew what he felt. So, Kai concluded that he would stay in his current position and find comfort in it. Maybe he could work up the courage to tell her.

Suddenly the silence was broken by the laughter and noise of two teens as they walked into the kitchen from the backyard.  
  
Jun and Rai walked into the kitchen and came upon the two in a quite surprising position. Jun raised one of her eyebrows and smirked at them. Rai had a similar look adorning his face as he looked upon the two.  
  
"Well, we didn't mean to interrupt anything. We'll just leave and you two can continue with what you guys were doing before we rudely interrupted," Jun said with mischief dancing in her eyes. She glanced quickly at Rai to make him say something else. They had their matchmaking mission still to accomplish after all.  
  
"Ya, you don't have to say anything. Let's go Jun!" He stated turning around with her to leave.  
  
"Sit down!" Kai and Haoma yelled as they untangled themselves from each other. Jun and Rai turned back towards them and walked back in. Rai sat down opposite Kai and Jun went to the kitchen to get Rai and herself a glass of orange juice.  
  
Haoma clearly looked over the two and noted that she had missed something that had happened between the two. She saw the looks they gave each other. It was the look she gave to Kai when she found out she liked him. It wasn't too long when that the like for Kai turned to love. Haoma knew that even in this instance with Rai and Jun, it wouldn't be any different. They would eventually fall in love too. Haoma just hoped Kai would agree about Rai dating Jun. However, it was good fortune that Rai and Kai are friends, so maybe it would help Rai, hopefully.  
  
Haoma also noted that Rai had put his shirt back on before he came into the house. She had seen the secret glances that Jun had shown to Rai and Rai to Jun, but she also noticed that Jun glanced at Rai's face and she had seen Jun gaze linger sometimes on Rai's chest. Haoma, however, would tease Jun about that later.  
  
Haoma broke out of her thoughts as two glasses of orange juice were placed on the table. Jun settled herself across from Haoma and sipped on her drink as Rai tended to his. They sat in silence for some time before Jun couldn't handle it anymore.  
  
"So, what were Rai and I interrupting when we entered?" Jun asked innocently. '_Maybe, Kai finally told her his feelings. He has to do it, I did dare him after all when we played Truth or Dare,'_ she thought.  
  
All that she received for an answer to her question was a glare from both her best friend and brother. Well, it was safe to say that Jun wasn't intimidated seeing as she met their glares head on and stared casually at them until they blinked.  
  
"Whatever," they both mumbled out. They really didn't like expressing their feelings with others present. Jun knew this and she also knew that Kai and Haoma knew things about each other that she didn't, but she didn't mind. She didn't need to know everything. She knew some things about Kai that Haoma didn't know and vice versa, so it was okay. Haoma and Kai needed that type of bond in the relationship of some sort. Jun believed that bond would help them express their feelings for one another.  
  
Jun broke out of her trance as the duo of her thoughts quieted down their mumblings.  
  
"Well, it really looked like something to me," she said to the 'couple' before she got up and placed her glass in the sink and scurried away before Haoma and Kai unleashed their wrath upon her.

* * *

A/N: I was going to end it off right here, but then since I haven't updated for so long, I decided to extend it! : D

* * *

Jun silently walked down the streets of Kyoto. She was walking down a busy street and some of the shops were closing for the day.  
  
It was eight and the sun was setting over the horizon on the warm summer day. She had left after dinner, explaining that she had to get some more groceries, plus more milk because of Tyson's rampage on how much cereal he could eat for breakfast that morning. It would have been suspicious of her going out to get groceries, since she hated to do that chore, but nobody noticed. They were all busy getting prepared for what they were going to do that night.  
  
She had found out later why nobody was suspicious about her wanting to go get the groceries. Shina and Zeo, since yesterday, had really hit it off (No thanks to Jun and Rai's matchmaking mission) and were going on a date tonight. They decided to go to the movies, and accompanying them would be Kenny and Liz, who too also got closer and were going on a date to the movies too.  
  
Also, Max and Lily decided to spend their evening at the arcade in town that was open until midnight. They called it that they were going to hang out, but everyone else knew it was a date, well an unofficial date. It was so obvious that they were into each other, but were too shy to say anything. Well, if Jun had any say in it, she would have them dating by the end of the week!  
  
So in the end, the only ones home would have been Jun, Rai, Kai, and Haoma. Kai and Haoma had decided to test out their blading skills on each other and find out what they had learned in the past three ears.  
  
Rai.........well Rai was another story in Jun's eyes.  
  
As she walked down the streets, Jun recalled that same morning and how she and Rai had went jogging. It was awkward at first, neither speaking but just occasionally glancing at one another. Jun didn't know how long it was until they decided to open up. They had found out a lot about each other and found out that they had a lot in common, especially their Chinese background. They also had confided in each other about their blading skills. Rai had told her that each member of the Bladebreakers had a bit beast. He trusted her enough and she was after all Kai's sister. In return, Jun had told him about Team Celestia and that they too had bit beasts. In the end, they had really grown close, too close for Jun. She hoped that Rai only thought of her as a friend and nothing more, but she was truly naïve if that was what she believed.  
  
Jun stopped on the sidewalk as she recalled what had happened that afternoon. Across from her was the grocery store, but she didn't cross the street. She stood still and her eyes glazed over as she recalled that afternoon, where her heart was shattered. A lone tear glided down her face and splattered down onto the sidewalk as she replayed what had happened in her mind.  
  
**_FLASHBACK_**  
  
_It was three in the afternoon and Jun had come out of her room, dressed in sweat pants and a tank top. She was going to the lowest level of the mansion, which was the basement. It was turned into a training room and in the back of the basement; a dojo room was set up. There she would go to practice her fighting skills. As she was walking to the door that led to the basement, Rai stopped her. He had his regular clothes on, but seemed to be fidgeting.  
  
"What's wrong Rai?" Jun asked. Rai looked up at Jun and she saw that he was blushing.  
  
** 'Aww, he looks so cute when he blushes – No way! Stop it Jun, you can't keep torturing yourself. You need to stop those thoughts, before something bad happens.' **Jun thought as she willed her own blush down.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie after dinner?"  
  
"Sure, but what does the rest of the guys want to watch?"  
  
"Ummm.........it's only us two.........you know as in a date." Rai explained. Jun's eyes widened at his comment.  
  
**'No, he can't do this. I would love to go out with you Rai. I know we have something, but I don't want you to get hurt. It's not fair! For the first time, I actually found a guy that I like and he likes me and we can't be together. Rai I'm so sorry.'  
  
** "Rai, I just think of you as a friend. I can't go on a date with you." She managed to get out, while swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat.  
  
"Well, can't we try one date?" Rai asked.  
  
** 'Why do you have to make this difficult Rai. I don't want to hurt you, but you are making me.' **With that she took a deep breath to tell him the biggest lie.  
  
"I'm in love with someone else." She cringed as the words came out of her mouth. She looked at Rai and what she saw literally tore her heart to pieces. He looked so crushed and he avoided her eyes. Even though he tried to conceal it, Jun knew he was hurt. She couldn't believe that she had done this to him; she had hurt him. She had made the biggest mistake of her life. She had tried to protect him, but ended up hurting him in the process anyways, though it wasn't physically.  
  
** 'I must of hurt him worse than what the Black Ninjas would have done to him. I'm such a jerk.'** Her thoughts were broken by Rai's pained filled voice, though he was trying to cover it.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know," he chocked out, still avoiding Jun's eyes. He turned his back to her and left, leaving Jun by the door of the basement on the brink of tears.  
  
"Rai.........I'm so sorry."  
_  
**_END FLASHBACK_**  
  
After, she had went down to the basement and cried for sometime. She felt horrible. After she was done crying, she had practice, but it was only half-hearted.  
  
She hadn't spoken to Rai after that incident; they didn't talk during dinner, which they usually did trying to get everyone together. Jun knew Haoma had noticed this with how she was staring at the two, but she hadn't said anything.  
  
So, after dinner, Jun had told everyone where she was going and before she left, she changed from her usual attire of a black skirt that's just above her knees, and a white Chinese top, both having red sakura blossoms on it, and put on a pair of black jeans and a long sleeved tight black shirt. She had to dress the part of sneaking after all. She was trying to find out the secret hideout of the Black Ninjas. She had left home without being seen in her unusual attire.  
  
Now, here she was walking the streets of Kyoto, with no idea of where she was going. She planned to get the grocery before she went home. Right now she had to find out where the secret hideout of the Black Ninjas was. She turned to the grocery store that was across the streets and came upon an unexpected sight. There, walking out of the grocery store was Mel of the Black Ninjas. There she was, walking out of the grocery store with a bag of what looked to be junk food and still in her black clothes consisting of black kapris and a black t-shirt. Ironic that she would be there, right?  
  
She turned the opposite way where Jun was and started walking.  
  
_ 'Phew, she didn't see me. Well, this was easier than I thought, but then I guess they are human and need to eat.'_ Jun thought as she followed Mel from a safe distance.  
  
Jun didn't know how long she was walking, but she did know that they had just walked into the business district. The sun had set a long time ago and the night sky and crescent moon shone down upon the two figures. Jun patted herself mentally on the back, thinking that it was after all a good idea to wear black since it was easier to hide in the shadows.  
  
Jun noticed that they were walking through some abandoned warehouses.  
  
_'Figures that they would choose a place where no one would be,'_ she thought. Her suspicions were correct when she saw Mel enter one of the warehouses. It was a huge warehouse and Jun guesses that it use to be a storing warehouse.  
  
_'I have to get in somehow without being noticed. I can't really do through the front door, but a window would do.'  
_  
Jun began circling the warehouse and halfway around the square shaped warehouse, she found a climbing ladder attached to the walls of the warehouse.  
  
"Bingo," She whispered as she started climbing up the ladder. As she climbed the ladder, she concluded that the ladder would take her to the roof. Once she reached the top of the ladder, instead of going onto the roof, she opened the top window just beside the ladder and slipped in. She set her feet on the pipe that was there and silently walked until she reached the framework of the top of the warehouse. Wooden boards ran through the top of the warehouse creating a great pathway for Jun. She walked on the wood frames until she noticed she was above the Black Ninjas who were eating some junk food. She stood there for a minute before concluding that they weren't going to say anything. She then started walking again, careful to keep to the shadows and not the light. Once she was to the other side of the warehouse, did she notice that she was right above a door. It had stairs going down the main floor. The door led to the second story office.  
  
Jun slipped down and landed in front of the door. She quietly opened the door and slipped in. The room was dark, but the moonlight streaming in from a window in the office was enough for Jun. To her left were a desk and a chair and she quietly made her way to it. There was a map of Kyoto placed open on the desk and one part of the map was circled in red. Jun peered at it for a closer look and realized that the place circled was her house.  
  
_ 'Great, now they know where we live. They could attack us if we leave a window open.'_ Jun thought. She smothered over the map and felt that something was underneath it. She lifted it up and there was a folder there. She quickly took it out and flipped through it.  
  
The first page she encountered, Jun had to stifle her gasp. The first page was a computer type copy of the prophecy that she had just found and read a day ago.  
  
_'Guess, there is more than one copy of the Sacred Beasts book,'_ Jun thought dryly. The next couple of pages were about the Bladebreakers and their four sacred bit beasts. It had pictures of Kai, with his bit beast, Dranzer, a phoenix. Then there was Rai with Driger, a tiger and Max, with Draciel, a turtle. Lastly, there was Tyson with Dragoon, a dragon. It didn't have Zeo, but that meant that he didn't carry one of the four sacred bit beast.  
  
_'A dragon, turtle, phoenix, and tiger, just like the prophecy.' _Jun thought. She closed the folder and slipped it underneath her shirt from behind, so it was placed on her back. She then crept back out the door and closed it. She looked up and noticed that in order to reach the wood frame again she would have to jump. She crouched down and prepared to jump when a vile voice rang out from behind her.  
  
"Well, I certainly didn't expect to see you here, Jun, and not so soon after our last encounter. I would believe that your bruises wouldn't have healed in a matter of two days." The voice said. Jun turned around and came face to face with the leader of the Black Ninjas, Yang. He had on black knee shorts and a black shirt on. His black hair framed his face and covered parts of his eyes. (A/N: Think Riku from Kingdom Hearts except with black hair) He smirked and his dark brown eyes bore into her eyes trying to freeze her soul. Jun glared back and willed herself not to flinch under his gaze.  
  
"Well, trash like you can't stay too long. You begin to pollute your surroundings." Jun retorted. She knew what he said was right. Her bruises were still healing and being covered by make up foundation. She cringed mentally as she remembered how she got those bruises.  
  
**_FLASHBACK_**  
  
_"Well, well, well, what do we have here? If it isn't our dear, old friend Jun." A gruff voice said as four images quickly came out of the forest and surrounded her. She recognized the figures all too well, the members of the Black Ninjas, whom Team Celestia had beaten two year ago. They were the ones that had wanted to steal her team's bit beast.  
  
The hooded figure to the right of her was called Nigel. He had deeply rich brown hair and dark brown eyes that gave you the creeps if he stared at you. He had a dark cloak covering him, so his clothes weren't seen, though it would have been his usual dark jeans and a dark shirt. The girl behind Jun was called Mel (A/N: the one who sat on the railings) and she had blazing red hair with cat-like green eyes that had fire in them. She too had a dark cloak on top of her black skirt and an equally black top. The two others were a boy and a girl who were clearly brother and sister. Their names were Yin and Yang, Yin being the girl and Yang the boy. They both had jet-black hair and dark brown eyes that almost looked black as well and sent chills down your spine if you looked at them. Over their clothes consisting of either dark jeans or skirt and a black top was a dark cloak. (A/N: Can't really blame me for their choice of clothing, they are after all the Black Ninjas)  
  
"What do you want?" Jun said without emotion. She looked at all four of them individually before she settled her eyes on the one in front of her, Yang.  
  
"Well, we just want to know some information!" Yang drew out.  
  
"Information?" Jun asked unbelievably.  
  
"Yes, we know about the Bladebreakers and how the captain is your brother." He sneered at her. If one had looked closely at Jun, they would have seen her eyes widening, but she kept her mask of devoid emotion, which she had learned from her brother. She tried not to let her fears out. She hoped that they weren't going to target her brother and his friends just because of her and Team Celestia. She was going to respond about not hurting them when she was interrupted.  
  
"Don't even tell us not to hurt them or go after them!" Barked Nigel as he glared at her.  
  
"And why not? What are you going to accomplish if you go after them? Your problem is with Team Celestia not the Bladebreakers." She yelled, her blue-grey eyes engulfed in rage. A loud malicious laugh rang out in the darkened night. Jun had forgotten how it was very late and the sun had already set by now.  
  
"You think this is about you and your pesky team? Well think again Jun! This is about the bit beasts your brother's team carries as well as them knowing the location of the Guardian or even the Keeper of the Guardian." Yang's voice bellowed out into the night. Jun hid her puzzled and surprised look from the news. She never knew her brother's team had bit beasts too, but what confused her was this talk about the Keeper and the Guardian. She felt like she should know this, but didn't. Unsuspected to all around Jun and even herself, her necklace glowed a light blue under her clothes and her beyblade gave a pulse in her jean jacket that she had worn to keep the wind away from her bare shoulders.  
  
"Tell us what we want to know!" Yin said to Jun.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" Jun stated  
  
"Don't lie!" Mel shouted as she stepped forward. Jun settled her grocery bag down beside her and turned around to step up to Mel.  
  
"I'm not lying." Jun drew out.  
  
"Well, if you aren't going to tell us nicely, we could always use force." Mel said with delight.  
  
"For the last time, I don't know what you are talking about!"  
  
::SLAP::  
  
Mel's right hand came across Jun's face, slapping her and whipping her face to the right. The others gave a snort of laughter at this.  
  
Jun slowly turned her head back to facing Mel, a red tinge on her left cheek, a little bit of blood dripped from the corner her mouth. Her blue-grey eyes blazed from the anger she was welling up inside. She controlled herself from not hitting the icy girl in front of her. Jun, even though nobody would of thought she would, wanted to do nothing than strangle the Black Ninja or at least get a good punch in. She settled on glaring at the girl who flinched from the withering glare from Jun.  
  
Jun flashed her eyes at the rest of the members, each quieting down with her piercing glare on them. After she was done and the laughter was gone, she placed her hardened eyes back to Mel. Unconsciously, Mel took a step back from her and cursed silently in her head for her moment of weakness. The Black Ninjas knew from past experiences that Jun was the most deadliest person to cross with in Team Celestia. Now they were doubting if they should have done this.  
  
"Apologize," Jun's voice pierced the silence. Her voice had a deadly edge to it, which she herself hadn't heard in almost two years since she last saw the Black Ninjas.  
  
Mel turned towards the others who shook their head in disagreement. Mel turned back to the teen and willed herself to remain calm and unnerved, after all, there was four of them and only one Jun.  
  
"No!" She answered, a malicious smirk crossed her lips.  
  
"Well then, there is nothing for me here anymore." Jun said, her lips pulled together in a straight line, keeping back an angry retort that was at the tip of her tongue. She was heading to pick up her bag of groceries when she was punched in the stomach.  
  
She doubled over in pain and crouched down on her knees, her arms crossing her stomach. She turned towards the attacker and found Yang towering over her. She looked around her and noticed the others surrounding her. As she turned back to Yang, another punched landed on her shoulder and another on the right side of her face. She hunched over and a kick was swiftly delivered on her back.  
  
"You think you're going to leave here safely and without a scratch? You are quite mistaken." Nigel's voice growled out above her.  
  
By this time, Jun had enough and she ignored the pain as she shot up and planted a punch right in Yang's face. She quickly turned around and blocked the oncoming punch from Nigel with her right arm and then swiftly planted a punch on his gut. She went down and shot her leg out tripping Yin who crashed down onto the floor. Then faster than anyone could see, she jumped back up and delivered a roundhouse kick square across Mel's jaw. When all of them were down she smoothly picked up her untouched grocery and walked towards her house. As she past a bend in the path, she took off running and kept running until she reached her home. Before she went in, she settled herself on the steps leading towards the door to catch her breath.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
_  
She did cheer herself, mentally that she had beaten them up without having been training for some time.  
  
"Well, as I recall, I did manage to escape your grasp. I mean, who would have thought that I could beat the four of you." Jun taunted. Yang's eyes flashed in anger.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked coldly.  
  
"What's it to you? Do you obviously think that I would answer that? How stupid are you?" Jun mocked. Yang gave a shout and charged towards her. Jun jumped over the stairs' railing and landed onto the ground floor. She saw the door in front of her, a wall of boxes to the sides of it. She started running, but before she could even reach the wall of boxes, she came crashing down by someone jumping on her back. Jun slammed face first onto the floor and skinned her hands and knees, her jeans tearing on the knees as she came to a stop. She pushed up and the person on her back rolled off her. She jumped up and came face to face with Yin, Yang's sadistic sister.  
  
"Lovely to see you Jun!" Yin said sarcastically. She sneered at Jun before launching her fist at Jun's face. Jun raised her left arm and blocked the attack and the punched Yin in her gut with her right hand hard. As Yin stumbled back, wheezing and clutching her stomach, she fell onto her knees in pain.  
  
"You see Yin, I've been practicing. I'm not just a normal girl who say she knows how to fight." Jun ridiculed her. She heard shuffling to her left and just managed to jump back before Yang could of landed a punch to her face. However, by dodging it, she came in reaching distance to Mel who was to the right of her. Mel managed to get a good kick in Jun's ribs and successfully bringing Jun onto her knees. Jun knew by the force of the kick, that her ribs were badly bruised, but before she could think further of it. Her shirt was pulled from behind, pulling her with it. She was met with the face of Nigel seeing as he had grabbed her shirt from behind it and even managed to rip it a little. Before Jun could block it, she was punched in the face and knocked back onto the ground. She slowly got back up and her eyes met with the still kneeling Yin who was still clutching her stomach and wheezing.  
  
Jun felt the air rush above her and rolled away just as a foot connected to the place where her head was before she moved. She ignored the pain of her body, and the blood coming out of her skinned hands and knees and got up, tripping the person whose foot had wanted to take out her head. While this was happening, unnoticed by anyone, Jun's necklace gave a small glow, just like the last battle she had with Black Ninjas. As she saw the person to be Nigel, she slammed her fist onto his head, knocking him unconscious. She turned towards the two remaining members of the Black Ninjas and got into a fighting stance. Mel came running towards her, but Jun unleashed a roundhouse kick across Mel's jaw knocking her onto the floor in pain, just like their last battle. All that was left was their captain.  
  
Jun faced the last standing member. Yang looked like he wanted to rip Jun into pieces. Jun ached all over, but she had one person standing in front of the door that would lead her to freedom. Yang gave a growl as he stomped over to Jun. She gave a punch, but he easily blocked her and punched her already bruised ribs. Jun gave a gasp and stumbled a few steps back. She quickly ignored the throbbing pain as Yang came running to her. She quickly jumped away from his punch and kicked his knee. He gave a cry and fell onto his knees. That was all Jun need and she brought her elbow down onto his head, knocking him unconscious.  
  
Jun walked away from the four fallen members of the Black Ninjas and made her way, sore and pain filled body included, towards the door.  
  
"I hope you understand now, that nobody messes with or goes after the people I love," Jun retorted out as she walked out the door. She slowly made her way back out of the business district. Her body ached all over and she knew she wouldn't be able to manage to carry a bag of groceries home tonight, so she though she would get it early in the morning the next day. As she walked the deserted streets of downtown Kyoto, she walked passed the grocery store when she heard a gasp in front of her. She looked up to see who it was and she felt as if her heart had stopped. She face grew pale as she saw who was in front of her.  
  
"Rai..........?"

* * *

A/N: WOW! Cliffy! Damn, 18 pages! I hope I made it up to you guys for the long wait! Tell me if I did!  
  
READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
P.S. I have a new story out so here's a summary. It's an AU (alternate universe) Inuyasha fan fic!  
  
**Summary of new story: Return of the Lost Soul (AU)**  
  
**Kagome believed that she was abandoned at birth and was cheated out of her life. However, with an unexpected run in with someone in need might help her with questions about her past and could even lead her to a bright future. Her journey awaits.........  
**  
Ya, the story is way better than the summary! So, please read it and tell me how you like it! You don't even have to know who the characters are! If you wanna know how they look, drop me an (whiterose0328 , ignore the spaces, except keep the under scroll, which is this: ) saying you want a pic and I'll send you one and I will tell you who's who!  
  
Plus, whoever has MSN, if you want, you an add me, that way if I talk to you over MSN, I can tell you when the next chapters are gonna be up to any of my stories!  
  
Ja ne!


	14. Truth's Out Part I

**A/N: The beginning of the chapter backtracks to after dinner when Jun had just left and Rai is by himself.**

**Hey, I'm starting university soon, but don't worry, I'll try to find time to write, so don't worry!**

**Review Responses:**

**Aquawaterz**: LOL! Thanks a lot! I hope you like the long chapter and I hope to hear from you again! Oh, thanks for liking how I spell Rai, it means a lot to me!

**Anime-obsessed:P :** a, I noticed that most of your review were exclamation marks, lol! Well, just to let you know, there is more Kai and Haoma! Thanks for the review as always and I can't wait to hear from you again!

**Mika**: REALLY? Thank-you! I really appreciate that! Well, I updated as fast as I can and I hope you review again!

**sammy: **Yup, she is busted! Thanks for the review and review again! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_Last time on TSFTK........._

_Jun walked away from the four fallen members of the Black Ninjas and made her way, sore and pain filled body included, towards the door._

_"I hope you understand now, that nobody messes with or goes after the people I love," Jun retorted out as she walked out the door. She slowly made her way back out of the business district. Her body ached all over and she knew she wouldn't be able to manage to carry a bag of groceries home tonight, so she though she would get it early in the morning the next day. As she walked the deserted streets of downtown Kyoto, she walked passed the grocery store when she heard a gasp in front of her. She looked up to see who it was and she felt as if her heart had stopped. She face grew pale as she saw who was in front of her. _

_"Rai..........?"___

* * *

**Chapter 13: Truth's Out – Part I**

Rai sat down on the breakfast table in the same chair that Jun had occupied that very same morning.

He didn't understand what had happened that very afternoon. The past couple of days flew through Rai's mind as it filled with his interaction with Jun. He had thought that she liked him like how he liked her.

Just that morning things had been going great. He had felt a connection with Jun and he had hoped that she had felt it too.

But he was being delusional.

All she felt was friendship because.........because she was in love with someone else. He didn't know with whom, but he didn't want too. It already hurt too much for him to find out who had Jun's heart.

But why did it hurt so much? Shouldn't he be happy for her that she had found someone?

It wasn't like he was.........in love with her, was it?

NO!

He cared for her deeply, but he didn't love her. They only had known each other for a little over a week. People can't fall for someone that fast, can they?

Sure Jun was funny, intelligent, beautiful and mysterious, especially when it came to her bit beast. Not only that, but she understood what he had went through when he had left his old village and the White Tigers to broaden his horizon for learning new blading skills.

She understood him when no one else did because she went through the same thing. She had left her friends and family to find new ways to blade.

She was the only one who understood and didn't pass judgment. But that didn't mean that he was in love with her right?

Sure he found her quite attractive and wanted to go out with her.

Sure, maybe he did dream about what it would be like to kiss her.

But that could be crossed off with being a typical male with high levels of hormones.

Rai rubbed his temples and let out a groan. All this thinking was giving him a headache. But before his mind went into overdrive thinking about Jun again, Rai was saved by a very welcomed distraction, Kai.

Since Kai and Haoma had left for the backyard after dinner to train, Rai hadn't seen either for at least an hour. So it was surprising to see him.

Kai walked in from the backyard patio into the kitchen and went to the fridge to retrieve a couple of water bottles.

Rai looked at Kai in amusement. He was sweaty and a little out of breath.

"Training and blading is not what it use to be?" He asked his captain. Kai looked over at him and scowled before closing the fridge door.

"Girl doesn't know when to give up." Kai commented. Rai let out a chuckle before giving him a response.

"Just like someone else I know." Rai mused. Kai gave a levelled glare to him before settling himself in a chair opposite of Rai.

"Have you and Jun formed a pack to get us together? Cause if you have, it isn't going to work." Kai commented, not letting Rai on how he felt for Haoma.

Rai felt a tug on his heart when Kai said her name. He willed himself not to flinch and focused on Kai.

"Everyone can see that you two care for each other," Rai responded, avoiding Kai's question.

Kai, in return, chose to ignore Rai's comment and opened up his water bottle and took a big gulp. He casually settled the bottle down and looked back at Rai, scrutinizing him making Rai very nervous.

"Did you and Jun have a fight today? You guys weren't your usual selves." Kai said with an edge in his voice. A streak of over protectiveness settled over Kai for his sister.

"How so." Rai said coolly, refusing to panic.

"Well, you weren't talking and you two weren't teasing anybody about their, let's say, love life," he explained.

"No, we didn't have a fight." Rai told Kai, which was the truth.

"Well then, from what I hear, you and my sister have been getting pretty close." Kai accused Rai, emphasising on the word 'sister'. Now Rai did flinch outwardly making Kai very curious in what had happened between them.

"You don't have to worry about anything. It's not like anything going to happen to us." Rai mumbled, his composure finally breaking and in front of Kai nonetheless.

_'Shoulder slumped, eyes downcast, and frustrated. It's like the same look I get when I think that I'll never be able to get with Haoma.'_ Kai thought. _'He must really like Jun, but why wouldn't anything happen between them. Jun's the one to give it a try at least.'_ He mused.

"Why would nothing happen between you two?" Kai asked the question out loud. That comment had bugged him. Jun wasn't dating anyone, Haoma would have told him or Jun would have told him.

"It's because she's in love with someone else." Rai mumbled, swallowing the lump in his throat when he had to say 'love'.

Kai's eyes widened slightly at the statement. Emotions flickered across his face openly before settling on disbelief as he looked upon the defeated look on Rai.

"No she's not!" Kai all but shouted. Rai's eyes flew to Kai's with a surprised look.

"How do you know?"

"She would of told me. Just last night, I had asked her if she was seeing anyone and she had said no." Kai responded. Rai shut his eyes tight before slowly opening them. His gaze wasn't on Kai but on the table.

"Well, she doesn't have to be seeing him. She could still love him," Rai said, refusing to allow himself to hope that whatever Kai was saying was true.

"I asked her if she had a love life and she said no, which basically means she doesn't care for anyone either. She's not in love with anyone." Kai replied.

"Who's not in love with anyone?" A voice said behind Kai. He turned to see Haoma walking in from the patio doors and casually settled herself down beside him before talking the extra water bottle on the table and drinking from it.

"Jun," Kai responded to her question.

"Well, of course she's not in love with anyone. Where did you two get the idea that she was?"

"Jun told me she was," Rai muttered. Haoma gave a perturbed look before locking her eyes with Rai.

"Well then she's lying........." she whispered out to him. Rai looked at her shocked.

_'Why? Why would she lie to me then? I don't get it? If she didn't want to go out with me, she should have said so!'_ Rai thought as his mind whirled with all possible answers to those all unexplained questions.

"Why would she lie?" He asked the others, after not coming up with a suitable answer. Kai had a confused look on his face while Haoma sported a thoughtful look.

"I really don't know. I mean I know she would have at least agreed to a date, but maybe it's either that's she hiding something or it's because you're Kai's friend. I mean, she wouldn't want to cause a problem to rise if she did start to date you." Haoma explained to both of them. Rai and Haoma both turned to Kai who ignored them and sat in silence. Haoma gave a frustrated growl before sighing. "Just wait until she gets back and then talk to her about this," Haoma said while getting up and making her way outside to the backyard to train again. Kai got up to follow her, but stopped just before he passed through the door the led to the outside patio.

"Rai?"

"Ya."

"You really like my sister?" He asked. Rai took a big breath calming himself down.

"Very much." He answered back. Kai gave a wary glare before nodding.

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you," he suggested before leaving. But not before giving Rai a small smile to tell him that he approved of the match.

Rai gave a sigh of relief. At least he had Kai's approval, so it wasn't like he was going to be skinned alive by him** if **Rai went out with Jun. Now all he had to worry about was Jun. He had to find out why she lied to him. Was it that she was afraid of problems that would arise if they dated with him and Kai or was she hiding something. He gave a frustrated growl throughout the empty kitchen. He got out of his chair and made his way out of the kitchen and to the hallway making his way to the foyer. He passed the foyer and was making his way for the stairs to get to his bedroom, before something caught his topaz eyes.

Settled on the foyer table amongst a plant and a vase with flowers was a couple of bill of money. This was the same wad of money that Haoma had placed for Jun to use at the grocery store in which she had left to go an hour before.

Rai made his way over to the money and picked it up.

"Why would she leave without the money?" He asked himself. He turned towards the closed front door and drew his brows together and a frown appeared on his lips. He made his decision then and went to the door and opened it, before disappearing through it. His intent?.........To find Jun.

* * *

"Yes, I win again!" Lily shouted as she beat Max at yet another arcade game. She laughed and did a little victory dance around Max, which soon had him laughing.

"Okay, okay! You may have won the battle but not the war!" Max yelled out through his laughter. Lily nodded before they both turned and made their way to another suitable game for them to face off with each other.

They had been at the arcade for over an hour and had played various video games. It wasn't until now that they both had the same thought that maybe their friends had been right and this was a date.

"No! How? How could you win?" Lily said dramatically. Max puffed up his chest and pointed at the game that they had just played.

"Well, naturally the answer is easy. I rule at gun games," he said half-heartedly with a big grin full of mischief.

"Well, sorry your highness, but it's not my fault if I'm not violent," Lily retorted with her own grin.

"And that's just the way I like you." The words flew out of Max's mouth before he had time to think about them. He saw Lily's eyes widened at his comment and he berated himself for speaking his mind so freely. Suddenly he noticed the light tint to Lily's cheeks and realized that she was blushing! It wasn't soon after when he started blushing as well and Lily had picked up on this causing her blush to intensify.

"Um, loser was suppose to buy drinks," Lily said softly. This broke the tension in the air that had formed around them as well as broke the trance that they both were in.

"Um, ya, so you buy," Max nervously told her. Lily's brows scrunched together as she frowned.

"What do you mean I buy? You lost more time than me." Lily responded.

"No way, you lost more times." Max replied confidently. Lily crossed her arms in front of her as she gazed at Max.

"All right then. Let's start a clean slate. I don't care how long we are, but I'm going to see you buy me a drink!" Lily challenged in which Max agreed. They both went back to facing each other in various arcade games while others around them commented on how cute a couple they were.

* * *

In the dark movie theatres, Liz and Kenny sat in the middle of the theatre munching on their own popcorn and drinks as they watched the movie being played. It starred Jet Li and was called HERO. 

In front of them, actually a few rows in front of them, sat Zeo and Shina comfortably, sharing a big bag of popcorn with their own drinks.

From the corner of his eyes, Kenny saw Zeo move his arm around Shina and then pulled her to him.

As Kenny watched this, he got an idea. He turned his head slightly to his side and watched at Liz watched the movie. He discreetly moved his arm around Liz and slowly pulled her to him. She turned to him and he held his breath thinking she would pull away from him. However, she just smiled and snuggled up to him and continued watching the movie.

Kenny let out the breath he was holding and held onto her tighter before returning as well to watching the movie.

* * *

"Dranzer attack!"

"Go Nuri!"

The clash of beyblades echoed the open surrounding as Kai and Haoma fought with everything that they had left. As they concentrated the last of their energy to their bit beast, battling overhead of them, they fell onto their knees panting.

Metal against metal was heard and a roar overhead before a flash of light lit up the area. As the light dimmed, Kai and Haoma crawled to see into the dish and saw both of their beyblades on their sides, out for the count.

"Well, it's a tie,"

"Again," Kai muttered as he lay down beside the dish. He propped his head on his arms, which were behind his head and looked up at the stars.

Haoma sighed and crawled over to Kai before settling beside Kai, using his chest for a pillow. She felt him tense for a moment before relaxing.

Kai looked down at Haoma and couldn't help but let out a small smile. He unconsciously had taken one of his hands and it hovered over her head, waiting to get tangled in her hair. However, Kai's mind caught on and the hand retreated to its original space behind his head. He sighed silently and looked at Haoma's peaceful face as she looked up into the sky at the twinkling stars.

"So what are you going to do about Rai and Jun?" Haoma's voice filtered into Kai's head. He noticed that she had turned her gaze from the stars to him. He looked at her for a second before turning his gaze at the night sky.

"What is there for me to do? Wasn't it you who told me that Jun wasn't a child anymore and she could handle and take care of herself?" He told her. He heard Haoma gave a surprised gasp.

"You mean, you actually were listening to me?" She said humourlessly to him. Kai could feel the smirk that she was sporting even though his blue-grey eyes were on the moon.

"Well, your annoying voice is very hard to ignore," he retorted back as he grinned up at the moon. Laughter filled the air and he turned his stare to Haoma who was laughing.

"So my voice is annoying then? Well, then I guess from now on I won't stop talking, just so I can keep annoying you!" Haoma shot back. Kai dramatically made a horror face as the comment and successfully made Haoma fall back into her fit of laughter.

"I would much rather hear your laughter," he whispered once Haoma's laughter had subsided. For her part, Haoma gave off a small blush before settling herself back with her head on Kai's chest and her eyes onto the twilight sky.

"Sounds like a plan to me," she whispered back as they both fell into a comfortable silence.

* * *

Rai stumbled down the streets of downtown Kyoto, making his was to the supermarket that Jun would be in. As he was walking, he felt the light drops of rain falling before huge amounts came pouring down.

Rai cursed as he began to walk faster. He could see the supermarket that was just across from him, but another sight made him stop and gasp out loud.

There making her way, with her head down to him, was Jun. Her clothes were ripped in places, her hair was dishevelled and he was guessing, she had some bruises. As he gasped, he saw her head pulling up and her eyes widening in horror at the sight of him as well as paling.

Rai could clearly see the bruises on her face as well as her arms, and he could just guess what else was wrong with her.

_'What happened to her?'_ Rai thought as he looked over her. Only one word escaped Jun's mouth and it made his heart stop at the intensity and pain she said it.

"Rai........?"

* * *

A/N: O.o WOW! Well, I know I left you at the same cliffie as before, but I love suspense. Plus I wanted to get out at least part of the chapter before I leave to go to university. That's why I put up Part I.

Well, you did get some fluff and more info on other characters, which I have been neglecting, so it's all good.

Remember, if you review, I update faster!

READ AND REVIEW!

Ja ne


	15. Truth's Out Part II

A/N: U.U'' Yes, I am not dead! I will continue the story until it's finished so NEVER FEAR!!!!

I know, it was a long wait and I'm sorry. Settling into university was harder than I thought. Plus my first semester schedule sucked and I didn't have much time to write. That and I was in a writing slump. But now this semester ( though my classes are early, I use to have 12:30 classes, that meant sleeping in! Now I can't casue I have 8:30 classes everyday) I have bi gapes in between classes or one class in the morning and that's it, so I have time to write. Hopefully you won't have to wait like four months for another chapter!!!!!

Well enjoy!

Translations

-chan: suffix at the end of a name. a term of endearment

* * *

**_Last time on TSFTK………_**

_Rai stumbled down the streets of downtown Kyoto, making his way to the supermarket that Jun would be in. As he was walking, he felt the light drops of rain falling before huge amounts came pouring down. _

_Rai cursed as he began to walk faster. He could see the supermarket that was just across from him, but another sight made him stop and gasp out loud. _

_There, making her way, with her head down to him, was Jun. Her clothes were ripped in places, her hair was disheveled and he was guessing, she had some bruises. As he gasped, he saw her head pulling up and her eyes widening in horror at the sight of him as well as paling. _

_Rai could clearly see the bruises on her face as well as her arms, and he could just guess what else was wrong with her. _

_'What happened to her?' Rai thought as he looked her over. Only one word escaped Jun's mouth and it made his heart stop at the intensity and pain she said it._

_"Rai……..?"_

* * *

_I want the truth from you  
Give me the truth, even if it hurts me  
I want the truth from you  
Give me the truth, even if it hurts me  
I want the truth_

_- The Truth by Good Charlotte_

**Chapter 14: Truth's Out PartII**

She stood there in the rain, water making her ripped clothes stick to her like a second skin. Jun looked ahead, grief and horror clearly showing on her face. She stared back at Rai, eyes unmoving as she looked upon him.

Rai, not knowing what was happening, and not knowing what to do, took a step towards Jun. The movement however, managed to break Jun out of her weird trance. She stepped away from Rai and looked anywhere else beside Rai.

Rai, who wasn't going to be discouraged, closed the rest of the distance between them and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. Upon contact, Rai noticed that she lightly flinched, but tried to cover it up. He, by then, knew that her shoulder must also be bruised. Concern flashed across his face and all the questions he had wanted to ask Jun while walking here escaped his mind. All he wanted to do was find out what happened to her and either hold her tight or go beat up who ever did this to her.

"Jun? What happened?" He asked gently. He briefly caught a flash of fear and panic before it was covered up. Rai thought he might have imagined it, but he knew what he saw.

"I was on my way to get the groceries, before I was mugged," lied Jun. She hoped Rai wouldn't notice the falter in her voice and believe her, but her wishes weren't granted when one word escaped the lips of Rai.

"Liar………" He said as he looked down at the young woman whom he deeply cared for.

Not to be discouraged, Jun tried again to change Rai's mind and make him believe her.

"Why do you call me that? Wouldn't I know if I was being mugged?" Jun told him while encircling her arms around herself to keep herself warm. She looked down at her feet before gasping when a pair of warm arms gently encircled her. She slowly looked up to see herself in the arms of Rai, whom she loved but couldn't be with in fear of him getting hurt. She couldn't tell him what really happened to her. She didn't want him to get hurt; that was why she was handling the situation with the Black Ninjas by herself. She didn't want to get any of her friends hurt.

She shifted in Rai's arms and noticed that he had placed his arms around her in a way that he wouldn't brush up against any of her bruises. She swallowed her guilt and clenched her eyes shut as the sting of tears threatened to spill out.

"You're a lair because you couldn't have been mugged if you didn't have any money on you," Rai's soft voice answered her as he gently placed Jun's head in the crevice of his neck.

"How was I supposed to get groceries if I didn't have money?" Jun lightly retorted back.

"You didn't have the money because you left it back home. It was still on the table in the foyer." Rai bantered back, though he was slightly aggravated that Jun still wouldn't tell him the truth.

Jun's eyes shot open at that remark and she silently cursed herself. Her already stiff muscles tensed as she thought about how she was going to get away from this situation.

Rai, though, felt Jun tense and immediately began to worry. Didn't she trust him? Why wouldn't she want to tell him? It wasn't like anything would happen to him. He wasn't the person who got hurt………that was it! Realization dawned upon Rai. Maybe the reason why she didn't want to tell him was because she didn't want him to get hurt!

"I won't tell anybody about what happened if you tell me the truth," Rai told her. Blackmailing never hurt anybody, he figured.

Jun lightly winced at his remark. She didn't want anyone else knowing about this. For sure, the others wouldn't believe her mugging story, especially Haoma, since she knew that Jun could fight off any mugger. Her hands unconsciously came up and her fingers clutched onto the front of Rai's shirt. She didn't know what to do. If she didn't tell Rai, he would tell the others and then they would all know that she was hiding something. Even though she wouldn't have said anything this way, they all would constantly be looking and watching over her. Then she wouldn't be able to stop the Black Ninjas from acquiring the four sacred spirits that belonged to Rai, Tyson, Kai, and Max.

The arms encircling her tightened more, though careful of her bruises and wounds, and the warmth spread throughout Jun. She looked up into Rai's eyes, her eyes having a glassing look to them as tears threatened to spill at the intensity and concern flooding his eyes. The words out of his lips made her crumble into pieces and give in to him.

"I will not get hurt," he softly spoke as he leaned his forehead against hers.

As soon as those words parted his lips, Jun knew she had to tell him. He knew, he realized what she was doing to him.

"Jun, you can't do everything by yourself. Even if you want to, you can't. This is why we have friends: to help one another in need. You can't protect us." He continued. Jun nodded her head. She knew what he said was true.

"I can't help but try to do everything myself. I don't want anything to happen to those I care about." She whispered.

"How would the rest of us feel if something happened to you and we didn't even know? It would make us feel horrible, like we weren't even good friends." Rai said.

"No! You all are great friends. Don't ever doubt that! I just wanted to protect you all………" Jun trailed off while looking into Rai's golden eyes.

"Tell me what happened," He whispered.

"Okay."

"Good. First though, let's get you out of the rain and out of those wet clothes." Rai told her. Jun lightly blushed and looked up at Rai, while quirking one of her eyebrows. Rai looked at her for a second before the implication of his words came back at him.

"I didn't mean it like that!" He spluttered as Jun gave an amused laugh as they both made their way back home.

* * *

Luckily for them, the others were either sleep or somewhere else around the house. Jun and Rai silently entered the house before quietly making their way over to Jun's room. After reaching her room without meeting anyone, they let out the breath they both were unconsciously holding. 

Locking the door, Jun made a hand movement, signaling for Rai to go sit on her bed. She made her way over to her private bathroom and grabbed two towels. She retreated back to her room and gave one of the towels to Rai while keeping the other to her self. As they both began to dry themselves, Jun being more careful of the two because of her bruises, a silence settled upon them.

"Do you have anything to put on your bruises?" Rai asked her, interrupting the silence. Jun gave a curt nod before backtracking into the bathroom again and grabbing the cream she had been using the past day for her previous bruises. As soon as she returned back into her room, Rai gave her a pointed look.

"What?" she asked him. He glanced at the spot on the bed in front of him and glanced back at her. She quirked her right eyebrow at him in confusion, not understanding his meaning. He sighed before reaching over to her and plucking the tube of cream from her hands.

"Sit down and take your shirt off," he explained. Jun's blue-gray eyes widened before narrowing at Rai.

"Pervert." She stated as if it was an everyday statement. Rai gave her a blank stare before a feral grin crossed his features.

"I wasn't thinking of it like that, Jun-chan. I simply wanted you to take you shirt off, so I could put the cream on your back since you can't reach it. You could cover your front with your shirt. By no means when I said for you to take your shirt off, did I mean it in a perverted way. My, my, Jun-chan, I wouldn't have guessed for you to have dirty thoughts." He teased. Jun's face turned bright red as she spluttered at his words. As soon as she got her bearings together, she promptly turned her back to him, sat down and took off her shirt.

Rai winced at the number of bruises on her back and her arms. He carefully spread the cream on her back bruises. He felt and heard Jun gasp and wince a couple of times, but he was being gentle. After he was done, he handed her back the tube.

"Go put the rest of the cream on and change out of your wet and ruined clothes. I'm sure you wouldn't like to get sick." He told her, his voice filled with mirth as he caught her still sporting her blush. She just nodded and went to the bathroom, grabbing some clothes along the way.

When she returned, Jun was back to wearing her usual clothes, consisting of a black short skirt and a white Chinese styled top. Her hair was combed and put back into a bun and was held together with two hair sticks. She settled herself on her bed comfortably, making sure her clothes didn't aggravate any of her wounds and bruises.

"So, what happened?" Rai asked her, his voice surprising her for a second. She turned to him and locked eyes with him. Looking into his eyes, Jun saw determination and knew she would have to tell him the truth.

"Well, there's a blading group that goes by the name the Black Ninjas. My words for describing them are undeniably evil. When Team Celestia wasn't retired, we met them in the tournament for the BBA Championship. They tried to take our bit beasts."

"You have bit beast! How? Who? What?"

"Calm down! Yes we do have bit beasts, but I can't tell you because the girls will kill me."

"So, I'm guessing the Black Ninjas are back and they're the ones who did this to you."

"Ya, they did. I went to their hideout to find out what they were after and to find any information they have."

"Do they want your bit beast?"

"No, they want you guys' bit beasts." Jun hesitantly answered.

"WHAT! WHY?"

"Well, you, Kai, Tyson, and Max hold the four sacred bit beasts in your blades."

"Why are they interested?"

"Cause it's part of the prophecy."

"What prophecy?"

"The prophecy that talks about the four sacred spirits and the Guardian that holds their powers and can control them."

"So they want our four sacred bit beasts, but what's this Guardian?"

"I don't really know. All I know is that it can control the four sacred bit beasts."

"So if they get their hands on this Guardian, then they can take control over our bit beasts."

"Yes, but the Guardian is in the care of the Keeper."

"Who's the Keeper?"

"I don't know."

"So, you planned to crack this mystery and take down the Black Ninjas by yourself?" Rai asked her. Jun had the decency to nod, although her cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

"I didn't want anyone to get involved."

"You don't like getting anyone hurt. I understand that, but don't ever do this sort of thing again. Sometimes you need help from others. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Promise me."

"I promise, Rai."

"Good. Tell me all you know about this prophecy and what not. Two heads is always better than one." Rai said, a smirk playing across his lips. Jun gave a grin before retrieving a folder among her pile of torn clothes.

"I found this at the Black Ninja's hideout. I'm sure this could help us."

"Well, then let's get to it!"

* * *

A/N: -.-'' Okay the ending is stupid, but I didn't really know how to end it. 

Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter to see if they will find who the keeper is and if the others are going to find out! Plus, don't forget that Rai has some questions for Jun to answer about her lying about a certain person that she loves….hmmm!

READ & REVIEW PLEASE!!!

Ja ne!


End file.
